Babies Change EVERYTHING!
by Jashomara
Summary: What happens when Mariah shows up at Biovolt and tells Tala she's pregnant! Now Tala has to deal with a very angry boyfriend, an angry and racist dad and the fact that he has a baby on the way! Boris has his own plans too.
1. Chapter 1

Jashomara- I've had this story on my mind for a long time, but never could write it right. Now I know how! Please enjoy! Lady J, you have the honor of doing the disclaimer.

Lady J- Thank you. Jashomara does not own beyblade. Now let the story begin.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain fell to the ground harder than it ever had, or so it seemed to a certain pink haired girl. Lightning crashed in the sky and thunder roared so loud, you'd think God was mad at you. Despite the rain and the lightning, the girl continued to run to her destination. _How could this have happen. What was I thinking?_

Clutching her stomach, tears flowed from her eyes, not that you could tell or anything. Not many people were out on the streets on Russia. The pinkette wore a black, hooded cloak. It would now and again hit her lower legs, making her even more uncomfortable. She had ran from hotel, for she carried a secret that she could not tell anyone close to her. _Am I doing the right thing?_

Stopping, she began to think over what she was about to do. _Maybe... I should tell my brother... No, he wouldn't understand._ More tears started to flow. The bewildered teen then started to walk, not knowing if she should turn back.

No, this something she just had to do. Arriving to her destination, a creepy, old abbey. Biovolt... How she hated that place. But if she did not do this now, she would never get the chance. Her team left for China the next morning. The pinkette walked up to the massive doors. Two guards were standing there, it was like the rain didn't even faze them. They glared coldly at the girl.

"What is your business here!" one demanded with a strong Russian accent. The sad girl didn't look at the guard. They couldn't see her face either. The cloak covered everything, but they could tell she was a female, the fabric clung to her well defined figure.

"Miss, what do you want!" the same one demanded. "What is your name!" he continued. The troubled teen looked up, letting the guards see a little of her face. "Mariah." she answered. "I was told that Tala stayed here." she spoke in a weak tone, like she had been crying.

The guards barely heard her, due to the rain. "Speak up, girl!" the second one yelled. "My name is Mariah!" she yelled loudly. She was now beginning to shake, her knees were about to give out. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

She was cold, wet, nervous and scared. Not a good combination. All of a sudden she felt the blood drain from her face. She could tell she was pale. "I need to see Tala!" she yelled, deciding to go on with what she came there for. One guard whispered something to the other guard. "Why do you wish to see him!" the first one questioned.

_Man, they asked a lot of questions._ "I just need to see him!" she yelled getting impatient. "Mr. Ivanov has better things to do than to talk to some girl fan." the second guard said mockingly. "Girl fan!" Mariah yelled outraged. "I am no girl fan! I **need** to see him! It's important!" she yelled, but it was in vain. They just laughed, "Go home little girl."

Mariah glared at the two, but then when she noticed it was no use, she turn and started to walk away. No, she was not leaving, just going to the other side. The pinkette had left her team without telling them, walked all the way there through rain and cold Russian wind, just to turn around and go back, heck no!

She was getting into that abbey, she didn't know how, but if she didn't do this now, she would never have the courage to later. When she got to the other side of the abbey, she saw guards all over the place. Spotlights were gliding all over the landscape.

This was gonna be harder than she thought. Swiftly running behind some bushes, she felt like an undercover agent trying to get back some important diamond. No, this was much more serious, much more dangerous...she has another life to think about...

Scanning the area, she spotted an open window. She started to think. It was on the 3rd floor, but that wasn't her problem. She was good with climbing. It's just, the window was all the way on the other side of the place. She would have to sneak past guards with guns and spotlights. _Yeah Boris, you have absolutely nothing to hide._ She thought sarcastically. One wrong move and she would be found out.

Mariah took a deep breath. What she was about to do was very dangerous_. What if they can't see me because of the rain. _She thought slyly. O.K. I'm going in. For her first move, she dodged a few spotlights and then hid behind a statue that was in the very middle of the yard. They couldn't see her either, rain _is_ a good thing. The window was only a few more yards away.

Almost there. This was going to be the hard part. She had to pass the guards. But she would have to run right in front of them. Another deep breath.

She got down on her knees and began to crawl. Just when she thought she was home free, one of the guards said, "Hey, I think I see something." he signaled to the spotlight person to shine the light in a certain area. "Oh, snap!" Mariah whispered. The light came very close to her she backed up a little, but the more she backed up the closer the light came.

That's when she hit a tree, small tree. She couldn't back up anymore. Then the guard yelled, "Guess there was nothing there, never mind!" The pinkette sighed in relief, then continued to the window. When she got there, she removed her cloak. It would only wear her down. She throw the clothing in some nearby bushes. Then she grabbed the wooden ladder like plant thing, (A/N: I don't know what it's called. But that thing that plant vines can go up that's usually on the side of houses. It's like a ladder.) and began to climb. When she got to the second floor, she was beginning to slip. Since the ladder plant thing was wood, it was very slippery, and it was already dangerous to be climbing on a weak wooden ladder plant thing.

Then there was the fact that every time she looked up, huge drops of rain that seeped from the windowsill would drop in her eyes, causing her to have to let go one hand and rub her eyes. Then she heard a crack sound. This wasn't good.

The wooden ladder was about to snap. Her left foot slipped and she was barely holding on. As the thing was about to collapse. Thinking quick, she jumped and grabbed the window ledge next to her. _Hey, what do you know! It's the window I was going for._ Without another thought, she swung in. Bad move.

When she got in she heard a someone shout, "What the!" That's when she remembered, if the light was on, that meant someone must have been in there! Now, my brain kicks in!

She looked up to see that it was none other than, a half naked Bryan. She stared at the boy in front of her, who only had on boxers. "Ah...Hi! Um..." she said rather stupidly. It's one thing to sneak into someone's room, but another to stand there looking at them while their dressing. "What are you doing here!" he demanded, furiously trying to find something to cover up with.

"Oh...me... ah...I..." her brain was trying to work double time. Key word: trying. "Um... I think the real question is, what were you doing changing with your window open, and it's raining!" she said, moving to the door.

"You can't just leave your window open. I bet you did that on purpose just so I would come here! You know, you are a very, very bad person. And now I have to go find Tala's room, excuse me." the whole while she was talking, Bryan stared at her like she was insane. Then she slipped out the door and ran left, she doesn't like right, it always leads to bad things.

_Oh my God! I just saw Bryan in his boxers! He is so gonna kill me!_ Then as if one Que, Bryan came running after her. _This just isn't my day... night! _Then, again not thinking, she entered another room. _All this action is not good for the baby._ Holding the door shut, she heard, "What are you doing here?"

She looked up to see the red headed Russian she was looking for. _Well at lease I found him. _She gave weak smile. "Tala..." The Russian glared at her. "How did you get in here!" he demanded. "That's not important. I... I have something to tell you." she admitted. _Oh, boy! How am I suppose to tell Tala that I'm pregnant with his baby!

* * *

_

Jashomara- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I can't wait to see how Tala reacts when she tells him. Oh, and how is she gonna get out! 

Lady J- If you want Jashomara to continue REVIEW, but only if you want her to continue. Please review! Later!


	2. How It Happened

Jashomara- Thank you ... for your reviews! They made me very happy! People DO like Tala x Mariah pairings! Yayness. Oh, and just so you know, here are the characters ages:

Mariah- 16

Tala- 18 (I know, bad Tala.)

Bryan-18

Kai- 17

Ray- 17

Salima-16

Tyson- 16

Max- 16

Lee- 17

Hilary- 16

Mariam- 16

Lady J- The rest will come in the story later, but this chapter is mostly Tala, Mariah and Bryan. Oh , and Jashomara still does not own beyblade.

WARNING: Rating has been changed!

* * *

**Last time on**: Babies Change EVERYTHING: 

Then, again not thinking, she entered another room. _All this action is not good for the baby._ Holding the door shut, she heard, "What are you doing here?"

She looked up to see the red headed Russian she was looking for. _Well at lease I found him. _She gave weak smile. "Tala..." The Russian glared at her. "How did you get in here!" he demanded. "That's not important. I... I have something to tell you." she admitted. _Oh, boy! How am I suppose to tell Tala that I'm pregnant with his baby!_

**Now:**

"Well what are you doing here?" he demanded again. "How did you get in here!" he didn't give her a chance to explain. "Tala—" before she could finish they heard, "Tala, that pink haired wanna-be cat is head for your- oh. Never mind." Bryan stopped short at the door.

"What are you doing here?" the lavender haired teen questioned. "I'm here for Tala! Not you!" she folded her arms and looked away from him. Bryan looked up at Tala with a shocked expression. "Are you... an her–"

"No!" the red head stopped him before he could go any further. "O.k. well in that case." he grabbed hold of the pinkette. Mariah looked down at his hand which was on her arm. "Are you touching me?" she looked him up and down. Then he started to pull her. "Let me go you Biovolt test subject!" this made Bryan very angry.

While taking the girl out of the room, guards had now started gathering on the outside due to the noise. The lavender haired boy was about to take her down the hall, her struggling wasn't helping. So, she had to do what she came there to do. "Tala, I'm pregnant!" she said just loud enough for only her, Bryan and Tala to hear. Bryan then stopped and looked at Tala questioningly.

Then the red head made a face as if saying, 'What the hell' and 'Are you serious?' at the same time. Then he waved his hand to the side, motioning for Bryan to let her go. "Guards, stand down!" Tala ordered. The soldiers glanced at each other, but did what they were told.

Bryan and Mariah moved inside of the room. The pinkette stood away from both of the boys. "What did you say?" Tala asked eyeing her. The red head walked over to his door and shut it. The male teens just stared at Mariah.

"I said, I'm... pregnant." she said in a lower tone than before. Bryan looked at the red head then back at the pinkette. "What has that got to do with Tala?" Bryan asked, not believe that his friend would actually sleep with _that_, as he called her. "It's his baby!" she shouted. "It's not mine!" the supposedly going-to-be-father yelled back. "The baby is not an it! And yes she or he is yours!"

"How do you even know your pregnant?" he demanded. Mariah rolled her eyes. "Because, I went to the clinic and the test proved positive and I took a home test 3 TIMES! So, I think I would know if I was pregnant!" she yelled. She folded her arms and blew some strands of hair off of her face only for them to fall back.

Then she got angry at them, the strands of hair. She started to growl. "Yeah Tala, she's gotta be pregnant, look how emotional she's getting." the lavender haired teen mocked. Mariah glared daggers at him, hoping he would just drop dead.

Then the confused and pregnant teen took a deep breath to calm herself. "How do you know it's mine?" Tala questioned. "Oooo, good question. Could be that weakling, Ray." he smirked, which was very annoying to Mariah. "If he's so weak then how did he beat you 2 years ago, hm...?" then Bryan's eyebrow began to twitch, with anger. "Tala, let's just kick her out." he looked to his friend.

The red head was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Everything was silent for a few minutes. "How do you know it's mine." Tala continued, dismissing Bryan's suggestion. "I'm no slut. You're the only boy I've ever been with." then she looked to the side and muttered, "Can't believe I lost my virginity to a creep like you." She sighed and looked sadly out of the window, but couldn't see anything because it was raining.

Bryan just couldn't believe this. It was impossible! Tala and... Mariah! What is the world coming to! He kept everting his eyes from Mariah to Tala over and over again. The room was dead silent, until Bryan took a deep breath and said, "O.k. How the hell did this happen!" The pinkette looked to the floor, then back up at him. "You remember that party that Mr. Dickingson threw?"...

**Flashback**

Everybody was having a good. The World Tournament had ended 2 days ago. Mr. D was having a celebration party. Kai and the Demolition had won. (A/N: Yes, people I changed it. Kai should have won. Well, that's my opinion.)

The Demo Boys were just there to stand there and in a way, rub it in everybody's face, without saying anything. Bryan was currently over at the drinks, which contained alcohol. They couldn't believe Mr. D actually allowed that. Kai was over next to the food, eating a piece of chicken. Most people at the party couldn't believe Kai, The Kai, was standing up by the food table, eating chicken!

Some bladers were actually taking pictures. But you should have really seen Tyson when the two-toned haired boy walked over to the dessert table. But, other than Kai yelling at Tyson telling him to back off and that he was human too and had to eat food every now and then, everybody was in a really good mood.

Well, except for one person. A lonely pink haired girl sat at a table and watched her friends have fun. She was upset. It wasn't the party or the fact that her team lost the tournament, but... She sighed and looked over to her long-time crush, Ray, who was, at the moment, dancing with his girlfriend, Salima.

She looked ready to cry. Her brother Lee had came over a couple times to make sure she was alright, but she would just tell him to go back and enjoy himself. And he didn't even come back! She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with the sight of Ray and Salima making out two tables in front of her! Sniffing, she got up. _I can't stay here. _She thought, heading for the stairs, a glass Red Wine in hand. Even though she was too young to drink, she really didn't care about anything right now.

When she got up stairs, she spotted a room that she didn't think was occupied and went in. She flipped on the lights, only to find one of the Demolition Boys sitting on the bed staring at her. She gasp and stepped back. "Tala?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. "To die." she answered making her way to the opposite side of the bed he was on. "I can arrange that." he said mono toned. The pinkette took a deep breath. _Oh, great now I'm stuck in a room with Mr. Mood Swing. Of course I could just leave, but now I don't _feel _like getting up . _

"Why are you here?" She asked, wanting to make small talk, she hadn't really talked all night. The red head thought about answering, "Parties aren't really me." Mariah nodded even though he couldn't see, his back was turned to her. Tala picked his glass up off the floor and drunk some more wine.

It didn't seem like it, but he was already a bit tipsy. Music from down stairs flowed into the room. They were playing a loud, party like song. "I can't believe Mr. D actually let them play that kind of music." Mariah said laying back on the bed.

"Finally the old geezer did something cool." Tala said mono toned, while getting a glimpse of Mariah taking a sip of her Red Wine. Then, noticing what he just saw, the red head turned around, "You can't drink! How old are you, 15?" he asked. Mariah sighed. "No, I'm 16." she answered. "Funny, the last time I checked you had to be 21. How old are you, 3?" she asked in a mocking way.

"18, thank you very much." he answered. "That don't sound like 21 to me." the pinkette smirked. "16 sounds further away." he stated. "Well tonight, I'm 21." she took another sip.

Silence then covered the room. You could only hear the music and people talking down stairs. Then Tala laid on the bed beside Mariah, revealing the 6 empty glasses on the night stand. Mariah stared at the glasses that had a little Red Wine still left at the very bottom. He had just finished his 7th glass and put it on the night stand with the others.

The female teen had just finished her glass and sat it on the floor. "So, why is your _boyfriend_ out there dancing with another girl?" Tala asked in an I-don't-really-care tone. Mariah looked down at her empty glass. "He's not my boyfriend, he's her's." her eyes began to fill with tears. She tried hard to hold them back, but it was useless.

She started to cry, against her will. Tala looked at the girl next to him with curiosity. "What's your problem?" he asked still not caring. "I always liked him... he was...mine." she sniffed. "He dumped me... for... her." she took a deep breath and was now crying even louder. She sat up with her hands cupping her face, which actually projected the loudness of her crying. She didn't care if he was there, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

The pinkette was surprised when he didn't tell her to shut up, but it was nothing compared to how shocked she was when she felt a hand rubbing her back. Then she felt him scoot over to where she was. Taking her hands away from her face and opening her eyes, she looked at the boy.

"You shouldn't care about him. I'm mean, your popular, pretty, happy..." the sad girl looked at him. "Well, not right now, but I'm pretty sure you can find someone else. I bet there are tons of boys just waiting for you to notice them and one day, you'll find him. Sure right now you're in a lot of pain, but you'll get over him." There was silence between the two after that. Tala's hand was still resting on her back.

Mariah was taken aback by his words, it was so... un-Tala-like, but she believed him. At the time she really need someone to be there for her and that someone was Tala. His hand moved from her back to her head and pushed her closer to him, until their lips met in a long passionate kiss. At the moment neither of them were thinking anything, Tala was drunk and Mariah needed to get her mind off of Ray, even if it meant being with Tala.

For the first time in her life, she wanted him, really, really badly. Knowing it was wrong to take advantage of a half drunk person, she moved on top of him, still kissing deeply... and it lead to other things. (A/N: Sorry, I can't do a lemon, don't really know how. And I am only 13... so sorry.)

**End Flashback**

"So, yeah." Mariah finished telling the story. It took a moment for it to sink in Bryan's head, but soon he replied, "Tala actually said that?" The red head glared at him, "I was half drunk." he gave his excuse. "Yeeeeeaaaaah, you were HALF drunk and the non-drunk side of you wasn't resisting, now was it?" he asked.

"Shut up Bryan." Tala shot. Then he sighed and looked at Mariah, "So, what you want me to come with you to the clinic when you get your abortion or something?" he asked.

"I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION!" she exploded. "Yes, you are! I don't have time to be bothered with some baby! You're getting an abortion!" "Ahhhhh... guys?" Bryan tried to say something when Mariah yelled. "There is no way! You are not my daddy! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Um... guys." the lavender haired teen tried again, but Tala continued. "I don't want it! Kill it!" "GUYS!"

"WHAT?" the arguing teens yelled. "Boris is coming." Bryan finally got out what he was trying to say. They both looked at each other. "Quick out the window! We'll talk about this later." Tala commanded opening the window and pushing her to it. "No, I'm pregnant you idiot, it could kill the baby!"

"Exactly." with that Tala scooped Mariah up and threw her out of the window, then closed it at the exact moment Boris came into the door. "What is going on here?" he asked sounding a little upset. "Nothing." both of them lied at the same time. "What was all the noise?" the maniacal man continued. "Me and Bryan were fighting."

"The guards said they saw a pink haired girl." Tala looked at Bryan. "Oh! Tala had got wet by the rain and he had his hair down. Stupid guards, don't know red from pink." Boris eyed them suspiciously then walked back out. Both boy let out the breath they were holding. "I can't believe I just covered for you and your girlfriend." Bryan said. "So now what are you gonna do?" he asked. "What can I do?..."

* * *

So, did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I love you all, bye! 


	3. Planning

Jashomara- Sorry I haven't update in a long time, my momma had to put our computer in storage. Thank God I have my Auntie Helen's. I'm staying here for a week and I'll try to get as much chapter's up as possible.

Lady J- O.k. now you talkin' too much.

Jashomara- I'm not talkin', I'm typin'.

Lady J- What eva! Just know that we don't own beyblade, now let's go!

* * *

**At Some Hotel In Russia**

A confused pinkette sat on her hotel bed with her head in her hands. Today was the day they had to leave and go back home. Nobody, but her, Tala, Bryan and her best friend, Mariam knew about the baby. She had her bags packed and ready to go, but… she didn't know if she wanted to leave.

Mariah only had 4 choices:

Choice # 1- Go home and tell her mom and the rest of her family causing them to be shunned by the rest of the White Tiger Village and kicked out all because she go pregnant out of wedlock. Plus the fact that Lee would kill her.

Choice #2- Stay in Russia and 'persuade' (coughthreatencough) Tala to take care of the baby with her for the rest of her life. And she'd still have to deal with Lee because she has to tell him she's not going home.

Choice #3- Get an abortion and pretend that none of that ever happened.

Choice #4- Commit suicide.

She wrote all this down on a piece of paper. Mariam had just came in the room. "So, what are you going to do?" Mariah just shook her head. Mariam came and took the list of choices Mariah had in her hand. When the bluenette read the first choice she shrugged. When she read the second choice she almost laughed. When she read the 3rd choice she got a weird look on her face. And she just decided to ignore the last on.

"O.k. we can scratch out choices #'s 3 and 4." The bluenette let out a 'hm…' then said, "# 2 is looking pretty good."

"I liked # 4 better." Mariah sounded like she was crying. Mariam shook her head. "Mariah, look at me." Sniffing, the pinkette looked up at her friend with puffy red eyes and tear-strained face.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again, you hear me?" the blunette looked, and was serious. "You're gonna get through this." Mariah nodded and wiped some of her tears. That's when Lee came in. "You girls ready?" Then he saw Mariah. "What's wrong?" he stepped further into the room.

"Nothing." The younger sibling got up and got her bags. "Ya'll coming?" she called over her shoulder. The other 2 followed behind her. All the way down, Lee kept glancing at his sister. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him, she never does. When the got outside, they saw that the rest were already down.

A few seconds later, Tyson unexpectedly burst through the hotel doors. "You guys!" he yelled, startling everyone. "I just found a note on our dresser! It's from Kai, he says he's not leaving!" Hilary came over to him and hit him in the back of the head. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" she yelled in his ear. "Leave it to Kai to leave without telling anyone." Ray laughed, his girlfriend, Salima on his arm.

This was a normal thing, Kai always went off on his own. Soon the cabs came and everybody got in, well everybody except Mariam and Mariah. "Come on, you two. Get in." Lee told them. Mariah looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm not going." Her brother looked confused. "What!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not going. I have something to do." "Mariah don't be crazy. Ge-" "No Lee!" she cut him off. "Don't try to stop me! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Tell mommy and daddy I said hi." With that, the pinkette ran off followed by the blunette.

Lee just sat there with his mouth open. Then the driver pulled off. There was nothing he could do, when his sister has her mind set on something, it's set, there is no reset button. This was gonna be very hard to explain to his parents…

**At The Hawatari Mansion**

3 Russians sat in deep conversation in side of a library. It was just last night that Tala heard the shocking news that he was going to be a daddy. Right after Boris left the room he called Kai. The two-toned haired boy told them to meet him at his mansion.

"…So, what your telling me is you were half drunk and got that pink fur ball pregnant?" Kai asked as calmly as possible. Then he and Bryan looked at each other and burst out laughing. (A/N: Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday.)

Tala just sat with his arms folded and a serious look on his face. "And she's keeping it." When he said that Kai immediately stopped laughing, Bryan continued though. The red head and the two-toned haired boy stared at him.

Then Bryan slowly stopped laughing. "It's gets funnier every time I hear it." Kai just shook his head. "Tala, you can't be a daddy, you can hardly take care of yourself."

Bryan thought for a little while. "Well, Mariah must have been pretty depressed and drunk for her to want to keep **your** child."

"Bryan, shut up for a while." Tala told him and ran a hand through his hair. "You know if you don't help take care of it you'll have to pay child support." Kai told him. "What's that?" the red head asked.

"You really need to get out more." Kai sighed. "It's when, since you don't take care of you kid you have to pay to help out."

On the outside of the library, some body was listening. The tall blond, Spencer, heard everything. "I have to go tell Boris." So off he went.

In Voltaire's Office 

"He what?" Boris stood up outraged. "How could something like this happen? Are you sure?" the ugly, evil thing asked. "I'm sure master." Spencer told him. "Bring Tala!" he commanded. The blond was about to walk out of the door when Voltaire said, "Halt!" Spencer stopped and turned to face him.

Kai's Granddaddy was silent for a while. "Maybe they've discovered something!" he exclaimed in his own deep and order-like tone. Boris was a little confused, but hid it very well. "Who is the girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir."

Voltaire leaned back in his chair. "Find out who she is and everything about her, stalk her if you have to! Find out when she having our new, little _project_." Then the old, mad man started to laugh, maniacally of course, and so did the other 2.

"Wait, Voltaire, I think this would be a job for Tala, don't you think? He would be able to get more and faster information." Boris stopped the laughter. "Hm…" the old man thought. "I do suppose you're right. Bring me… Tala."

**At Some (Different) Hotel In Russia **

**2 Nights Later**

"I can't believe we're actually staying here in Russia… by ourselves!" Mariam exclaimed while jumping on the hotel bed and then laying on it. Mariah was in the mirror holding her shirt up and poking at her stomach. "I can't believe I'm carrying Tala's baby."

"Why won't you abort it?" Mariam asked sitting up. Mariah turned to her. "Because it's not just Tala's, it's mine too." Then she turned back to the mirror and continued what she was doing. "I'm getting fat! After I have this baby I'm going to the gym." The pinkette walked over to a closet and got a towel and washrag. "I'm about to take a bath." She told her best friend.

"Alright." Mariam nodded.

Then Mariah disappeared into the bathroom. Mariam then went and turned on the hotel t.v. and bounced back on the bed, only to get up when some body knocked on the door. "What!" she asked to the person forgetting she wasn't in her house. Then she got up and opened the door and was very, VERY surprised to see Tala!… with Kai and Bryan.

"What do you want?" she asked with an attitude. Even though he never did anything to her, she was still mad because he wouldn't help take care of her best friend's baby. "Is Mariah here?" the red head asked, unfazed by her attitude.

"How did you find out where she was?" Mariam continued her interrogation. "I have connections." He answered a little irritated that she wasn't answering his question. "So, she is here… good. May I come in and speak to her?" he asked.

"No." Mariam said simply and folded her arms. "I have to talk to her." Tala was now a little ticked, but he was still remaining calm and looked unfazed. "Why?" she said in the most annoying tone.

Tala thought back to his emotional training in the abbey. "_Little girl_, we have to discuss some grown up business, will you please let me in." that made Mariam very angry, so she shut the door. "See, I told you, you should have let me talk." Bryan said to Tala.

"Fine you try!" the red head stepped aside. The lavender haired 18- year-old stepped to the door. "Let a mature adult do this." Kai and Tala rolled their eyes. Bryan knocked on the door. His answer was, "What?" from the bluenette.

"It's Bryan!" he said trying to sound mature. "And that's suppose to make it better." Mariam said almost laughing.

"Yo girl you better open up this door right now, you heard." He said while looking in his slang he picked up from the library, now he can't get rid of it. "Not even if a maniac was chasing you with a knife and gun." She replied.

"That's it Btch!" at that the door swung open. "What did you just call me?" a furious Mariam appeared.

"You better be glad we in public!" she yelled, but punch him anyway. Bryan was about to jump her when they heard a soft voice. "Mariam, who's at the door?" the pinkette who just got out of the shower asked.

"You're baby daddy." Then the bluenette left their sight, only for Mariah to come. "What do you want?" Mariah also had an attitude.

The boys were silent for a while because of what she was wearing: A tank top a.k.a. women beater shirt and boxers showing off beautiful, ceramal brown, hairless, soft legs along with her arms which could be described the same way and a little cleavage also her hair was down and wet.

The boys just stared. Hey, can you blame them! The lived in Biovolt all their lives', a place were there are no girl and when they do see girls, they're fully clothed… they do live in Russia. They rarely see half-naked girls even in bikini season, they're too busy training, but I'm getting off the subject now. After escaping his trance Bryan quickly flipped through his slang book for words he could use.

Then he found them. "Yo dawg, you hit that." Tala and Kai then turned him. "English please!" they yelled. "You did IT with her. With this!" he said doing the Coka Cola bottle hand motion.

Mariah cleared her throat. "You know I'm still standing here." She informed. That's when Tala shook his head, "Um…" he said in a stupid way. Mariah raised an eyebrow. "I came here to talk to you." He said, getting his Tala-ness back.

"Well, you're here, talk." The pinkette said stubbornly. "May we come in?" Tala asked. Mariah thought for a while then stepped aside. "Nice crib you got here." Mariah and Mariam looked at Bryan weirdly. "Bryan, I'm going to burn that book." Kai said and shot him a death glare.

Mariah then shut the door and walked over to the boys. "Now, talk." She demanded. Bryan looked in side of his book again. "Man, they ain't got it in here. That's messed up yo." The lavender haired "mature adult" said. "I'm just gonna say it… Are all pregnant chicks this mean?" he asked.

"Bryan, may I speak to you outside?" Kai asked getting up. "Why?" he asked. "Just come on." Kai commanded clearly pissed. Then Bryan also got up. "You guys can't leave." Tala kinda pleaded. "You're a man Tala act like one." Kai said and then left.

"Be strong homie, peace." Bryan said hitting his chest twice the holding up 2 fingers. That's when Kai came back and dragged him out.

The girls just stood there for a little while. Tala just sat there not knowing what to say. "TALK!" Mariah's outburst scared him.

"I'm going to help take care of the baby." Then the room went silent. "Hn! What changed your mind?" the pinkette folded her arms. Tala had to think up a good lie, he could tell her Voltaire made him go there and was planning on making the baby a test subject.

"Well… I was thinking about this whole dad thing… and I thought what's the use of being a dad when you don't get what you made." The girls still had a mad look on their faces'.

"I mean, me ignoring the baby isn't going to get rid of it, right?" The girls nodded. "True-ness." Mariam agreed.

"So, I was thinking… maybe… you could… I don't know… come live with me… in Kai's mansion."

"Mansion! Of course we can come live with you!" Mariam exclaimed.

"Wait a minute Mariam." Mariah stopped her over excited friend. "Who all lives there?" she asked looking skeptical. "Me, Kai, and Kai's Grandpa, but he never comes out of his office. And I guess it's safe to say Bryan lives there too, since he never leaves." Tala scratched his head.

"So how about it?" he asked. Mariah thought. Mariam was secretly praying she would say yes and so was Tala, mainly because Voltaire would have his head. 5 long seconds passed. "O.k." she decided. "Yes! Tala, pack all our stuff and get us a limo! We livin' large now!" Mariam exclaimed.

* * *

Jashomara- This chapter was long and random, but trust that this… is just the beginning. Starting from the next chapter things get personal and the drama comes in. Just wait.

Lady J- You sound like some movie person. Theatrical, that's what you are Theatrical with a capital T. Anyways, if anybody out there wants to see the next chapter please review!


	4. Voltaire's Interrigation

Jashomara- Guess what? I'm baaaaaaack.

Lady J- Dun, dun, dun, dom.

Jashomara- See I told ya'll we would be back. Yes people the Chaotic Cousins are back and typing. Sorry about the wait, computer problems, but here goes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh, and we don't own beyblade, we should all know that by now.

* * *

**In a Stretch Hummer going to the Hawatari's Mansion**

Mariam and Mariah moved the next day since they really didn't bring that many things with them. For some reason Tala came to get them in a stretch Hummer (A/N: For those of you who don't know what that is, it's like a limo, but a Hummer limo.) Mariah and Mariam sat on one side while Tala, Kai and Bryan sat with their eyes closed on the other side, well not Bryan.

"Yo ain't this a seriously tricked out ride?!" he exclaimed. Mariam couldn't help but laugh. Bryan kind of liked the attention he was getting and continued saying things out of his slang-tionary. Now, it didn't matter if Kai burned his book, he practically memorized every word. When they pulled up to the mansion all the girls could say was, "Whoa…" their eyes widened.

"Wow, I've always seen it magazines, but I never imagined the mansion to be this huge." Mariam said in an exited whisper. "And we're going to live here."

"Joy." Mariah said with no enthusiasm what so ever. When they got out, they noticed a butler was carrying their suitcases into the mansion. "Hey, what's wrong, Riah?" Mariam asked. "Nothing, I just think I'm gonna miss my family a little."

"We can still visit." The blunette reassured her. "Yeah, I guess your right. Moving away was pay back for not getting me anything for my birthday." Mariah said to herself more than Mariam. "Welcome to our crib." Bryan said leading them in the mansion. Kai and Tala followed a few feet behind.

When they got inside, Kai said, "Bryan, show them their rooms." The lavender haired teen nodded and began to talk again. Kai and Tala walked to Voltaire's Office.

**In Voltaire's Office **

"She's here Master Voltaire." Tala announced. "Excellent." Voltaire touched his finger tips. "Everything is going according to plan. When is she due." He asked. "Do what sir?" Tala asked. "When is she due, when is my baby coming."

Tala didn't feel right when Voltaire said it was **his** baby, but he answered, "She's only 2 weeks pregnant. She's say's somewhere in February."

"Good." The gray haired thing said. Tala could practically see what he was planning. "She has no idea what we're up to either. So, young and naïve." Tala pointed out with an evil smirk. Kai whom was standing there the whole time decided to speak up, "Grandfather, shall I tell them to get ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, and tell the cook to make a _special _drink for our pink haired friend." Again with he evil, maniacal laughter.

**Back with Bryan, Mariah, and Mariam**

Bryan had just led them to their rooms. Mariah's room had a pink covered king sized bed with pink curtains. She also had a pink carpet, pink walls, dresser and vanity, even a pink flat-screened t.v. Mariah looked around. "This room has a lot of pink in it." She said in a disapproving manner. "Don't you like pink?" Bryan questioned.

Mariah sighed. "No, I do not. I'm sick of it." She told him. "Ain't yo favorite color pink?" he asked. "No, I just wear it a lot so it will match my hair, but favorite color is blue." She told him. "O.k. we'll just ask Voltaire to give you another room." Then the butler came up. "Master Bryan, Mistress Mariah, Mariam." He greeted. "Yo that's messed up, son." Mariam picking up some of Bryan's slang.

Bryan smiled, but Mariah just rolled her eyes. "Dinner is ready." He announced. Mariah said, "O.k. we'll be down." Then the butler bowed then turned and left.

**At Dinner**

Mariah was seated at one end of a very long table. It had a pure white tablecloth and silverware in front of each seat. Mariam was on her left and Bryan was by Mariam. To her right was an empty chair then Tala and Kai. They had been waiting for about a minute now. Bryan had just whispered something to Mariam that made her laugh.

_I swear those to like each other. Who would have thought,_ _Mariam and Bryan?_ Mariah thought to her self. Then suddenly the two huge, brown marble door in front of the room opened and Voltaire and Boris came out. They took their seats. "Welcome my guests!" his booming voice bounced of the walls. "I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far." He looked directly at Mariah, which made her kind of uncomfortable.

"If you have any problem at all, just say so." He finished. When the whole room got quiet, he clapped his hands and cooks poured out of the kitchen doors with different platters of food. They set the plates on the table. Mariam and Mariah gazed at all the food. Fresh sushi, round juicy grapes, beautifully cut fish, good ol' mash potatoes with grave, big, fat watermelon and to top it all off spicy fried chicken! (A/N: They had more, but I'm making myself hungry.)

"Wow!" Mariam exclaimed. "That's a lot of food." Bryan leaned over to her, "This is nothing, wait until you see Wednesday night's dinner!" In front of Mariah was a wineglass with what looked like wine, in it. "Um… May I have something else to drink?" she asked looking at Voltaire.

"Why? You don't like that wine?" he asked. "No, that's not it, it's just, I don't drink." She said. "Well, that's hard to believe, because if you didn't drink, we would be having this conversation."

"Ow… that was cold, G." Bryan said to Voltaire. "No, if I weren't so stupid we would be having this conversation." Mariah retorted with an attitude. "Either way, it's still your fault." The gray haired thing at the end of the table said. Mariah had a good mind to go and slap him. They a servant came to Voltaire. "Please get our pink haired friend some water to drink." He told the servant. "Yes sir." She said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Get Tala some water too! He doesn't need anymore alcohol! Don't need him getting' anybody else pregnant!" Bryan called after the servant. Tala did his most frightening death glare ever and Bryan was his target. The lavender haired boy shuttered. "Mariah, get yo baby's daddy." Bryan said, sounding like a real scary cat gangster.

"Bryan, I'm going to kill you!" Tala said through his teeth, while standing up. "Settle down Tala. Let's all just enjoy the meal." Boris finally spoke up. The fuming red head took his seat. Then the servant from before came back with a cup of water and placed it before Mariah. Reminding her of the conversation she and Voltaire had earlier.

Everybody then began stacking his or her plates with food and eating in silence. Everything was way too quiet for Bryan. All you could here was the 'cling, cling' sound of silverware hitting the glass plates. After a few more second he could take it. "Somebody talk! I can't take this silence! It's loud and annoying!"

"Like you." Kai said, finally speaking. Laugher rang from Mariam and Mariah. Kai and Tala smirked, while Voltaire and Boris did nothing. Bryan just took another bite on his chicken. "So, Mariah," Voltaire began, "What do you plan on doing after you have this baby?" he finished. "I don't know. Maybe, get my own house, raise my baby." She shrugged.

"What about Tala?" the old man asked. All these questions were really un-Voltaire-like. Mariah knew he wasn't at all interested in her life, but what _was_ he getting at. "What about Tala?" Mariah asked. "Is he raising the baby too?"

"I don't know, that's his choice." Tala was really annoyed at the fact that they were talking about him like her wasn't there. And the questions continued… "So you don't mind being a single mother?" a gray eyebrow rose.

"I'm not going to be single. I'm pretty sure there's some guy out there for me." She said smugly. Voltaire took a bite of his chicken. After chewing, he asked, "So what your saying is, you don't need Tala?"

Mariah shrugged again. "That wasn't what I was saying, but I don't." Kai's grandfather nodded. "I see." Then everything was quiet once more. Everyone at the table had been amused by this interrogation, except Tala of course, whom was mumbling under his breath during the whole thing.

_Wow! For Kai to have came out being almost a mute, who would have guessed how much Voltaire talked. _Mariah thought to herself. That's when his mouth started up again. "Mariah, don't you thing your child would want to know who their biological father is?"

"I'll still tell them who their father is. It's not like they were adopted. Even if they were adopted, they'd be o.k. I was adopted." She concluded. "And look how you turned out." Voltaire said.

"What's wrong with the way I turned out!?" Mariah started to shout. "Nothing. I'm just saying, you're only 16- years- old and already pregnant. Not to mention, by a person your don't even know." Then Mariah snapped. Seeing this, a smirk, tugged Voltaire's lips. (A/N: Ew… Voltaire has lips.)

"That's it! I'm done eating!" She got up. "Aren't you going to drink some water?" Boris asked. "No! You probably put something in it anyway!" _Damn this girl is smart. _Voltaire thought. Just as Mariah was getting to the door, Mariam behind her, Voltaire said, "Oh, and Mariah?" he asked. "Do you even want Tala in your life?"

Mariah stopped in her tracks and turned to face the very annoying man. "Voltaire, just because you wife left you for a younger, sexier, more interesting man, with your 2 kids, who, when they were old enough left you too, but one was nice enough to leave you their son, even though you still became an old, grouchy, sad little man. That doesn't mean that some peoples lives can't turn out good." Mariah said with anger in her voice. Everyone, except Voltaire, looked pretty amused, even Boris, who tried to hide it.

"And to answer your question, I don't care if Tala's in my life or not. If he doesn't want to, then don't worry about it, but if he has to and wants to then he can see his children, I won't deprive him of that." With that she stormed out of the door, only to put her head back in and see a fuming Voltaire. "Oh, and for your information, I do to know Tala, more than you do, I bet." Then she slammed the door and left.

As her and Mariam were walking back to their rooms, Mariam asked, "Hey, Mariah, was all that stuff you said about Voltaire true?" she asked. "I don't know, but I bet his life went something like that." The two girls laughed.

**Back in the Dinning Room**

Bryan just had to say something. "Yo, V! You just got cracked on by Tala's baby mama! You must feel mighty crunchy!" Voltaire's face turned so red, you'd probably mistake him for a gray haired tomato. "BRYAN!"

* * *

Did you enjoy it?! I hope no body minds all the slang in the story and if you can't understand it, then just tell me and I'll translate in parentheses. If your o.k. review anyway! 


	5. Kai's Grandma!

Jashomara- Thank you **Jessica Broward, Bluestray, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, ****ms. Controversy, and darkphoenix23 **for reviewing! I love you people. -tears-

Lady J- Don't go getting' all emotional on us. OMG. Anyway, as you can see we're updating faster this time. So… hats off to us.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our OC, Kadie, whom you all will meet later.

* * *

Hawatari Mansion 

It was the second day Mariah had been in the Hawatari Mansion and she was already bored. Mariam had ditched her and went somewhere with Bryan. There probably flirting in the most gangsta way possible. The pinkette just sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her room was huge and she had a flat-screen t.v., an ipod, a huge CD collection, a CD player, a computer, and a hot tub!

I know what you're thinking. How in the world can she be bored?! Well, her mind wasn't really on all those things. She was once again thinking about her baby. She had morning sickness this morning and was still feeling kind of ill. She also felt alone. She didn't like the way that Mariam just took off right after she got better.

She was also thankful. The blunette would have probably just "entertained" her with another "great" story about how funny Bryan is. Mariah sighed as she played with her belly button, thinking about how her life is going to change. Voltaire had really brought up a good point last night. What is Tala to her? How will he act when the baby is born?

In the Library 

Kai and Tala sat in there regular chairs reading. Tala would turn the page every now and then even though he wasn't reading and Kai, being his best friend, could tell. The redhead growled turning the page that he had only been on for five seconds. That's when Kai put his book down. "O.k. what's wrong?" he asked. Tala put his book down too.

That's when he snapped. "What's wrong?! What's right?! Kai, I got a girl pregnant! I'm going to be a father! I don't know how to be a father! And this book isn't making any sense!" he shouted.

"Um… maybe you can't read the book because it's upside down." Kai said taking pity on his confused friend. "About the dad part. Well, you don't even have to worry about that. Boris is taking your child and experimenting on it, remember?"

Then Tala said, "Oh yeah." There was a knock at the door. "What!?" Kai asked. "May I come in." a small feminine voice came. Kai looked at Tala and Tala looked back. "Come in!" Kai said, not breaking eye contact with Tala. The door of the dark library opened to reveal the pink haired girl.

"Um…" she started coming further into the room. "I was wondering…" a light blush came to her cheeks. She played with her fingers while looking down. The boys just looked at her with blank faces. "Um… I was wondering… what you wanted to name the baby." She said in a low voice.

This statement was answered with silence. "Well?" she asked nervously. Tala seemed to have been out of it so Kai said, "Tala, she was asking you incase you didn't know."

The redhead shook his head. For some reason Tala's heart was beating faster and he was very nervous. He didn't love her, but… he just didn't feel quite like himself when he was around her. "Oh… um… I never actually thought about it." Mariah then put her head back down. "Oh… o.k." then she slowly turned and started walking to the door.

Mariah felt kind of sad, knowing that Tala hadn't even thought of a name. _Maybe he doesn't care about the baby._ She thought sadly. As she was walking to the door Tala was still contemplating on whether he should say something or not. Just when she was almost to the door he came up with an answer. "Mariah?" he called after her, praying to God that he wouldn't regret it. She turned around to face the father of her unborn child.

"Actually, I have… thought of a name." Mariah and Kai both gave him a weird look. Mariah walked back into the room with a half smile and sat next to Tala on the burgundy sofa. Tala shifted uncomfortably. "You have?" the pinkette said slightly amused. "Yeah." Tala said, begin to feel a little more comfortable.

"What is it?" she asked. "Talriah." He answered. "Are you serious? I was thinking the exact same name." She said in awe. Then Tala looked in Mariah's eyes and Mariah looked back. They just stared at each other for a very long time. Kai looked at both of them and asked, "Should I leave. Cause if ya'll are about to kiss or something I don't want to be here to see it."

Tala then broke away from Mariah's gaze. "Um…" Tala scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um," Kai started. "That word seems to have molded itself into you're vocabulary."

"Well, that's all I came in here for." Mariah jumped up from her seat. "See ya!" then she started walking out of the door. When she was almost there she turned back and said, "Oh, and you can expect some more company later. My sister's coming over!" she said excitedly.

**In Bryan's Room **

Mariam and Bryan had just been talking about how pimpin' their dogs were when Mariam burst out saying, "Hey, Bry!" she stared at him. "What's up?" he asked lying back in a chair. "I wanna have a baby!" she concluded. Bryan nearly choked on his spit. "What?" he asked, losing his gangsta coolness.

"I want to have a baby. I mean Mariah maybe taking it pretty hard, but I can handle it. I'm gangsta, a straight up G. It'll be nothin'" she said, sounding as if getting pregnant and then having the baby was really a no-stress problem. "Um… and how do you plan on going about this plan?" he asked. "I plan on getting pregnant!" she told him, still smiling about her idea.

"From who?" he asked looking her up and down. "From you." She said with slight sadness in her voice. "There's only two words for this situation: Hell NO!" he yelled.

Mariam's smile dropped completely. "Why not?" she asked. "Getting you pregnant. I don't even like sayin' the word. Plus, I can get my Playa's Card taken away for doin' somethin' like that."

Mariam just looked at him sadly. "But, I thought you loved me. I thought you were down with me." Bryan shook his head. "Nah Mar… I cain't do that. I got a girlfriend already." He said sadly.

Mariam refused to let him see her cry. "I'm sorry if I led you on." he apologized. "Whatever." She walked out of the door and slammed it shut. As soon as she got out she saw Mariah standing looking over the balcony of the stairs to the front room. "Mariam, come here hurry." Mariah whispered excitedly.

"What?" Mariam whispered back, going over to see what Mariah was looking at. "Look…" Mariah pointed down into the front room. What you are about to hear may shock and disturb you. Mariam gasped. "Oh, my gosh. Is this happening."

They both stared in shock and horror. Voltaire, the Voltaire, was down stairs talking with friendly gestures and smiles to a… a lady… whom didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation. The lady looked about 5 years younger than Voltaire did. Her hair was tightly pulled back in a gray bun. Her eyes were blue and her clothes were neatly pressed. She looked like a businesswoman. She just looked skeptically at him. The old man smiled nervously at her. "So, how have you been, Canary?" he asked.

"Fine, and yourself?" she said with her nose still in the air. "Same." Voltaire said casually. "So, how has your life been?" he started again. "Oh, after I divorced you I re-married a multi- multi billionaire. He is a fine young gentlemen way better than you were anyway. He knows how to please a woman. We have one child, a girl." She finished. "How has your life been?"

"My life? My life has been fine. I'm raising 3 boys all on my own, including our grandson Kai. They're a hand full, but I've got it all under control. Oh, and my wife, um… Sadie, she's a ball of energy, always going some place." He said embellishing just a _little_. "Speaking of Kai," Voltaire said, changing the subject, "Here he is."

Kai and Tala had just walked into the door. "Oh, Kai how are you?!" the lady got up and went to hug her grandson. "Fine." Kai said while getting squeezed to death by his own granny. "Um… who are you?"Then the lady stopped hugging him. "Why, dear! I'm your grandmother!" Kai went wide-eyed.

_Whoa, this is the lady who was desperate enough to sleep with my grandfather._ Kai shivered at the thought. "Hi." He said with a confused look. "And this must be Tala." As soon as Canary looked at him the red head, Bryan, Mariam, and Mariah came from down stairs. "The whole reason I'm here is because of you." She smiled at him. "Why?" he asked confused. "How do you know me?" he continued.

"Well, when Kai was young, I would come over to see him. You were like his shadow. Everywhere he went, there you were." Tala started thinking. "I can see nothing has change." She smiled, that same old person smile a grandma would give. It was kind of true. Tala did follow Kai around a lot, that, he couldn't deny.

"I hear you're expecting a baby soon." Tala hated talking about this. It made him feel like the whole world knew. "How did you know about that?" he asked keeping his emotionless face. "Darling, it's all over Russia. Don't you read the newspaper?"

"The newspaper!?" he yelled. Canary raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it's in other countries, too." That was Mariah's que. to talk. "Other counties? Like where?" she panicked. "Japan, USA, China-" "China! My parents are going to find out!"

"I take it, you're Mariah. Wait!" the lady wrinkled her eyebrows. "I just saw you walking down the side walk across town before I came here." Canary looked confused.

"That couldn't be. I've been here all day." Mariah said, getting calmer. The lady took a breath. "Now, I maybe getting old, but I know what I saw. You were wearing blue, though. Oh, and you were with some black boy." (A/N: I can say black, because I am. I hope none of you people out there are racist, if you are, then I just lost some readers. Poor me.)

"I was wearing blue and I was with a black guy. Oh my gosh! Was he muscular and looked kind of like a football player?" the pinkette asked, a horrified look on her face. "Yes, very sexy, too?" the old women answered. "Oh, no, you don't think-" she turned and looked at Mariam. "It sure sounds like him." Mariam answered before Mariah could finish.

(A/N: O.k. if you don't like to read cursing then you might want to skip the last sentence.)

Then the door to the front room burst open with a bang! Two people stood there. A girl whom looked exactly like Mariah and a very built, sexy guy. Everybody's eyes were on them. They were all shocked, except Mariah, whom was kind of expecting something like this to happen. Then the black guy began to speak, "O.k. where's the pussy punk bitch who fucked with my girlfriend?!"

* * *

Wow! Doesn't that guy sound like he's going to murder-lize Tala?! Well, guess what? If you want to know what's going to happen next you will review.

The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update quicker. Please review.


	6. Money Ain't Everything!

Yes, I'm on a roll. I'm keeping my promise. The more reviews the faster the updating. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

**Last Time on BCE**

Then the door to the front room burst open with a bang! Two people stood there. A girl whom looked exactly like Mariah and a very built, sexy guy. Everybody's eyes were on them. They were all shocked, except Mariah, whom was kind of expecting something like this to happen. Then the black guy began to speak, "O.k. where's the pussy punk bitch who fucked with my girlfriend?!"

Now

Everyone was taken by surprise. Shocked expressions were seen everywhere. "Well. Where is he!?" the big guy demanded. "Tron, why are you here?" Mariah finally decided to speak up. She walked over to him. "I came to take you home and murderlize the guy that got you pregnant." He told her with a deadly expression on his face.

Tala was feeling slightly nervous, with a pinch of horror and a dash 'I'm about to piss in my pants' syndrome. He didn't know what to do. It was either go up to the guys like a man and let him knock the mess out of him turning him into a sprite or stand back and wait for him the find out who he is, then turn him into a sprite and beat him so bad he'd have to eat through a straw for the rest of his life. Decisions, decisions…

"Sir, if you do not leave at once I will call the authorities." Kai's grandmother spoke, recovering from shock. "Call the poe poes I ain't scared of the poe poes!" he challenged. "They don't faze me. I've been shot 10 times and been to jail 5." Mariah really had to pick better boyfriends.

"Now, which one of you punks is Tala Evanove." He pronounced Tala's last name wrong. "If you don't tell me, I'll just kill all ya'll."

Then, Bryan, being Bryan, just had to say something stupid, "Oh, my gosh! Your vocabulary. It's… it's…slang-a-fied." He said with tears in his eyes. "The way you threaten people is so… gangsta." He walk to over the Tron.

Tron just looked at him like he had grown 3 heads. "I love you!" the lavender haired boy through him self on the football player looking guy. "Get this punk off me!" he starred trying to peel Bryan away. Finally, he had to body slam him on the floor. "Ou, my spine." He cringed. "Teach me how to do that."

Then Tron bent down and asked, "Who's Tala?" in a calm manner. "Oh, that red head guy over there. He's the pussy punk bitch that fucked your girlfriend." Bryan said, not seeming to care that Tron was about to kill one of his closest friends. Tron started walking to Tala, stepping on Bryan in the process. "Ou, that's my homie." Bryan said in a wheezing breathless way.

Tron now, was so close to Tala, the red head could feel his breath. Tron was a big guy, so it was kind of Tala looking up at him than a face to face kind of thing. "Are you Tala Evanove?" he said through his teeth. "That's Ivanov." Tala corrected putting up a tough guy front. "Don't correct me, punk." Tron growled and Tala could have sworn his eyes flash red and he grew fangs. _This is it. I'm about to die._ Tala thought bracing himself for an excruciatingly painful encounter.

"Tron leave him alone!" Mariah yelled, stepping in the situation. She went over and pushed Tala aside and stepped in his place. "Mariah how could you do this? After all we've been through!" he exclaimed. "Tron, we've been through nothing. I never even wanted to go out with you. Our parents just set us up because they wanted me to fall in love with some one as-" she had to find the right words without exposing her deepest secret.

"They wanted me to fall in love with someone up to their standards." She said more calmly. That when the girl whom looked exactly like Mariah, except wearing blue, started to speak. "I can't believe you're still ashamed of our family's wealth!" The girl screamed. "I mean we're filthy stinking rich and you want to date some red head guy who lives in a house the size our dog's house!"

"Kadie, I you know I don't like to flaunt our cash!" Mariah now started to yell again. "I'm not ashamed!" Kadie rolled her eyes. "I bet you lead these people to believe that you were some common girl, instead of the daughter of an actress/model/singer and a secret service agent!"

"Well, I didn't tell them, but-"

"But, nothing! Mariah, this guy doesn't even have a dollar to his name. He doesn't have any money. His best friend's grandfather does… who's kind of cute." Kadie said, grinning widely.

"You think Voltaire is cute!?" Mariah yelled, discussed beyond belief by her sister. "Ew… no! His best friend!" Mariah's twin grimaced.

"Back to what I was saying. This, Tala, is a good-for-nothing, poor, ugly freeloader!" Each one of those words slapped Tala in the face… hard. He put his head down. _It's true, it's all true. I don't have a job, I don't have any money, and I don't provide for anything in this house. (Jashomara: notice he left out the ugly part.) I'm useless. _He looked down on himself. _Ha… hear I am thinking I got some regular old Asia girl pregnant, when her dog's house is the size of a mansion I can't even dream to afford._

"Kadie, it's not always about the money, you know!" Mariah snapped Tala out of his thoughts. "No, not always. Like Kai and me. He may not be rich, but I can settle." Now it was Kai's turn to jump in, "Hey, I don't even know you! What are you talking about!"

"It's o.k. baby, we don't have to tell them about us now." Kadie said calmly. Kai didn't know what to tell this crazy girl. Then, Kadie's expression changed from gentle back to angry. "At lease my Kaizi-poo has some money! Why don't you just go out with Tron, who is a rich, young, cute pro football player. I bet you Tala doesn't have a rock hard 8 pack! I bet you he can't lift 450 pounds!"

"I don't care! Even if Tron had triple as much money as he has now, triple sexiness, and triple the strength, I'd still take Tala over him any day!" the whole room got quiet. Tala's ego was flaring up again. Kadie was at a loss of words.

"That's crazy! You're crazy! You know you can't find anyone better than me!" Tron boasted. Mariah smirked and shook her head. "I already have." She said, simply. "What! Kadie-"

"Goodbye, Tron." Kadie never broke eye contact with her sister. "What!" the guy just wasn't getting it. "She doesn't love you! Scram!" It took awhile for the words to sink in.

"Fine! I'm out. I don't need no whore like you anyway. Peace!" he said walking out and slamming the door. "No, take me with you!" Bryan yelled to the closed door.

Everything went silent. Their minds were trying to process everything that had just happened. Bryan was huddled up on the floor, sulking. Mariam, whom hadn't talked through the whole thing, was thinking about what she would wear tomorrow to try to make Bryan see what he could have had. Canary was contemplating whether to call the cops or not. Kai was wondering what Tala was thinking. (Jashomara: Isn't he the best, best friend?)

Tala was wondering how Mariah could choose him over all that money. Mariah was thinking about what would happen if her parents found out and loosened up their tight schedule to actually come down and pretend to care about her future.

Kadie was imagining Kai just coming out of the bath… shirtless. But, hears the weirdest thought… Voltaire was thinking…(dare I type it)… of a way to ask Canary on a date. (Readers: Gasp. Jashomara: I know.)

Yes, it's true. Our favorite bad guy was…in love. "Well, this certainly was an interesting visit." Canary finally got up and started out the door._ Say something me._ Voltaire tried to find the right words, but they wouldn't come out. Just before the woman opened the door she said, "Oh, and you all are invited to my dinner party, Monday. I look forward to being able to sit and have a long discussion with you, Tala and Mariah. Cheers." Then she left.

"Well, today has been… interesting. I'm sleepy." Mariam announced getting some agreeing yawns from Mariah and Kadie. "Yeah, let's hit the hay! Can someone show me my room?" Kadie asked. "You're staying?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, I gotta make sure this Tala guy is right for you. You seem so in love with him, but he doesn't appear to feel the same way for you." Mariah stopped dead in her tracts at the word 'love'. "Love? I don't love Tala." Her sister looked confused. "I just said all that stuff to get you off my back, but I **would** rather stay with him than Tron." She admitted.

"Yeah, I never really liked him anyway. And now that I'm staying here, I get to have more time with Kaizi-poo!" she squealed. Kai looked over to her weirdly. Mariah and her sister just walked off laughing. Kai was muttering something about not ever understanding girls.

**2:00 A.M. that night**

Kai and Bryan were in Tala's room sitting on the foot of the bed. Well, actually Bryan had fallen asleep, but that's o.k. "So, let me get this straight. You think you actually like her?" Kai asked. Tala nodded. "Yeah. Today I just started getting these feelings." Their conversation was interrupted by Voltaire opening the door. Both boys got off the bed and stood to their feet. "Please, sit?" Voltaire offered sounding suspiciously nice. The two looked at each other wondering why Kai's grandfather was coming to them at 2 in the morning acting… nice.

"I…I need your h-help, Tala" he choked out the words. Asking people for help wasn't something he did every day. Kai and Tala, now where beyond shocked. They were about to have a heart attack. "I need you to give me tips on how to get a woman to like me."

Now, that was so shocking it woke Bryan up! "Don't tell me. This is the part wear happy pink bunnies jump out and Mariah starts stripping for me. I have this dream every night."

* * *

Did you like it? I thought it was kind of random, but doesn't matter what I think. It's what you think that counts. Review!

* * *

Return to Top 


	7. Double Trouble

Thank to: **Bluestray**, **Sapphire**, **Phoenix** **Child**, **Jessica** **Broward**, **Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner**, **Kaikouji**, **hil2378** and **BeMyfRIeND4eVA **for reviewing. I love you people!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

**Last time on Babies Change Everything:**

"I…I need your h-help, Tala" Voltaire choked out the words. Asking people for help wasn't something he did every day. Kai and Tala, now where beyond shocked. They were about to have a heart attack. "I need you to give me tips on how to get a woman to like me."

Now, that was so shocking it woke Bryan up! "Don't tell me. This is the part wear happy pink bunnies jump out and Mariah starts stripping for me. I have this dream every night."

**Now:**

Tala, Kai and Bryan sat rather uncomfortably across from the, now, not so high and mighty Voltaire. Every since last night Kai had been plagued by evil, disgusting, inappropriate visions of his grandfather and grandmother… holding hands. He shivered at the thought.

The girls were currently out. Mariah had a doctor's appointment that morning, so it left the boys plenty of time to 'teach' Voltaire how to get a girl.

"Alright V, here's what's poppin'." Bryan stood up deciding to take the floor seeing as no one else really knew what to say. "So, Canary invited all of us to a dinner party Monday. That's good and bad at the same time." He slowly paced the floor, trying to sound as experienced with these kinds of things as he wished he were.

Voltaire didn't really know how to act. He wasn't use to having to listen to somebody. He was suppose to be the teacher not the student. Was he really so desperate that he would ask his grandson's friends for love advice? Guess so…

"It's bad because that only leaves us only today to get you from 'white and nerdy' to 'ridin' dirty'." (A/N: That White and Nerdy song is so funny! Lol)

"It's good too because at lease you don't have to go through the embarrassment of asking her out." The lavender hair boy concluded.

"Bryan, sit down! You don't know the first thing about women." Tala rolled his eyes at Bryan. He was obviously still mad about the fact that the lavender haired teen was having dreams about Mariah stripping for him.

"Well, do you have any ideas!?" Bryan demanded.

"No…" the red head said slowly. "But I'm pretty sure I know a lot more than you!" Tala's sighed and looked at Kai for some help on the situation.

Kai noticed this and said, "I'm not about to help my grandfather hook up with my grandmother. That's just sick and wrong!"

Tala sighed. "Fine, be that way." He crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. "Anyway, last night I came up with some… _rules_ of some sort to help you."

Voltaire nodded. Tala was thoroughly enjoying this whole situation. This is the one chance he could get Voltaire back for all the things he's done to him. He could give him the advice and ruin his life… he could, but he didn't have the heart.

_Damn these emotions! Out of all the times I had to go soft, why now!?_ Tala thought, wishing he could get Voltaire back.

"O.k… Rule number one: Don't listen to Bryan! What ever you do, don't listen to Bryan."

"A, yo that's messed up!" Bryan made a face.

"Shut up! I'm the one with the girl friend, not you!" the red head said, taking everyone by surprise.

Kai shifted. "Since when were you and Mariah… an item? Together… a couple?" he questioned. The boys all leaned in to listen with raised eyebrows.

Tala went red. "I… I'm… I'm just doing this for my baby, o.k.!" he made up and excuse. "Now, back to the rules." He commanded, changing the subject.

"Rules number two: If you have to fart go into a crowd with a whole bunch of people and blame the smell on somebody else.

Rule number three: Never pull out a chair for the lady, she probably is very independent and could do it herself."

"Wait, wait, wait… Tala do you have any idea what you're talking about?" Kai stopped his best friend from tainting his grandfather's mind any further.

"No, not really. I was waiting on you to jump in and tell me I'm wrong at any time." The redhead smiled.

The two toned haired boy sighed. "Why don't we just write a poem and you can recite it to Mariah. If she likes it them we'll let Voltaire use it to woo Canary." He said sounding bored.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why am I the guinea pig?!" Tala protested.

"Because you're the one with the girl friend, not us. Remember?" Bryan hit Tala with his own words.

As soon as Tala sighed, Boris a.k.a evil purple haired ugly thing stepped into the room.

"Voltaire…" it spoke. "What are you doing? We have lots of research to do." He walked over to the boys and man.

"What research? What are you talking about?" Voltaire demanded, getting his Voltaire-ness back.

"You are losing sight of the mission." That's when Spencer and Ian came in and stood behind Boris. "This pink furball and her friends are not staying here for a sleepover. This is supposed to be for our little project. Come and see the footage we go from the cameras in her room."

Tala stood to his feet. "What cameras?" he said, trying to keep cool.

"The surveillance cameras, in her room." Tala was discussed by this new information. "And in her bathroom." The evil purple haired thing that needs to die said.

"You have cameras in her bathroom?! Take them out!" he commanded, finding it harder to keep his emotions from surfacing.

"Yeah, that's messed up, yo!" Wow… that didn't come from Bryan. That comment was made by none other than… **Voltaire**.

Everyone stared in utter shock. "What did you just say?" Boris asked not understanding. Yeah, you have to be a G to get it.

"I said you betta get those cameras out of her room, right now! You heard?" he folded his arms and nodded his head. "Did I say that right?" he asked Bryan.

"Perfect! You sound pimpin' hommie!" the lavender haired teen encouraged. Boris, Spencer and Ian were completely taken aback by this.

"What about the project?!" the thing asked.

"It's not a project it's a baby! My baby!" Tala said getting some courage, seeing as Voltaire was on his side.

Boris became outraged and jacked Tala up by the collar and held against the wall. "You little termite! You are lower than dirt, you do not tell me what to do! I created you! You are a cyborg!" he slammed Tala on the ground. Kai ran to his side.

"Cut it out Boris, you ignorant ass hole!" Kai sneered.

"Shut it Kai, this is between Tala and I!" he yelled walking up to the boys whom were still on the floor. "Tala, you are getting too friendly with this Mariah girl. That baby is mine and I will have it as my next project."

"What's going on here?!" the boys all looked at the door to see Mariah, Mariam and Kadie.

Boris growled then left with Ian and Spencer. Voltaire and Bryan pretended to not know what happened by looking around in random places. Kai was helping Tala up.

"What happened?" Mariah questioned. Nobody answered. She just looked at all of them. "So, nobody's going to tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure they have a good reason not to tell you, Riah." Kadie tried to calm her before anything started. She knew how quick-tempered her sister was.

"Yeah, and remember what the doctor said. You don't need anymore stress." Mariam told her. The pregnant teen sighed, they were right.

"I'm going to my room."

"NO!" all the boys (not Voltaire) yelled.

Mariah looked at them shocked. "What we mean is… um… you can't go in your room because there's something in there that you can't know about." Tala made something up. It was the only thing that came to his head.

"Why did you put it my room if you didn't want me to see it?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Bryan did it, he's an idiot." Tala blamed it on the lavender haired boy whom pulled an angry expression. "Why don't you sleep in your sister's room for now?"

"No, she snores… very loudly at that." Mariah said still remaining calm, which was really unusual.

"How come she can't see in your room? It's not like you haven't shared a bed with her before." Kadie pointed out.

The redhead swallowed. "Um…um… If… you want to, you can." He said, hoping that she didn't want to. If she did it would be a very awkward night for him.

"I guess." Mariah shrugged looking calm, yet drowsy. Then she turned and walked up the stairs.

After she was out of sight Kadie turned to Tala. "How old are you?!" she demanded in a worried tone that showed that she had been holding that question in.

"18. Why?" Tala answered.

"Oh my gosh! That's not good! How old were you when you and my sister had sex?"

Tala really didn't want to answer that question. "18."

"Why is that bad?" he asked sitting down, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Mariah was only 15 when she did it with you."

"What? She told me 16."

"I know. She only said that so you would think she was a jit."

"A what." Tala was getting kind of scared. Could he actually go to jail?

"A jit, a kid. She's 16 now, but she wasn't then." Kadie finished sadly. "If my parents find out… you're going to jail. When are you turning 19?"

"February 15th." (I don't know his birthday.)

"Oh, that's so cool! The doctor said she's going to have the baby in February!" Mariam jumped up.

"Don't you mean bab**ies**?" Kadie corrected.

"What do you mean babies?" Tala, Kai and Bryan chorused.

"Oh yeah, she having twins." Kadie said casually.

"Twins?" Tala wasn't felling to good now. He was contemplating what he should say next. "Twins… I'm going to have twins." He said with his eyes fixed to the floor, but they held no emotion.

That's when the butler came in. "Dinner is served." He said with his English accent.

Everyone moved to the dinning room, including Boris, Spencer and Ian. Kadie went and got Mariah whom was about to take a bath… in Tala's room.

She sat at the table with her hands resting on her stomach. Her expression never changed from that same calm one she had earlier. The pinkette sat between Tala and Kadie. Nobody spoke. They were kind of expecting Mariah to break the silence and do something dramatic, like usual, but nothing happened. Since she didn't, her sister would take her place.

"So, Talaver, can I call you Talaver?" Kadie started. "Talaver, what are your intention with my sister? I mean, do you plan on marrying her? Taking care of the baby? Getting a job?" she said sounding like parent or something. "Well, for get marrying. I heard, from a very reliable source, that you haven't even asked her out yet. When are you going to do that? Hm…?"

Now it was Tala's turn to talk. "I…don't know." He took a bite of his food.

"Do you plan on asking her out? Hm? Hm? Hm?"

"Kadie, chill. Can't you discuss this later? Like when I'm not here." Mariah finally spoke, still calm.

"You're going to commit suicide!?" Kadie yelled. Everybody's eyes went wide.

"No, I'm talking about when I go to sleep."

"Forever?"

"Kadie quit playin'!" Mariah was finally fed up with her sister. Then she started putting steak sauce on her cornbread. Everybody raised an eyebrow and just stared at her. They kept staring for like a whole minute. That's a long time to stare at somebody in staring time. Then Mariah slammed the bottle down on the table, "WHAT ARE YA'LL STARING AT!?" she demanded.

Then everybody continued to eat. She sighed. Then Bryan leaned over to Kai. "Hey, Kai, why is she acting so weird today?" he whispered. Mariah's left eyebrow twitched in frustration. Kai just shrugged.

"So, Mariah, don't you find it interesting that your baby will be half cyborg." The hideous thing said, not knowing the she was having twins.

"What do you mean?" she asked eating her steak sauce covered cornbread.

"Well, Tala's a cyborg, a robot. Your baby is half cyborg." Boris spoke coolly.

"Tala is not a cyborg." Mariah said, getting her Mariah-ness back.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Spencer asked. "Way-to-go, you got a girl, who didn't even know you weren't human, pregnant." He finished.

"How can a robot get somebody pregnant?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Nobody knows. Why'd you think it was in the newspaper?" Ian spoke.

"Tala you're a cyborg! A cyborg got my sister pregnant!?" Kadie exploded, not believing this.

"Tala is this true?" Mariam asked from across the table.

The redhead just bowed his head. "Tala, you can't be serious. There is no way I could have gotten pregnant by a cyborg, they have no sperm." Mariah told them, making perfect sense.

"Ew… She said the 'S' word." Bryan said very immaturely. Everybody just shook their heads.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I out done myself when I made Tala. He has all the features of a real person." Boris boasted.

"Yeah, whatever. I refuse to believe that I slept with a cyborg!" she crossed her arms. "And beside, if he was a cyborg, he wouldn't be able to spit or pee." Mariah couldn't believe how stupid some people could be.

"How do you know he can pee." Kadie asked skeptically.

"Because, I seen him do it." Everybody turned their heads to Mariah. "O.k. so I didn't see him, but I heard him." Tala just sunk further down in his chair. _Why are they having a conversation about the things that come out of my private area?_ Tala thought uncomfortably.

He then sighed to give some smart person in the room a hint that he did not like the way this conversation was going. Mariah took it.

"O.k. let's change the subject." Mariah suggested. "I'm about to go take a bath." She got up from the table.

"You're not eating anything else?" Mariam asked concerned.

"I ate some cornbread and chicken. Then I drank some milk. I'm full." Everybody watched as she walked out of the door and just when she was out of sight she yelled, "I can dig up dirt on anybody! I will prove that Tala I-can-catch, my babies' daddy is **not** a cyborg!" They all just laughed, except Boris, Ian and Spencer. "I mean I-can-cook. Itchy foot! Um… what is your last name!? Oh, Ivanov! Yeah that's it, right?!" Tala couldn't help but laugh.

**Later That Night**

**In Tala's Room**

Mariah was sitting in Tala's bed looking out of the window. There was a full moon that night. Tala's room was all red. The bed had red, silky covers. The carpet was soft and pleasant to the feet. He had a red vanity at the front of the room. His bed had red, see-through veils over it. Mariah sat running her hands over the cover. He had a 20 inch flat screen t.v.

She looked up upon hearing the bathroom door open. Tala stepped out wet and shirtless. His usual spiked hair was now down, making him look cute. His blue eyes stood out more than ever. "Tala, your room looks fit for a princess." Mariah complemented/insulted.

"Um…thanks." He said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Tala, why couldn't I sleep inside of my room tonight? Tell, the truth." She started.

The redhead sighed. "Boris… he was… kind of watching you." Tala said, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"He what!?" she jumped up.

"I know. You'll get him back, but for right now, sleep." He said feeling less nervous about the situation. _So, do I sleep on the floor or on the bed with her?_ He asked himself, still unsure.

"Tala are you going to sleep on the bed or the floor?" Mariah asked as if she had read his mind.

"Um… which one are you more comfortable with?" he asked.

"We can sleep in the same bed, it's not like we never done it before." she smiled.

He smiled back and got inside of the bed with her after turning off the light. He still felt kind of uncomfortable. "So, what's all this about you being a cyborg?" she asked turning to face him.

Tala sighed. "Every since I was little people always called me a cyborg. I don't remember being made, if I am and I don't remember being born if I'm not. I never wanted to believe it, but Boris was always saying it. He called me his greatest _invention_." He looked down into the darkness under the cover. "I never even dreamed I would have children, never thought it was possible, but now that I am, I feel like maybe, just maybe I'm not a cyborg."

"Tala when you were young, did you ever scrape your knee?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Did if hurt?"

"Yeah." He answered again.

"Did you cry?" her golden eyes glowed in the dark. Tala thought he could stare into them all night.

"Yeah."

"Did you bleed?"

"Yeah." He said, still staring into her eyes.

"Well, if you can scrape your knee, feel the pain, show emotion and bleed, then you're not a cyborg. If you were, then where the heck did Boris get your last name?" They both chuckled.

A few seconds of silence pasted. "How many months are you?" Tala broke the silence and was now lying on his back, staring up at the veil on the top of his bed.

"Three and a half."

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your life." He apologized.

"No, Tala." Mariah propped herself up on her arm, her hand holding up her head. She put her other hand on Tala's chest. This action made Tala stop breathing. What should he do?

"Tala, are you breathing?" Then he took a breath and started breathing normally. Mariah just looked at him weird even though he couldn't she her. "Tala, you never ruined my life, you aren't ruining my life. This is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. My parents were never there for me and they're never home. They don't care about me, all they care about is keeping their precious family reputation clean. That's why they wanted me to marry Tron. They wanted to keep the money and talent in the family. If I were to get pregnant by him at the age of 12 they probably would even care, as long as he's rich." She shook her head and started to draw imaginary circles on Tala's chest.

"Tala, you're not breathing again, are you o.k.?" she asked him. "Ouch!"

"What happened?" Tala asked.

"One of your children just kicked me." She giggled. "Wanna feel it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Mariah took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. It wasn't long before Tala felt a small thump. "Wow…" he said in a dreamy way. Then, getting a little bolder, he move closer to her and kept his hand on her stomach.

"Night, Mariah." Tala said looking back into her eyes. "Good night you two." He said looking down at Mariah stomach.

Then Mariah did something unexpected. "Night Tala." She then, tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips. Tala was very shocked. He stared wide-eyed out of the window, but recovered quickly when he noticed that he liked the kiss. It was… nice. Her lips were soft.

Mariah had her head on his chest and appeared to be sleeping. A couple minutes of silence pasted. The two were still in each other's arms. The moon bathe them in it's light.

"Hey Mariah?"

"Hm?" asked sleepily.

"How are you going to get the babies out?"

"The same way you went in."

* * *

Jashomara- Wow, that chapter was long. Probably the longest one I ever made. Wait, before you review, which you will, I have some questions. 

Lady J- (clears throat) First, should we boost the rating because of the slight adult talk?

Jashomara- Second, we need you to vote on baby names. Here they are:

Arura and Zarura

Rali and Tali

Mala and Rala

Sheyori and Deyori

Arura and Aria (Our favorite)

Maria and Mario

Jaria and Jaden (Those are cute too.)

Yes, I know we have weird names, but **vote**. If you want you can even just pick one, but **vote**!


	8. Life's Changes

Thanks to: **graveyard's darkness,** **Bluestray**, **Jessica** **Broward**, **Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner**, **Kaikouji**, **BeMyfRIeND4eVA, WickedAutumn **and** Anshu **for reviewing. Mad Love!

Special Thanks to **Aquarius Galuxy** for helping me determine if I should raise the rating because of a part in this chapter! The rating will remain the same.

At the moment I am sick, so if the chapter sucks, I blame my immune system! I'm pretty sure the chapter won't be bad though.

**Important: **O.k. I can't use the name Aria, turns out somebody already has that name in their story. Sorry… So, instead of Aria, I'll use Arion… Hope nobody has that name, and if you do, don't tell me! LOL. Just kidding, I don't want to have the same name as somebody else in my story, especially since I plan on doing a sequel.

Jaria and Jaden are winning with 3 votes.

Arura and Zarura have 1 vote.

Arura and Aria would have 1 vote too, but I can't use Aria… so… yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Tala woke up to the sound of the shower running. He looked beside him to find that no one was there and the cover was pushed back. The sun's beautiful stream of light was slightly blocked by Tala's red, see through curtains. 

Red locks of hair slightly covered the blue eyed Russian's face. The room was warm, just the way Tala liked it. The steam from the bathroom had drifted into the room. The redhead sat up in his bed and looked to left to see his vanity. He stared at his reflection for a moment. Every time his hair was down he reminded himself of a girl. Scenes from last night still played in his head, from Mariah saying his room looked fit for a princess to the kiss she gave him.

As he put his fingers to his lips he remembered that fateful night that brought this moment to be.

(**Very important author's note: **This is a lime, nothing too graphic though. Cool! My first lime!)

**Flashback:**

Tala could feel Mariah's warm breath on his lips as she sat straddling him on the bed. He lifted his head and kissed her lips then laid back down on the pillow and stared into her beautiful golden orbs. They held so much sadness, he couldn't understand why… not that he was thinking straight or anything. Slow music flowed into the room fitting the mood. The sound was _And I_ by _Ciara_.

The redhead waited for her to make the first move, not wanting to force her into anything. She appeared to be making up her mind too. Finally, Mariah slid her hands under Tala's shirt and lifted it over his head. He liked the feeling of her hands, they were warm and soft. He craved that feeling…

Following Mariah's lead, Tala lifted off her shirt to reveal more of her soft caramel skin. She moved in for another kiss, feeling the need to be close to him again. The body heat they both got from each other was very pleasing. Mariah ran her left hand up and down his six-pack while he undid her bra strap. He could tell she was getting a little uncomfortable because she pulled away from him a little.

The straps had not yet slid of her arms, but Tala could see just enough for his imagination to run wild. Hormones growing stronger by the second, he asked, "Are you o.k.?"

Their faces' were still just inches apart. Mariah shook her head 'yeah.' "I just… never done this before." She whispered, her chest moving up and down rhythmically. It took Tala a few seconds to understand what she had just said, but he got it.

"Me 'either." He said, making Mariah feel a little more comfortable.

She then let the bra slide all the way down, then threw it off the bed. Tala had never been in this situation before and he definitely never planned on what he would do, but the alcohol and hormones must have taken over because other than that he wouldn't have known how to act. Then Tala decided to take control and he got on top of her, kissing in the process.

The pinkette looked so innocent under him, staring up at him, worry and fear visible in her eyes. He ran a hand through her silky pink hair and kissed her on the lips. Then he let his hands slide down until they stopped at her pants button.

"Wait." Mariah said with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be o.k. I won't hurt you." He assured her with a warm smile on his face.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise…"

End Flashback 

"…Tala…Talaver Yuri Ivanov! Answer me!" Tala snapped out of his thoughts to find a very angry pinkette glaring at him.

"Hu, what? I didn't do it!" he said when he noticed her standing in front of him.

Mariah stepped back a little with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I was yelling because you wouldn't answer me. I have been calling for about _four minutes_." She put emphasis on the words 'four minutes'. That's a long time to call somebody in calling time.

"Sorry?" he half smiled, looking up at her front his position on the bed. Mariah just glared at him for a few more seconds, making Tala nervous. Then her glare gently melted into a warm smile.

To make Tala even more nervous, she leaned down until she was face to face with him. Their faces' were just inches apart and Tala could smell the scent of the body wash she had used while she was in the shower. She had one hand on her round stomach and she put the other one in Tala's hair.

"Hurry up and get ready. We have to go to that dinner party thing, remember?" she reminded him. Then Mariah took her hand out of his hair and head for the door, but before she went out, she turn around to him once more and said, "Breath Tala."

The redhead let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, making the pregnant girl giggle while walking out of the door. His heart felt like it was ready to jump out of his chest. He thought she was going to kiss him. _Does she like teasing me?_ The Russian thought.

Mariah walked down the stairs leading to the front room still giggling about what she did to Tala. She liked teasing him. _This relationship is going to be interesting._ She thought, smiling before thinking, _but can I really call it a relationship? I mean we're only together because of the baby. Can I even say we're together?_

As she entered the front room, her thoughts disappeared as she was horrified by what she saw. It was the weirdest, strangest thing she had ever seen. Almost weirder than Boris… o.k. maybe not _that_ weird, but it was **freaky**! A loud party-like song was playing and everybody seemed to be looking at what she was looking at. This should have been a crime!

Somebody needed to call the police because… Bryan was… dancing! Well, trying too. It looked more like he was fighting with an invisible monkey. Mariah walked over with a strange expression on her face and turned the CD player off. Everybody in the room looked to her.

"Hey, I was just about to break it down!" Bryan yelled.

"You were about to break something all right." Mariah laughed.

"I'm trying to teach Voltaire how to dance." The lavender haired boy explained.

Mariah raised an eyebrow and looked at Voltaire, then back at Bryan and decided silence was the only thing that could express how she felt about that. That's when Mariam decided to speak, "So, where's _Tala_?"

"Upstairs getting ready for the dinner party." The pinkette said causally, like it was no big deal that she spent an entire night with him in his room.

Mariah sat down on the sofa across from the one everybody else was sitting on. Mariam came over and sat beside her. "So, what happened." The bluenette asked anxiously. She had been waiting to ask that all last night!

The pinkette leaned back in her seat. "Well, we talked… about the babies." She rubbed her chin. "I told him his room looked fit for a princess." She paused again, making Mariam slightly annoyed. "I convinced him that he wasn't a cyborg, or at least I think I did." Mariah stopped to sigh.

"Mariah!" Mariam finally burst out, not able to contain herself anymore. She knew her friend was holding something back.

"Oh, and we might have kissed." Mariah said in a low tone so Voltaire and Bryan couldn't hear. They had been trying to eavesdrop on the sly.

"Oh my God! Y-" Mariah covered her mouth before she could get the words out. The two males on the other side of the room were just itching to know what they were talking about.

"Don't tell anybody." Mariah said getting up. "Now, where's my crazy twin sister?" She asked, noticing there wasn't anyone loud and annoying around. Mariam just shrugged. "I'm about to go find her." She started to walk off. "And remember, don't tell anyone, especially not Bryan." With that, Mariah disappeared down the downstairs hallway.

A few minutes had pasted before Bryan turned to Voltaire and said, "Watch and learn." He walked over to Mariam trying to look cool. The way that he walked made him look like he had sprained his ankle or something. The blue haired girl giggled.

Then Bryan stopped right in front of her and said, "Waz up." And tipped his head up and back down in a swift motion. Then he plopped down on the sofa and put his arm around her. Mariam just took his arm from around her waist and scooted over.

"Why you always acin' like dat, lil' mama?" he asked using his "Pimp Voice".

"Bryan, get away from me."

"I cain't do dat. You see, we got somethin' and I can feel it." He slid closer to her. "Now, if you tell me what Mariah told you, I'll let you call me daddy and ride in my pimp-mobile." He raised his eyebrows up and down several times. Mariam scooted away from him again and looked across to Voltaire whom was… taking note?… From Bryan? That had trouble written all over it.

Mariam rolled her eyes as Bryan came closer to her. "You know baby, you and me can go far, do big thangs, if you'll just let me…" then he went too far and slid his hand down her back to her butt. The now, offended girl stood up with anger written all over her face.

"Voltaire, make sure you right this down too!" and the last thing you heard was SLAP! Then you saw Bryan on the floor with a handprint on his face and Mariam leaving the room.

**In The Kitchen**

Kai had been sitting on the counter by the stove, thinking. Last night he didn't really sleep that much. This baby that was coming was going to affect a lot of peoples' lives, including his, in a big way. It had only just hit him though. Last night when Mariah went to Tala's room to sleep, he realized it was going to be like that often.

_These babies could change my life for the worst. Since there are two of them Mariah can't take care of them on her own. Tala's going to have to too._ He sighed. _That means he won't be able to spend that much time with me anymore…_

Truth was, Tala and Kai were closer than they led on to be. Closer than best friends, like brothers. They had been together for as long as they could remember. Whenever one was down, the other would be there to help. Tala went wherever Kai went and Kai went wherever Tala went, that's how it was suppose to be.

_What if she asks him to go to China with her?! I can't stop him. It would be wrong to keep him from going where he wants to go when I use to stay with the Blade Breakers… I should have been with him that night, then none of this would have happened… I should have been there._ Kai tried suppressed the pain and sadness within him, but if he did, it would only find a more painful way out.

His head jerk up as he looked to the door due to someone coming in. "Hi Kaizi!" he was greeted by a bright smile to match bright pink hair.

_Great her._ He thought sarcastically.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Mariah's twin, Kadie piped. The slate haired teen rolled his eyes. Truth was, he had been trying to get away from her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" he yelled furiously.

"Sweetheart, we both know you don't want that. Who else will be here for you when Tala moves out with Mariah." He looked at her.

"What makes you think he's going to move out?" Kai asked with a ting of frustration in his voice. Kadie walked over to the knife holder and pulled one out. Kai didn't budge. She started to turn it over in her hand.

"Well, when the babies are born he's going to want to take care of them, seeing as he already agreed to take his roll as a daddy. Who knows, him and Mariah might fall in love if they haven't already. One day he's going to want to take **his** girlfriend and **his** twin to the front yard of **his** house just to say, "See **I **got this all this just for ya'll." He's going to want to be a man and survive on his own." She said, not taking her gaze off the knife.

Kai hated to admit it, but she was right. One day Tala was going to want to hold his own and do things on his own. "But hey, at least you get to be with me." The twin smiled and put the blade back in the holder. The male teen glared at her and then jumped off the counter.

"Kadie!" they both heard from outside of the door. Then Mariah came in. _Her_… Kai thought with a hiss. _This is all her fault. If she and those babies never came here, Tala and my life would still be normal_. He brushed past Mariah, making her step back. "Excuse you!" she yelled, but got no response. "What's wrong with him?" she asked getting a shrug from Kadie.

"Oh well, everybody's ready to go to the dinner party." Mariah announced.

"Isn't the **dinner** party suppose to be at **dinner** time, like night?" Kadie asked walking out the kitchen door with Mariah.

"Hey, maybe she just said dinner to make it sound fancy. It could just be a party with food. If it is, good, the babies and I are hungry. Isn't that right." She said directing the last sentence to her stomach. Her response was a kick. "Yeah, they're hungry." Then both girls laughed and headed down the hallway.

Kai walked down the hallway to the front room. _Mariah and those babies are my problem and I'll be damned if I let them get between Tala and me! So, my solution is clear, it's either they go or I go and I ain't leavin'.

* * *

_

Oooo, what's Kai gonna do? You don't know yet and you won't know until the next chapter. No, Kai is not gay. Him and Tala have been best friends his whole life and right now he's just feeling a little left out of the picture. Hope you liked the chapter. 

I still need votes too:

Jaria and Jaden (Winning)

Arura and Arion

Arura and Zarura

Maria and Mario

TalJair and Masoria (Wow! Where's those come from.) Pronounced : Tal-J-air and Mas-or-ray-a

Rali and Tali

MaJira and Talrion Pronounced: Ma-J-ear-a and Tal-re-on

**Vote! **And/or review.


	9. Always Listen To The Voice

Thanks to: **Bluestray, hil2378, Anshu and TsukiharaKitty **for reviewing!

Jashomara- See, I knew that last chapter was going to suck.

Lady J- I didn't suck, it's just that some people didn't read it and most people who did read it didn't review.

Jashomara- -sighs- that gets really annoying after awhile. I'm tired of having like two thousand somethin' hits and 5 reviews! –growls and folds arms like a little baby- Lady J, do the disclaimer, I'm mad.

Lady J- -laughs- Jashomara does not own beyblade nor the number to an anger management consoler.

**Tala's POV**

Everybody was acting weird on the way to Canary's house. Mariah kept staring at me… but I liked it. Mariam was writing something on a piece of paper, I look over and read a little of it. I think it was a note to Bryan. Kadie was looking in a magazine picking out baby clothes, I don't know what's so weird about that, it just seemed wrong. Voltaire was just a little nervous and kept fidgeting with his hands. When will he stop being so weird!? Oh, and here's the scary part; Bryan was… completely quiet that whole time. That was very, **very** unusual!

Kai didn't talk the whole while either. Most people think he's always quiet. Not true! Sometimes he talks so much I want to tell him to shut up! He's very talkative. But ever since Mariah came to the mansion he's been getting quieter and quieter. I don't know if it's because he doesn't like talking around all these girls or what, I just want my best friend to talk to me.

At last we pulled up to a big and white mansion. Voltaire turned completely white, man, if only I had a camera! This was going to be fun.

Getting out of the limo, we heard loud music. When we looked into the bottom window we could see lots of multi colored flashing lights.

"Cool! Party!" Kadie yelled running up to the massive doors.

The rest of us just stared into the windows at the many figures, whom we couldn't quiet make out, dancing. Forget party, this looked more like and over sized club!

_They better have food because I'm starving!_ Just when I thought that my stomach decided to agree and growled a little louder than I would have liked. Mariam and Mariah where the closest to me, but Mariam was too busy staring intensely at that piece of paper to notice. Mariah heard though, she just giggled and hooked her left arm around my right one and began to lead me into the _dinner party._

_This whole boyfriend/daddy thing is becoming a lot easier!_ I looked down to Mariah, who's starring at the door, and think, _and I'm lovin' it! _

The two colossal sized doors opened to reveal two big men with black suits on. They both had on shades. They would have almost looked like twins if one didn't have his hair jelled and the other didn't have an Afro, which I found very weird. The first thought that came to my mind when I saw them was: _Bouncers?_

Aw, man! I'm having flashbacks of Mariah ex-boyfriend, Tron. Are they going to hurt me? The one with the Afro is looking really murderous right now. _Get it together Ivanov! You're about to be a dad soon! You can't be afraid of every big black guy you see, even if they do look like they have every possible intention of killing you, stuffing your body in a small coffin and shipping you out to sea only for cannibals to find you and eat your remains. _

I thought long and hard about what the voice in my head was saying before thinking. You know what 'voice in my head', you're right! I'm going to walk right past these guys, look them in the eyes and say, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Afraid of who?" I look down to see Mariah staring up at me with a very confused look on her face. I glance around to see colorful flashing lights, people dancing and a food table. Wait! I'm inside, I walked in? When did this happen. Man, I gotta stop spacing out. O.k. from this point on there will be no more thinking to myself.

"Tala, Tala… Are you in there?" Aw man, I did it again.

"Yeah, I'm here." I answered, but I think that was a rhetorical question.

"Are you o.k.? You've been acting kind of weird ever since we got here." She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm fine." As I look around I see a lot of familiar faces. They see me too. All of a sudden, I don't feel so comfortable and free anymore. Sub-consciencely,(A/N: The computer says that's not a word.) I unhook my arm from hers. I could tell she was looking at me weirdly, but I just fixed my eyes to the pearly white tile floor.

I don't get it, when I was outside I felt fine, but when I stepped in here I got nervous all over again. It feels like everyone's watching me, I think they are. I don't exactly like to be in the spotlight. I look to a corner in the upper left of the room and see Kai doing his 'Kai pose' (Arms crossed, eyes closed, leaning against the wall.)

**Mariah's POV**

Tala just unhooked his arms from mine. Why? He seems to be looking over to the far-left corner of the room. I'm too short to see over all these people. I wish they would move. Instead of asking what was wrong, I just stare at Tala. I know he knows I'm looking at him, so why isn't he looking at me! What is wrong with him?

I feel my temper rising. If he doesn't look my way soon, I'm going to take my fist and knock him right in the head. I see Canary over by a fountain, cool, she has a fountain in her living room. It was a big living room. It had a pearly white tile floor, beautiful silk curtains for each window and to top it off a crystal chandelier that hung high above us. Canary was sitting at a table near by waving us over.

"Tala," I call, getting his attention. He looks my way, but doesn't look at me, "Canary wants us." I inform him.

He just nods and gestures for me to lead the way. He is really pissing me off, but I have to stay calm. I just remembered what my doctor said. I don't need any stress. We go and take our see without exchanging looks or words.

"Hello, Mariah, Tala." She greeted both of us. Tala nodded.

"Hi!" I said putting up a cheerful front. Canary looked different today. No longer did she look like the uptight businesswomen, but now she looked free and spontaneous. Her hair was down and wavy, she had on eye-catching diamond earrings, blue pants and a fancy blue shirt with lots of designs.

"You look good." I complemented.

"Yourself too." She said back, but I didn't really go all out for this party. I just had on loose blue pants and a light blue pregnant shirt with sparkling gems in different designs.

Kadie and Mariam just came to the table. Kadie had a plate full of junk food (mostly sweets) that she didn't need. Mariam looked rather nervous though, I take it she just gave Bryan the note. She was apologizing for flipping out on him a few days before. Not for slapping him, he deserved that, but for getting mad when he refused to get her pregnant. After she told me what she said to him, I repeated it to her to let her know how stupid it sounded. She got the picture after I pounded it into her head. I was only being harshly-helpful.

Canary started to ask Tala and I things about our relationship like, "How's it going?", "What do you think is going to happen in the future." And "Have you thought about getting married?"

I was the only one answering, Tala just grunted and shrugged. Most of my answers consisted of the words, "I don't know." I really didn't! Tala was starting to act differently and by differently, I mean the same. The same old Tala that followed Boris, the same old Tala that believe in world domination, the same old Tala that got me pregnant, which was not the same Tala I saw last night. Oh forget it, if he's not talking to me, then I'll completely ignore his existence as well.

More people were beginning to gather around. They were all familiar faces, Hilary, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Michael, Johnny, Enrique, Ming-Ming and more, all asking us, and by us I mean me, questions. I was beginning to get very uncomfortable, but answered the questions politely and to the best of my abilities.

I looked back to Tala to see that he had gotten up and was walking through the crowd! The nerve of him! Here I am being bombarded with questions and he doesn't even help! Oh, just wait until we get back to the mansion!

**Tala's POV**

I know Mariah's pissed, but I don't like to be crowded. There were way too many people in my bubble. I'm walking over to Kai right now. As I get closer I can tell something's wrong. Kai and I just have that connection. I can feel what he's feeling, like a vibe and right now I am not getting a good vibe.

I walk beside him and lean on the wall. "What's up?" I asked/greeted.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said coolly. "What? You finally got tired of playing with the pink furball?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean… was that a rhetorical question?" Kai just smirk/smiled at my confusion, which I took as a good sign. At least he's not mad at me.

Bryan and Voltaire just walked over. "I take it, you're not going to talk to Canary." I asked the gray haired man.

"Na, me and V decided to do it G (gangsta) and let the girls come to us instead." Bryan resolved folding his arms. "Welcome back to the gangsta side Tala." Then he slapped me on the back and smiled.

I could see the crowds of people surrounding Mariah. She was use to the attention, right? She practically screamed attention when she walked into a door, she could handle it_. I don't know Tala, maybe you should go back over there_. _I mean, the only reason she screams attention is because you got her pregnant! Who would get attention if they were 16 and had a huge stomach with life in it?_

O.k. maybe the voice in my head is right. I mean, she is pregnant. "You guys, I'm going to go back over to Mariah."

"Pup-py!" Bryan said in teasing way, but what did he mean?

"Hm! You let her start calling the shots now and she'll be doing it for the rest of the relationship. Before you know it, even yo kids gone start disrespectin' you!" Bryan yelled and laughed.

"I agree." Kai said from beside me. Johnny and Enrique just walked in on the situation.

"What's crackin'?" Johnny asked greeting Bryan slapping him on the hand.

"Tala's wants to give up his manliness and roll over and play dead for Mariah. Please tell him why he can't." Bryan explained to them. The voice in my head is telling me not to listen, but Kai agrees and he is my best friend, he wouldn't steer me wrong.

"Tali, baby!" Ew! Enrique just called me baby. I'm going to be having nightmares. "You can't just do what ever your woman tells you. You're about to have kids and sure you're going to help, but do you want her pushing both of them on you while she goes out and parties, living her life? No! You are the man! Don't come whenever she calls, it only shows weakness. Trust me." He finished. Strangely, I actually understand and agree. Tyson, Max and Michael had now joined in.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm the man!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the boys agreed.

"I call the shots!"

"Yeah!"

"I will not roll over and play dead!"

"Yeah… we mean… no?" they got kind of confused on that on, but we all get the picture. The voice in my head started screaming really loudly, so I turned him off. I feel really good right now. All the guys in the place are surrounding me and strangely I'm just fine with that.

"So Tala, tell us how you put the moves on Mariah." Tyson insisted getting a couple of 'yeahs' from the rest of the guys.

"Well, it really wasn't all that. I was kind of dr-"

"Drinking a little bit of wine to cool off because Mariah was making him hot. She was all looking at him and he was looked at her and she was all lookin' at him and then, after lookin' at each other, Tala decided he wanted to get straight down to business. He motioned for her to come up to the room with him and she followed." Bryan exaggerated just a _little_. "Right Tala, isn't that what happened." He wants me to lie about what happened?! Man, the guys do seem interested and a little _embellishment_ would hurt, right?

"What happened next, Tala?" Tyson shouted excitedly.

"Well, she came inside of the room after me and pushed me on the bed…"

**Mariah's POV**

"The nerve of that Bryan! I spend most of the day trying to write down my feelings for him and apologize and he doesn't even write back!" All the girls stood on one side of the room and the guys were on the other side cheering for some reason. Most of the girls just shook their heads, looking at their sorry excuse for a boyfriend.

Salima was standing beside me. Before, I hated her with a passion, but now I feel as though we could be best friends. "They are such jack asses." She shook her head.

"I agree." I said to her. She looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Are you still mad at me… for taking Ray?" she asked, a little scared of what my answer was going to be.

"No, I'm not mad at you." I answered, breaking the tension between us. "I am mad at my sorry ass boyfriend over there. Here I am, pregnant with his twins-"

"Twins!?" Hilary butted into the conversation, but I didn't mind.

"Yeah, and he won't even come over here and stand by me or anything!" I yelled angrily, getting madder every time I spoke.

"Yeah, I got all dressed up for Voltaire today and he didn't even come over to say 'hi'." Canary burst out.

"You have a crush on Voltaire?" Mariam asked suspiciously. "I thought you were married."

"Well… um…o.k. so I lied, but still, he could at least notice my attar of roses. I spent so much money on my perfume." The lady folded her arms. I was rather discussed by the situation. Even if it was love, it was _old_ people love. Ew…

Suddenly, all the boys started to get louder and were talking all at once. My intuition was already pushing me over there, but when I heard my name that was reason enough. I started quietly walking over, the rest of the girls silently followed. The guys back were turned so they didn't see us.

Finally, I got close enough to here. "… then after she finished stripping for me I couldn't help but grab at her. I snatched off my belt and-"

"And what Tala?" I spoke up over him. Suddenly the cheering stopped. All the guys moved out of the way making a walkway for me that led right to Tala. "What happened after that, Tala?" That was the last straw, all Hell was about to break loose up in herre! (Yes, I meant to spell it that way. Pronounced: her.)

"Mariah, I-" I could see Tala looking to Bryan for help, but the lavender haired boy just back away.

"He can't help you! I can't believe you Tala! First you start acting weird, then you ditch me when I need you and now your lying about how we had sex!" I yelled. There were a lot of gasps around. I could tell Tala didn't know what to say. I wasn't just mad I was pissed. I walked up to him and slapped him so hard, there was a hand print on his faced. He didn't look at me.

"Is this how it's going to be every time we get around people!? Last night, when we kissed, you didn't care about everybody else, you didn't care about what they thought. Now when we get around people, you want to pretend like it never even happened!?" my temper meter had just blew up. "Tala-" I was about to say something else, but started to feel a little light headed and dizzy. Then… nothing.

**Tala's POV**

What just happened? The people in my head are working over time trying to process this. O.k. I lied to the guys about what happened the night my children were conceived. O.k. I got that. I also got busted by Mariah, she went off on me and slapped me. Got it. Then she fainted in my arms. What! She fainted! I look down, but I don't see her. Looking up I see that Mariam and Kadie are fanning her and yelling something.

A lady just came in the door with a man, three police men and… Tron! What the hell is happening!?

* * *

Yay! I'm done. Hope you liked it! I guess I had to be a little upset to do this chapter. 

There will be no more limes if that makes anyone happy. Now, there are only three sets of names to choose from:

Jaria and Jaden (winning)

Arura and Arion (second)

Arura and Zarura (third)

Special thanks to: **Bluestray**, **hil2378**, **Jessica Broward**, **WickedAutumn**, **BeMyfRIeND4eVA **and** Kaikouji** for voting on names.

Vote!


	10. It's Going To Be Fine

Lady J's grounded from the computer for not being able to find her socks… don't ask… Anyway, I'll be doing the first part by myself and hopefully she'll be able to help tomorrow.

Thank you so much:** Bluestray, hil2378, Anshu, SoshoryuxInuzuka **(wow, how do you log in! LOL), **Kaikouji**, **graveyard's darkness**, **Yuri-Demonica**, **Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner **and **BeMyfRIeND4eVA **for reviewing! Y'all seriously don't know how happy you made me… seriously… you don't.

I know I sounded like a baby on that last chapter, even though most of you agreed with me, I still wanted to say sorry. Some times I just get frustrated about… stuff.

Moving on now! You now have:

Jaria and Jaden- 5

Arura and Arion- 4

Arura and Zarura-2

I hope I counted right…

Disclaimer: I only own Kadie, the babies, Tron and two new characters that I will be introducing this chapter.

Warning (I guess.): To whom ever it may concern, the word 'rape' is in this chapter. Nobody was raped; it's just the word.

* * *

**Last time on Babies Change EVERYTHING!:**

**Tala's POV**

What just happened? The people in my head are working over time trying to process this. O.k. I lied to the guys about what happened the night my children were conceived. O.k. I got that. I also got busted by Mariah, she went off on me and slapped me. Got it. Then she fainted in my arms. What! She fainted! I look down, but I don't see her. Looking up I see that Mariam and Kadie are fanning her and yelling something.

A lady just came in the door with a man, three police men and… Tron! What the hell is happening!?

**Now:**

**Normal POV**

Voltaire had just crept out of the back exit, fearing the cops were there for him. All the guys that were around Tala had now moved… except for Kai and Bryan. True friends never desert you!

"Where's Tala?" Tron asked in his deep and strong voice. He looked around the large room full of people, trying to spot the redhead, whose face was now very white. Tala really wished he could make himself disappear right now. He started thinking about how this whole scene looked…

A handprint on his face, people fleeing from where he was and the girl he got pregnant lying unconscious on the floor. Hm… what would you think if you were a cop and that's the first thing you saw when you walked in?

Just when the redhead snapped out of his thoughts, blue met dark brown as he found himself staring right into the fierce eyes of Tron. Tala had just noticed that Tron had his hair braided back and for some strange and odd reason, it made Tala even more afraid.

The football player was just about to say something when the lady that came in yelled, "Oh, my baby!" She walked over to where Mariah laid and knelt down. "I knew something like this would have happened! If only I had come earlier!" the black haired Asian lady had a very panicked and worried look on her face… Kadie was the only one in the room who knew it was all a show.

The man then decided to speak up. "Who is responsible for this?" Everybody looked in Tala's direction.

"Him, right there." Tron pointed at Tala with a vengeful yet murderous look in his eyes. "He's Tala Arkansaw." The ambulance people had just come in with a stretcher and were now lifting the pregnant Mariah unto it. The black haired lady followed them outside cupping her hand over her mouth as if she were about to cry.

Kadie just stood in the mist of all the action and shook her head. Mariam walked up to her. "Are we going to follow Mariah?"

"Yeah, I just wish Lida would take a hike." The pinkette then started walking towards the door.

"Who's Lida?"

"That… lady." Kadie was so tempted to say another word.

"Isn't that your mom?" Mariam could see the enraged look in the pinkette's eyes and could tell she had just made a big mistake. She then remembered that the lady had black hair and so did the man whom she assumed was Kadie and Mariah's father. Kadie and Mariah had pink hair…

"No!" Mariah's twin snapped. "She is not our mother and will never be our mother! How dare she come walkin' up in here pretendin' she actually cares about Mariah!" she let out an enraged muffled scream. The pinkette was just about to say something else, but looked over to where the cops had gathered.

**With Tala**

"Talaver Yuriy Ivanov, you are under arrest for the rape of Mariah Azule." The cop was putting the handcuffs on Tala informed. (A/N: I don't know how they do in Russia, but down here in the US, this how we get arrested.)

"What!" Kai and Tala yelled at the same time.

"I didn't rape her!-" the redhead started to argue, but was cut off.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" with Kai following, the cops led Tala out of the mansion.

**Outside **

Kadie and Mariam ran after them. They watched as the ambulance rolled away with Mariah, and headed down the street in a hurry. Kadie was praying to God that nothing was wrong with her sister or the babies. She ran a hand throw her silky pink hair while walking up to the police car that they were putting Tala in.

Upon hearing Kai yelling, she snapped out of her worried state and remembered Tala. "You can't take him to jail! He didn't rape her, they had sex! Mariah's my twin sister, I know! You can ask her when she wakes up!" Kadie shouted at the cop that put Tala in.

"Consensual sex or not, Mariah Azule is a minor and Mr. Ivanov is considered an adult. The law calls it rape." Then the stubby Asian cop walked off without another word. Her dad hired Asian cops because he doesn't trust or like any other race. The one's on the top of his list are Black, French and Russian…

Kadie could feel her temper rising again, sure that her dad would stop at nothing to keep Mariah and Tala apart. Her temper suddenly disintegrated when she saw Kai staring with a pained look on his face as the police car drove away. She walked up to him with him with her arms crossed.

"You o.k. Kai?" Usually she would walk up to him looking playful and exited, but this simply wasn't the time.

Crimson eyes still stared down the road, not looking at Kadie. "This is all Mariah and those stupid babies fault's!" he yelled at Kadie with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. Then the two toned haired boy turned and started to walk down the road.

The pinkette sighed.

"Please keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." A serious and worried voice came. She looked behind her to see Bryan. "He won't hit you." The lavender haired boy tried to joke and smile, insinuating that if he tried to comfort Kai the two toned haired boy would just punch him, but a shade of sadness painted over his happy expression.

Kadie nodded and ran after Kai's long gone figure. "It'll be o.k." Mariam came and wrapped her arms around Bryan.

"I hope so, Mar, I hope so."

**With Tala**

It was about 7 o'clock now. Steel bars went from wall to wall everywhere you looked. The whole place had a boring yet dangerous aura. It smelt a lot worse than the boys' locker room at the abbey. Gray was the main color seen in this dark facility. The brick walls made you feel trapped and helpless. Mean looking guards stood at every entrance and exit with a gun in their pockets and a nightstick in their hands. Criminals with all sorts malignant backgrounds sat around waiting for a phone call, hearing or… _the chair_…

This is where Tala had to sleep that night. As the two policemen at his side led him down the hall to his cell he got dirty looks from pretty much everyone, including the police.

The redhead would never forget to cold desolating clank of the lock when the officer closed the cell doors. It was just as bad as Biovolt! No, worst… he didn't have his best friend with him… not to mention the fact that Biovolt was clean.

Tala stared out from between the steel bars of his cell at the wall that separated the two cells on the other side. Looking down at his green and white outfit, he sighed in defeat. What he would give to be back in his nice warm bed beside Mariah again.

Hanging his head, he whirled around to go to his hard and uncomfortable bed. Only then did he realize that someone else was inside of his "room". On the top bunk bed lay a tuff looking man whom looked like he had been in there for a while. The man was Russian though, so Tala felt… kind of safe. He now admitted to himself that over just those few hours he had developed a phobia geared toward Black people. It wasn't called being a racist; it was called being a scary cat. He gulped as the un-welcoming dark brown eyes of the light skinned guy fell on him_. Oh great, now am I going to start fearing my own race?_ He asked himself.

Tala looked down and just headed for the bed, trying not to make enemies. As he sat on the bed he noticed some other guys in the cell diagonally across form him looking his way. "Wud up, Lil' Red!" another Black dude greeted/teased.

"What? You shy a' somethin'?" the same black haired guy questioned. "Or are you jus' ignorin' me?" he glared murderously at Tala. Not wanting to fight a prisoner he just shook his head. Then laugher broke out in the few cells around him.

Tala heard some people say, "Ah, he scared, dawg, he scared!" other said, "I give 'em a day in here!" laughing all the while. He couldn't let them think he was a wimp, so he put on his emotionless mask and put his back on the wall the head of his bed was facing. The laughing continued on until a cop yelled, "Shut up! You bunch of scum!"

"A. A Red!" (A/n: Just so you know, he's not saying 'A' as in the letter, but 'A' as in 'hey'. Did I confuse you?) Tala looked up to see that same guy. "I'm jus' playin' wit you. They call me Jamie, that guy you sittin' under is Bull Dog and this here in Heavy T." He said pointing to a really big guy in the cell next to him.

Tala looked around, wondering if he could trust these guys. Na…

"I'm Tala." He introduced.

"Yeah, we know who you are." Jamie told him. "Yo home name is Tala, but in here, you Lil' Red."

"Lights out!" a guard yelled and then before Tala knew it, he was engulfed in darkness.

"We'll talk mo' at breakfast." Jamie whispered before lying in his bed. O.k. so maybe not all Black people were out to kill him. This definitely made Tala feel better about his position. However he didn't know how he was going to get to sleep with a guy named Bull Dog over him.

**At a park in Russia**

It was well at nighttime in the peaceful city of Moscow. Couples walked and talked in the park on this beautiful night without a care in the world. A massive amount of stars covered the big blue sky and looked down on the scene that was about to unfold. The wind blew the trees making them shake leaves down on a troubled teenaged boy sitting on a bench below them. The moon took pity on him and shined extra brightly that night. The light allowed a certain pinkette to find him.

Upon hearing footsteps, Kai looked up from his position with his head him his hands. Crimson met gold as he found himself staring into the concerned eyes of Kadie. He looked away from her as she came and sat beside him on the bench. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The pinkette took this time out to just stare at the night sky and admire its beauty.

After taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Kadie decided to speak. "He's gonna be alright." She said calmly.

The slate haired teen didn't respond.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Kai. From that point, no body except God could have stopped it." Kai looked to his feet.

"Then why didn't He?" he now looked up to meet Kadie's eyes. "Why did He let Tala go to jail?" he swallowed hard, trying not to be too emotional.

"Kai, everything a happens for a reason." They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Both reflected concern, but for different people.

"What reason could God possibly have for putting Tala in jail!? What did he do!?" the two toned haired boy yelled. "For all we know, at this very moment he could be getting beaten by the cops or raped by another prisoner! Or-"

"Or, he could be just fine." The pinkette informed. Kai breathed out and became less tense.

"I made a promise… about two months after we met. I promised him that we would always be together (as best friends). I promised that I would always help him out when no body else would. I promised," Kai stopped to try to suppress the lump in his throat. "I promise that I would never let anything happen to him!"

Then, here Kai was, on the brink of crying and expressing how he felt and Kadie… laughs? Kai looked at her, not understanding. "What is so funny about that?!" the slate haired boy said, his tears no longer in his eyes.

After she finished laughing Kadie said, "I use to say the same thing about Mariah. I thought it was possible." She now softly smiled at Kai. "But you can't not let anything happen to somebody because then, nothing would ever happen to them. Can you imagine life without anything bad happening..." she chuckled. "It just wouldn't be life."

Kai continued to stare at his feet as if trying to understand. The peaceful sound of the night's music then filled the air as the wind blew a light kiss to the two on the bench. A serene aura washed over them making everything suddenly feel better. After taking in a deep breath, Kadie got of the bench. Kai's eyes followed her.

"I'm not saying don't try to stop the bad things, but that they will happen." She concluded. "Now!" her outburst surprised Kai. "Let's go home. Visiting hours at the hospital and prison are up, so we'll go first thing in the morning." She then smiled that same cheerful smile Kai's learned to like and held out her hand for him to take it. After a few seconds of looking, Kai finally took it and they began to walk home in the chilliness of the Russian night.

"You know who you remind me of, Kai?"

"Who?"

"My mama."

**At a hospital in Russia**

Mariah sat in her almost comfortable hospital bed with an IV in her arm. She watched as the liquid slowly dropped from the bag and smoothly made it's way to her arm. She was only wearing a cotton gown and her underwear, she noticed this when she woke up which was not too long ago. A doctor had came in since then, but she didn't dare ask who dressed her, fearing that a person whom she had never even met before had done it.

Her knowledge on what happened when before she fainted was still a little fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was slapping Tala and being very angry. It was really scary for her; not being able to remember where you had just been a couple hours earlier. She was just wondering why nobody had come to visit her. Not Kadie, Mariam, Tala… not even Bryan. For a few seconds after she woke up, she thought she had been kidnapped.

As Mariah continued to stare at the dripping liquid she thought about her babies. Were they even still alive? After she fainted, did she fall? Were they o.k.? At that last thought the hospital room door swung open.

Mariah quickly looked to the door, hoping it wasn't a man that was coming in. She's never been raped, but it was something about sitting half-naked in a room with a man that you didn't even know, that didn't sitting well with her. She was relieved when she saw a very young lady walk in. The first thing she noticed about her was that she had fair brown skin and beautiful brownish-black hair, yet her eyes were deep sea blue. Never had she seen such a convention on a real life person. It gave the lady a very exotic and calm look.

She came in rolling an ultrasound machine behind her. After getting the machine in and closing the door, she looked up to see that Mariah was awake.

"Hi!" she greeted with a cheerful while smile. "They told me you weren't awake yet. Seriously, doctor's need to pay more attention to their patients." She said shaking her head.

"Call me Doctor Jou, or Jou if you prefer." Mariah relaxed her back against the bed as Jou brought the ultrasound over to the right side of her bed. "How are you?"

"Fine." Mariah answered politely and smiled.

"That's good. I'm here to check and see if you babies a fine too." The black haired women informed. "I have to lift up you gown, so if you don't feel comfortable with me seeing your undies, I'll give you some shorts." She offered.

"No, that o.k. As long as there are no guys in here, I'm fine." Mariah couldn't stop looking at her eyes. She didn't want to ask her nationality though, because she was sure lots of other people have already annoyed her with that question.

"O.k. So lets get started." Jou turned on the machine and lifted Mariah's gown. Before putting the camera (or whatever the part that you put on the female's stomach is called.) she dipped her gloved hand in something that look a lot like Vaseline (petroleum jelly) and rubbed it on Mariah's round stomach. She then put the camera to Mariah's stomach.

"Have they been kicking you?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, I felt a couple, but it's in the same spot so I don't know if the other one is moving." Jou could see worry written clearly on Mariah's face. They both stared at the screen as two images showed up. Mariah had no clue what was what. Then she looked back at Jou and her calm face expression and then her eyes.

Curiosity was just too strong, Mariah had to ask. "Um, Jou? I don't want to be a bother, but may I ask your nationality or race?"

Jou just chuckled. "It's o.k. I get that question a lot; it doesn't bother me. I'd ask to if I saw someone with black hair, brown skin and blue eyes." She glanced back at the monitor before answering, "My mom was Black and so was my "dad". At least she told me he was my dad, but my mom got around a lot if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I don't know what I am either. I met my real mama a couple times, but I'm always so happy to see her that I forget to ask what she is." They both laughed at their weird and unsure backgrounds.

"Hm…" the black haired women directed her attention back to the monitor and moved the camera around. "Well, they both look fine to me." She smiled at Mariah. "You want to know where their heads are?"

"Yes, please."

Jou moved the camera around some more. "There's one right there." She pointed to the top a slow moving figure. "And there's the other one." She said after moving the camera around more. Both babies seemed to be very slowly adjusting themselves in a comfortable position. Mariah felt better now that she saw that both of them were moving. "I bet they're happy to have some company." Jou said.

Both females giggled for a few more minutes.

"How old are you?" Jou asked Mariah after they stopped laughing.

"16, now." Mariah hated telling people her age. It made her feel so dirty to be 16 and pregnant. But she got a reaction she wasn't expecting from Jou. It wasn't a disappointed look or the look that parents get when they are about to lecture you. It was a smile.

"When I had my baby I was 15." She looked up to the ceiling as if remembering something. "Boy were my parents pissed." She chuckled upon remembering when she told her parents she was pregnant.

"Tala Ivanov." Mariah looked up to her with a questioning expression. "He's the babies daddy right?"

"Yeah," Mariah answered looking back at the ultrasound screen. "Did you read it in the newspaper?"

"Yep." Jou sighed and then wrote something down on a kind of form.

"You have to take notes?" the pinkette questioned upon seeing Jou moving the camera around and write something else down.

"Yep," she smiled again. After seeming to write down everything she needed Jou said, "Mariah, let me tell you right now, you're going to be getting a lot of offers from people all over the world asking for them to pay **you** just so they can deliver your baby." Mariah looked at her shocked. "But please Mariah, let me deliver this baby. You remind me so much of me." She asked pleadingly.

The pinkette thought for a while before saying, "If it means that much to you, of course."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You're the first doctor I've ever had an appointment with that didn't have cold hands." They both laughed again.

"I have to go now. Thanks again." Jou thanked walking out the door. She was a really nice lady, but Mariah didn't understand why Jou wanted so badly to deliver her baby. The pinkette was sure there were a lot of other pregnant teens out there, so why her?

**In the hospital hall**

Jou walked down the hall to the desk to give Mariah's information to the person in-charge of setting up the files. As she handed the papers to the brunette behind the desk Jou heard, "Miss Ivanov, we need you in room 135."

"Coming." Jou responded before turning and quickly following the doctor to the designated room.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I think this was the longest chapter, out of all my stories, that I have ever written. Hoped you liked that it! Please excuse any mistake I had. I read it over like four times, but I'm pretty sure I have at lease four mistakes. 

The next chapter will be the last time you can vote for a baby name because after that I don't know when Mariah's going to have her baby.

Jaria and Jaden- 5

Arura and Arion- 4

Arura and Zarura-2

Please vote and/or review!

Oh, and Lady J still couldn't help, but she says "What's up!"


	11. I Can't Wait

Jashomara: Thank you my lovely reviewers for... well... reviewing.

Lady J: Sorry for the long wait, but we have a couple of new stories that we just had to put up.

Jashomara: Yeah, sorry about that. Lady J, do the disclaimer.

Lady J: Glad to. We don't own beyblade!

Jaden and Jaria-9

Arura and Arion- 4

Arura and Zarura-2

* * *

**Last Time on Babies Changes Everything!:** **In the hospital hall**

Jou walked down the hall to the desk to give Mariah's information to the person in-charge of setting up the files. As she

handed the papers to the brunette behind the desk Jou heard, "Miss Ivanov, we need you in room 135."

"Coming." Jou responded before turning and quickly following the doctor to the designated room.

**Now:**

A cacophony of noises surrounded a certain redhead as he waited in a, seemingly, never ending line to get food that he doubted he'd actually eat. Careful not to bump into anybody, he held his tray up and took another short step that only got him a little closer the food. Glancing around at all of the ominous looking prisoners, he noticed that he was one of the smallest and gentler appearing convicts there.

Finally making it up to the front of the always-extending line, Tala was greeted by the nonchalant expressions of the prisoners on lunch duty. Grimacing down on the gray slop that was just slapped on his tray, Tala began to walk slowly out of the line and the way of others. Averting his eyes from the "food" that still appeared to be alive on his tray, he looked around the wide and crowded cafeteria for a lonely table he could sit at or a spot that was about four chairs away from other prisoners.

_How am I going to get through this?_ he asked himself, walking slowly to an abandoned spot. _I didn't even do anything! Why did I have to go to jail? Are these babies really worth it...?_ Before he even had time to chew on the question, which taste way better than the food, a not-so-familiar arm was slung around his shoulder.

"What's up, Lil' Red!" Before he even got to the table, he was greeted by the energetic, brown face of Jamie. "Come sit wit' me and ma' gang." he invited.

The blue eyed teen was sort of happy he didn't have to sit by himself for the first day, for fear that he might meet some bullies that like to prey on small lone sharks like him... _More like lone shrimp_. Tala thought to himself.

Before he knew it, he was already at Jamie's table. Well, it was more like tables... everyone seemed to want to sit there. It was packed! Jamie sat down between two big guys with tattoos on their right arms. The one on the left had a heart wrapped in chains and the guy on the right just had a design that went all the way around his arm, like a permanent bracelet.

"Shadow, get up. I want Lil' Red to sit here." he told the Puerto Rican dude with the heart wrapped in chains.

"No, that's o.k.-" Tala was about to walk off, but Jamie firmly grabbed him by the collar of his outfit. _For a guy shorter than me,_ Tala thought. _he packs a lot of strength._

The 21-year-old Shadow got up without any complaint. "Sit." Jamie ordered Tala, whom obeyed. From that one experience, Tala knew Jamie may have been small, but it seemed like everyone respected him and "looked up to him". He was dealing with the head convict.

"So J, who da' White guy?" one of Jamie's friends asked from across the table.

Tala looked over to Jamie and saw that he was no longer smiling. "He's not White." he strongly corrected with a hint of anger in his voice that obviously was detected by the guy and others around whom turned to look at him. "He's Russian and his name is not White guy, it's Lil' Red."

"Sorry J, I was jus' askin'." the guy backed off.

"Do you know who this is?" Jamie asked with that same serious expression catching everyone around him attention. "Lil' Red, tell them who you be." the black hair male commanded.

"Um... Lil' Red?" Tala guessed, not having a clue as to what Jamie was talking about.

"Na... tell them who yo dad is." he prompted.

"I-I never met my dad." the redhead admitted looking down in embarrassment because he didn't know _who _he was.

"You don't know your dad!?" another inmate diagonally across from him shouted in disbelief.

"Whoa man! How can you not know **your** dad?!" Tala thought they were referring to the fact that it was his own dad and that it was a shame he didn't know him. Suddenly the whole cafeteria broke into an even louder mixer of voices, making on boisterous voice.

"Man, your dad is one of the biggest and badest gangstas in town!" The guy on the other side of Jamie informed.

_My dad… a gangsta?…_ Tala gave them all confused looks. _That's not possible_.

**At The Hospital**

"Mariah, how are you feeling?" Mariam asked as she and Kadie made their way in the hospital room door.

"Good," she smiled sitting up in the not-so-comfy hospital bed. "The babies are good and kicking too!" she laughed feeling a thump in her stomach.

"Glad to hear that. Nothing much is going on at the mansion." Kadie admitted. "It's boring without you, Tala and the babies."

Mariah was now smiling lightly. "I see Kai didn't want to see me." Then her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Yes he did!" Kadie said in Kai's defense. "He just went to go bail Tala out and find him a good lawyer. He told me to tell you that he was sorry for the way he acted and hoped that you got better soon." The smile was back on Mariah's face. "Bryan said what's up, too."

"I can't believe daddy is pressing charges against Tala. Just wait until I get out of here I'm going to-"

"Go straight to the stress free mansion and watch harmless t.v." Kadie finished her sister's sentence, even though that's not was Mariah was going to say. The pregnant teen gave her sister a pleading look, which was met with the not-a-chance look. "Riah, you just fainted! There's no way I'm letting you go see daddy and _Lida_… while your pregnant. This isn't just about you, you have two other lives to think about!"

Mariam kept averting her eyes between the two twins staring each other down. Mariah was soaking in everything Kadie had just said and found perfect logic in it. She did have two other lives to think about and it wasn't fair if they had to suffer for her stupidity.

"Fine, I won't confront daddy, but I don't want to sit on my butt all day either. That's all I've been doing here!" she reasoned.

"I know! We could go to swimming. Pregnant people do aerobics and exercises in pools all the time. Of course you can just stand or sit if you want. And it'll take some weight off of you." The bluenette suggested with a huge smile.

"Swimming sounds good." Mariah agreed.

"Swimming it is!" Kadie shouted in low tone, aware that they were in a hospital. "Oh, and before I forget, Mariah you have so much mail!" Kadie picked up too heavy looking brown sacks off the floor. "I think they're from people who want to deliver your babies."

"Let me see one." The sitting teen held out her hand. Kadie grabbed one out of the sack at random and handed it to Mariah. It was decorated with all kinds of baby stickers such as a rattle, pacifier, bottles, ext.… the letter itself was pink with blue stripes. "It's pretty."

"To Mariah Azule, from… England National Hospital!" she made a surprise face upon reading the name. She quickly tore the seal and fully opened the letter. "Dear Miss Azule, it would be a great pleasure for us to deliver your very special baby." Apparently they hadn't heard the twin news. "We are positive that we have the expertise and knowledge to bring your extraordinary young one into the world, under the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Mariam repeated. "What circumstances?"

"You being the well respected _neko-jin_ you are," Mariah put infuses on 'neko-jin' and looked in disbelief at her sister, whom shook her head. "You and your _partner,_ Tala Ivanov, whom is also _unique,_ should only have the best and we can provide that." Mariah snored with a hysterical look.

The girls looked at each other in disbelief before bursting into laughter. Mariah sat the letter on the bed and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. Mariam pulled out another letter.

"Listen to this," she tried to stop laughing. "Dear Mr. Ivanov, LaShae' Hospital in France is please to inform you that we have no problem with delivering you underage mistress's child. We have the technology and skill to perform the proper procedure for delivering a _crossbreed_." They started to laugh again.

"These doctors is a trip!" Kadie exclaimed failing to stop her laughter.

"Here's my reply, 'Oh yeah, you just basically call my children freaks, I'm defiantly going to let you deliver them.'" Mariah said sarcastically, still trying to stop the laughter. After they finished wiping their eyes Mariah said, "Jou told me this would happen."

"Who' Jou?" Mariam asked sitting back in her chair.

"The doctor that took care of me when I fainted. I promised her, she would deliver my babies."

"Whoa, Mariah, don't you think we should have made this decision together?" Kadie asked, she didn't like not being included in important decisions, especially when they involved her sister.

"They're my babies and I decided." Mariah said getting serious.

"What about Tala, they're his babies too." Kadie argued.

"He not the one who's going to be in labor for God knows how long." Mariah snapped catching an attitude. Kadie was about to continue, when someone opened the door. Mariah's heart jumped. _Tala…_ She was kind of disappointed when Jou stepped in, but couldn't be too sad, it wasn't her fault Tala wasn't here. But now, she found herself missing him and fought against the tears that were threatening to come.

Despite her situation, Mariah put on a smile and said, "This is Doctor Jou." She introduced the black haired lady.

"Hello." Jou greeted politely. "Sorry to intrude, but I need to do Mariah's monthly check up." Her beautiful blue eyes dazzled the two girls sitting in the chair, but Kadie still wasn't satisfied and kept her frown.

"Why do you want to deliver my sister's babies?" she stood placing her hands one her hips. "We're not paying you any kind of high price, you know because there are plenty other doctors that will pay **us**."

Mariah glared at Kadie and her rude behavior. Jou simply smiled and led Mariah to the weighting machine. She played with the slide things for a while before getting the number scale to balance. "167 bl. That's normal." She gestured for Mariah to get off the scale.

"Mariah reminds me a lot of myself. That's why I want to deliver her babies and I don't want your money, just knowing that I help these little ones come into this world is good enough for me." Jou smiled taking the tape measure from around her neck and measuring Mariah's stomach. Then, she quickly grabbed her clipboard from off the roll-in table and wrote something down.

"I'm pretty sure there are other pregnant 16-year-olds out there, why **my** sister?" Kadie pressed on. "I mean, when did you meet her, last night?"

"Kadie, cut it out! She already answered you." Mariah shot as Jou walked her back to the bed.

"It's fine, really Mariah, she's just worried about you." The doctor gave Mariah a warm smile.

Kadie just sighed and sat back in her chair as Jou got out the ultrasound to see Mariah's babies. There was about two minutes of silence and Jou writing stuff down. Mariam and Kadie watched as she did the procedure. "Would you two like to see the babies?" Jou asked. In response, Kadie and Mariam got up and walked eagerly to the screen.

"There's the heads." Jou pointed out two tiny moving figures.

"Aw…" both girls said at once.

"They're so cute… and they're not even fully formed yet." Mariam squealed.

"Yeah, they are cute. In a week or two you'll be able to know the sexes." Jou informed.

"Really! I can't wait! Then we can start thinking of some names!" Mariah said excitedly. "I can't wait!" she breathe out happily.

"What names did you have in mind?" Jou asked

"Yeah, Mariah." Mariam urged.

"Well… at first me and Tala were thinking Talriah, but that's way to… just not right. I was thinking Jaden or Arura or Jaria or Arion or Talreon and maybe, maybe Tala Jr. … something like those, but I have to know the sexes to be sure." She kept her smile even though she found herself thinking about Tala again, making her more anxious to see him. "But, I have to go them over with Tala, of course."

Kadie cleared her throat. "And Kadie." Mariah added getting a smile from her sister.

"I'm glad you're including others in your decision because a name lasts forever." Jou smiled before turning off the ultrasound and getting up. "You're good to go." She announced.

"I can leave?" Mariah asked excitedly.

"Yep, and if you have anymore questions don't hesitate to call the hospital and ask for me." And with that, Jou walked out of the room so Mariah could put on the clothes Kadie and Mariam bought her.

"To the pool!" Mariah said after getting her head through her maternity shirt. Just knowing that she was that much closer to seeing her babies and Tala made her so happy, she couldn't contain herself.

**At the Mansion**

Mariah walked in with high hopes that she would see Tala, but when she got inside, no one was there. This could be a good sign, it was better than coming in and seeing Kai and Bryan with no Tala. Kadie and Mariam followed Mariah up stairs to her and Tala's room so they could put down Mariah's things.

Memories from the first night, well… technically, second night they slept together came flooding back to the pinkette. She had to see him. There was no way she could spend another hour without seeing him or hearing from him. She got baggy shorts and a huge shirt to "swim" in. Mariam and Kadie went to go get their bathing suits. When Mariah came out of the room, Mariam was waiting on her.

"Where's Kadie?" Mariah asked.

"Um… she decided to go ahead." Something about the way she said that didn't sit right with Mariah, but she brushed it off and they started to walk.

"I can't wait to see Tala." Mariah finally admitted it to someone.

"You really like him, don't you?" the bluenette asked with a smile.

"No…" Mariah admitted getting a strange look from Mariam. "I love him."

The bluenette's look softened. She then turned her head away from Mariah and made a worried face. After a couple of silent seconds Mariah said, "M- Mariah, how would you feel if Tala… couldn't come today?"

The pregnant teen stopped mid-step. "Why?" she asked looking slightly angry.

"N-no reason. Just wondering." Mariam blurted out a little too quickly.

"He is coming, isn't he?" she asked with a worried and pleading expression.

"…I don't know." Mariah's best friend breathed.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Mariah could feel the stinging tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Kai and Bryan are here… and they say… Tala can't… come until tomorrow." She finally said. Mariah shook her head from side to side, now letting the tears fall freely. She ran her hands through her silky pink hair and put her back to the wall."Mariah, he's going to come tomorrow." Mariam said as Mariah began to slide down the wall sobbing.

"I -sob- want -sob- him -sob- now." She cried. Mariam put her arms around Mariah's shaking, round form. "It's not-sob- fair!"

Then Mariah felt the presents of someone else, but didn't look up. Mariam got up only to be replaced with Kadie. "It's going to be o.k. Mariah. He's coming tomorrow." Her sister said softly, trying to comfort her.

"I –sob- don't –sob- want him –sob- tomorrow! I want –sob- him now!" she yelled now crying uncontrollably.

"There's nothing we can do Mariah." Kadie tried to reason. "Tomorrow is only a couple of hours. And-"

"For you it is!" screamed before getting up and fast walking back to her room, as fast as a pregnant teen could walk.

It was clear she didn't want Kadie right now, so the twin didn't bother running after her. Mariah seemed to get angrier at Kadie everyday. Maybe this is why they didn't live together, it was just too easy to get on each other's nerves. "God!" Kadie yelled running her fingers through her hair. "All I'm trying to do is help her! I can't change what is already decided!"

"Kadie, this is a rough time for Mariah. She's pregnant and really needs someone, but not just anyone, her babies' daddy. This whole situation is frustrating." Mariam was now trying to calm Kadie.

"But doesn't she understand Tala can not come until tomorrow!" Kadie yelled.

"Yes, she understands it. If she didn't she would be upset!" Mariam's temper was now rising.

"Well, if you understand her so well, then you go talk to her!" with that Kadie stormed off mad. Mariam went to go see Mariah.

The pinkette was in her room lying under the cover still crying. She heard a knock at the door. "Mariah, may I come in?"

"As –sniff- long and –sob- as you're not Kadie." She said. Mariam came in silently and sat on the bed beside Mariah and stroked her hair gently. "I really wanted him to be here." She sighed, getting calmer now.

Then there was another knock at the door. Mariam went and opened it halfway. Kai was standing there with the phone. "Give this to Mariah." Was the only thing he said, before giving Mariam the phone and walking away.

Mariam sat back on the bed and gave Mariah the phone.

**Phone call**-

"Hello?" Mariah asked with a sniff.

"Hey." Came a smooth and deep voice that was beautiful music to Mariah's ears. "Are you o.k.?"

She sat up and half-smiled at Mariam. "No." She said truthfully. "How come you –sniff- couldn't come?" she tried not to sound mad.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," at that last word Mariah's heart fluttered and a bright smile spread across her face. Mariam gave her the what-did-he-say look. "The top dogs said something about paper work or whatever, but I get to leave tomorrow."

"O.k."

"I thought you were mad at me." Tala said questioningly. Mariah suddenly remembered what happened before she fainted. That's why he asked if she was o.k., she fainted, duh!

"Not anymore… I miss you." Now Mariam was giving her the I-can't-believe-you-said-that smile.

"I miss you, too. I promise I'll be there tomorrow." He promised.

"O.k. You better be here too." She said, getting to be herself again.

"I promise." Then Mariah heard somebody's voice in the background. "I have to get off the phone now." Tala said sadly. Mariah's smile faded as well. "I love you. Tell my babies I said I love them too."

"We love you too." And then she hung up.

**End phone call**

"He called me baby!" Mariah yelled to Mariam.

"Are you serious?" Mariam asked just as excited as Mariah was.

"Yeah!" she sighed. "I can't wait for him to get here, but in the meantime let's go swimming." And with that said, they walked back out the door to their previous destination.

**With Tala**

"Oh man, Tala, you shouldn't have said all that." Jamie warned shaking his head on the top bunk.

"Why?" Tala asked. He had just told Jamie the phone conversation he and Mariah had.

"Because now she's going to expect you to say stuff like that all the time." He explained lying on his back.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Let's just say, things are way easier said over the phone than face to face."

"Well, I don't care all that right now. All I know is that I want to see her, period." A smile came to Tala's face as he thought about what would happen tomorrow. "I can't wait."

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably come sooner. Last Vote! 

Jaden and Jaria-9

Arura and Arion- 4

Arura and Zarura-2 

Please review and/or vote!

**  
**

**  
**


	12. NEED BED!

Jashomara: I out of school! No more middle school! I thought I would cry, but I've been pretty happy! High school here I come!

Lady J: I'm just glad it's summer…

Jashomara: Anyway, I'm sure it's obvious Jaria and Jaden won!

Lady J: With 11 votes!

Jashomara: Thanks for the votes and the reviews! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Nope… we still don't own beyblade.

* * *

Anticipation was just eating him as he sat on the bottom bunk of a creaking and very uncomfortable bed which he would be saying good bye to in a matter of hours. Looking down at his white and green outfit he became even more anxious to get out and see his loved ones again. Staring at the cold steal bars that closed the cage he had been in for what seemed like weeks, he felt triumphant that in a couple of hours they would no long seal him in. He was feeling slightly nervous about seeing certain people, namely Mariah and Kadie. 

He was a little nervous of seeing Mariah because like Jamie said before, things were more easily said over the phone and now that he was going over him and Mariah last conversation for the fifty-seventh time, he was beginning to see and feel what Jamie meant. The butterflies were just tickling his stomach, but he wasn't laughing. Kadie was an obstacle according to Kai whom told him about Mariah and her twin's most resent fight, which had something to do with him. He just hoped the sister wouldn't resent him.

"So, you nervous?" came a voice from the top bunk.

"As hell!" Tala answered, still staring at the bars.

"She mus' be somethin' special." Jamie continued.

"She is." The redhead smiled an unseen smile.

"Don't give up on her, Tala. If there's one thing I know it's dat, once you have someone you know you can't be without, hold 'em close and neva let go. That's what my mama told me." The black haired inmate advised.

Tala smiled and nodded his head thinking on Jamie's words. Then a question came to him. "Wait, Jamie do you have someone waiting for you on the outside?" he questioned.

Feeling Jamie switch from the top bunk to his, Tala turned and faced the guy he had learned to kind of depend on over the last few days.

"Naw… I don't. There's a lot of people out there that know me, but they only like me for one reason… just like the people in here. No one wants to be my real friend." The African-Russian looked down at the floor seeming to be in shame. "I've had a few relationships, but I was positive that they wouldn't work."

"Why?" was all Tala could asked.

Jamie sighed wishing that it wouldn't have came to this. "Because…" he thought about what he was going to say. "A negative and a negative don't go together and neither does and positive and a positive."

"So… you knew your relationship wouldn't last because you and your girlfriend was too much alike?" the Russian couldn't find any logic in that. Sometimes opposites attract, but a lot of time same people get together.

Jamie took another deep breath, hoping that what he was about to say wouldn't ruin his and Tala's just starting friendship. "Tala, if I tell you something… bad… about me, will you still be my friend?" he asked seriously.

"That depends on what you're going to tell me. You're not like a killer or something?" Tala asked with light fear in his eyes.

"Well… I'm kind of…" Jamie took a deep breath and rubbed his hands nervously together. "…sort of… a little…"

"Get on with it!" Tala urged not liking the waiting game, he was always an impatient person when it came to secrets.

"Gay." Jamie's head immediately dropped and so did Tala's bottom lip. "I guess I should have told you before, hu?" after getting a silent response from the blue eyed teen, Jamie got up and was about to get back on his bunk.

"Where are you going!?" blue eyes stared into brown eyes.

"Well, I thought you…because I'm…" the black haired teen scratched his head.

"That doesn't matter to me! I'm just trying to figure out why people would want you for that!"

Jamie smiled seeing that Tala was taking that fact that he had slept, ate and bathe with a gay dude. "So, it's not a problem?" the Black male asked just to be sure.

"No."

"Well, try this one." The newly discovered homosexual sat further from Tala than he was the first time. "I'm kind of a prostitute too…" he trailed off and bit his tongue.

"Why?" Tala asked taken aback by that last thing.

"There's nothing else out there for me. My mama is and always was constantly dating other guys who abused me so I ended up leaving home at 14. I neva knew my dad. I neva had a real friend in my life because I was gay. And, what job will take a middle school drop out! I don't believe in fast food restaurants." He added. "Oh, and I had to do somethin' to pay my baby mama for child support. That was an accident."

"Wow… and I thought my life was tragic." Tala said stared at Jamie still trying to soak in everything.

"And… you're still not runnin' for the doors screamin' for help." Jamie smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Nope."

"Well… what if I told you… that I liked you." Brown eyes searched blue ones for any sign of disgust or negativity.

"I like you too!" Tala laughed.

"No… I mean, in that way, as in… I wanna be yo boyfriend."

The Black teen just stared at the laughing Russian in utter disbelief with a slightly hurt pride. "Sorry… sorry… I'm not making fun of you. It's just… I don't believe in being gay." Now it was Jamie's turn to raise the eyebrow. "I believe in a guy and a guy having a deep and loving _friendship_, but not a relationship." The confused look on Jamie's face right then was priceless. "O.k. Try this. Why would… a guy that doesn't want a woman want another guy… that looks and acts like a woman!? It just doesn't make any sense! That's just like saying 'I don't want the real G-Unit or Hollister clothes, I want the Wal-Mart brand!" the redhead was still laughing getting looks from other's around him.

"I kinda get it, but that doesn't explain what I feel for you…"

The redhead smiled and looked straight into Jamie's light brown orbs. "Nothing but the friendship of a guy that's never had anyone that loved him." A light smiled spread on Jamie's face, mirroring Tala's.

That's when a guard came to the door with a stern look on his face catching the two teen males' attention. Tala saw the officer wink at Jamie and Jamie attempt to smile back. "Time to go, Ivanov."

"How long are you going to be here?" Tala asked.

"Three months." Jamie looked down.

"I'll visit." Then, without warning Tala bent down and kissed Jamie on the lips. "Friends?" he asked a surprised and confused Jamie.

"Best friends." The now, very confused, but recovering gay teen smiled.

"'Ey! Ain't dat yo pink haired girlfriend out there?" the guard asked, confused at Tala's actions.

"Yep!" the redhead said proudly, but hoping that the guard wouldn't tell Mariah about the kiss because it would be very hard to explain why you kissed a guy to your pregnant teenaged girlfriend.

"Latta Tala!" Jamie called to his best friend walking down the hall of freedom.

"Latter Jamie!" he called back.

**Outside**

"I'm free!" Tala yelled triumphantly seriously contemplating kissing the ground, but decided to save the kiss for his very happy, very big girlfriend that walked slowly over to him.

"Tala!" Mariah yelled, throwing her arms around him and hugging him as tightly as her swollen stomach would allow. "I missed you so much." She kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I missed you too." Then Tala stepped back and took a look at Mariah. "Wow… you look like you're going to pop!" The pinkette made a face and hit Tala on the arm. "Ow!"

"Come on you love birds, let's go home." Mariam said looking at the black Chrysler limousine waiting for them. After everyone got in, Tala looked back at the jailhouse once more and found himself staring directly into the grateful, light brown eyes of Jamie. Tala smiled at him and he smiled back before the redhead got into the limo.

"Who was that Tala?" Bryan asked. "Thought you were afraid of Black people?" the lavender haired boy teased.

"They're not all bad…" Tala drifted into his own thoughts forgetting about everyone in the car for a moment.

"Good because there's someone I want you to meet at the mansion!" Mariah smiled happily at the exhausted Tala.

"Is it someone that wants to eat me?" he asked remembering Tron.

"You'll see." On the way back Tala realized that Kai and Kadie were missing, but thought nothing of it, he was just happy to be free.

**At the Mansion**

"Tala, you're going to love her, I know I do!" Mariah was telling Tala about the person that she wanted him to meet. "She's so nice, but can be a little skeptical at times, so don't worry." The redhead wasn't really feeling that last comment, but if Mariah was happy about it, then so was he.

They all followed Mariah up to the door and stopped when she stopped. "Mariah, why did you stop?" Tala asked curiously.

"I'm building suspense." She smiled playfully and fiddled with her fingers. For some odd reason that action reminded Tala of the annoying pinkette he use to know, before all of this happened.

"Mariah, I have been stuck in a gray, dirty cell for what feels like weeks and I just want to lay in my bed. Right now… you're building something, but it ain't suspense." The redhead said with a slight annoyed tone in his voice… that Mariah ignored.

"O.k. o.k. Tala, I want you to meet…" suddenly the colossal mansion doors opened. "My mommy!" The pinkette lead Tala inside so he could come face to face with a pink haired energetic looking young woman.

"Oh, so this is the young man that has stolen my daughter's heart." She walked over to Tala and gave him a big hug, which the ex-convict found very uncomfortable. "Wow! You're as tall as me!" Tala just stared at the woman that was so happy to see him, not knowing what to say. "Oh, how rude of me!" Mariah's mom suddenly burst out. "My name is Moka Azule, Mariah's mom, thus the pink hair." She pinked up a lock of hair off of her shoulder. "You can call me Miss Azule, Miss Moka, Moka, Mama… as long as you don't call me anything disrespectful, I'm o.k."

Mariah just looked at Tala, indicating that he needed to say something. "Um… I'm Tala Ivanov… Mariah's… boyfriend…" had he ever said out loud that they were dating, sure he told, Mariah he loved her, but did he ever call her his girlfriend. "You can call me… Tala…" he finished rather awkwardly. Moka smile brightly at him before turning to Mariah.

"Mariah, you've really picked something." Moka's smile never left. Then on a serious note, she said, "I plan on talking to you both about a lot of things later on, but for now I think Tala needs his rest. The jail house isn't an easy place to be." She smiled again.

"Thanks. Um… nice meeting you… now if you don't mind I'll just be retreating to my room." Tala said slowly before walking to the stairs with Bryan tagging behind.

The boys were almost out of sight before someone came from out of the kitchen, "Hey, is that pussy Tala here yet?" The redhead Russian's eyes got wide at the sound of that voice. He looked down off the balcony of the stair and lo and behold there he stood… Tron. "Hello convict." Followed by a smirk.

"Come on I just want to lay in my bed." Tala frowned.

* * *

Yeah, I hope you people still read this. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review!


	13. Not Quite There

**Jashomara:** Mariah's pregnancy is coming to an end.

**Lady J:** And so is my mama's! I finally get my sister!

**Jashomara:** Yep, too bad I don't have one. I am forced to have only two brothers forever. –groans-

**Lady J:** Oh well! Thanks for the reviews: **Bluestray**, **Misunderstood and Hurt**, **hil2378 **and** nekocatgirl**!

**Disclaimer:** I own my shoes!… That's about it.

* * *

**Last Time:**

The boys were almost out of sight before someone came from out of the kitchen, "Hey, is that pussy Tala here yet?" The redhead Russian's eyes got wide at the sound of that voice. He looked down off the balcony of the stair and lo and behold there he stood… Tron. "Hello convict." Followed by a smirk.

"Come on, I just want to lay in my bed." Tala frowned.

**Now:**

Grinning, Tron walked over to the couch and sat, "I don't care, go lay down! I ain't here for you!" Tala's head snapped up to look at the muscular guy with shock.

"You're not?" he asked confused.

"You ain't important! I brought Miss Moka here 'cause she didn't know how to find 'dis place." The adolescent explained, making Tala so much more relieved that he didn't have to put up with the football player today. Then he continued to walk up the stairs. "But don't get use to me not tryin' to kill ya! Even after the babies are born I'm gone be on yo case like a dedicated lawyer! You bes' believe dat!" he laughed.

The redhead supposed that was the best he could do for today. All he was thinking about was getting to his bed. As he and Bryan were on his way to the room they past a very eager and excited Kadie, who seemed to be coming from Kai's room, that rushed pasted him. "Hey Tala. Bye Tala!" she said all the while, running down the hall. Bryan was slightly hurt that she didn't notice him, but he was use to not getting attention.

"Did she just come out of Kai's room?" Tala asked Bryan confused while looking back at the swiftly retreating figure of Mariah's twin. Facing frontward again, he came body to body with Kai whom was looking as exhausted as he was!

Kai, for a second, had that 'dang it! I got caught!' look all over his face, arms and ears, then it quickly disappeared as he racked his brain for something to say in a situation like this.

"Yeah Kai! You scored, dude!" Tala and Kai looked at Bryan with raised eyebrows.

"Bryan, gangstas done say that kind of stuff." The redhead informed. "And if they do, they certainly don't sound like **that** when they say it."

"I know, I'm done with the gangsta attitude, it's too hard to maintain. So instead, I brought a whole book surfer talk!" he yelled excited grinning widely while holding up a blue book with waves on it.

"Yeah whatever." Tala rolled his eyes. "Back to the situation at hand." He said calmly, then yelled. "You and Kadie did IT!"

"No we didn't!" Kai denied.

"Dude, you like totally came out of the room looking like you got hit by a Hummer H3." The lavender haired teen exaggerated.

"Um… yeah… something like that, but what happened?" Tala asked.

"We made out." Kai said having to push the words out as he walked as casually as possible down the hall.

"You made out! Oh my gosh! You made out! This is so cool…" Tala surprisingly exploded happily, but a little too happy in Kai's opinion. The two toned haired boy stopped in his tracks also putting an end to Tala's rant.

He turned to face the overly excited redhead and calmly asked, "You don't even know what that is, do you?"

"I have no idea!" he said, still smiling widely. Kai and Bryan sweat-dropped. (Lady J: For the first time in a long time.) Then the smile dropped. "It's it something bad?"

"Tala…" Kai couldn't even think of something to say to his experienced, yet so totally inexperienced best friend. "It's like when you kiss for a long time."

"Oh." The redhead simply said, before following Kai back to the front room.

"Tala, I thought you were going to take a nap." Kai said walking down the stair to a seemingly empty front room.

"How did you-- never mind." The redhead has learned not to ask how Kai knows stuff that he shouldn't, and to just call it nature and move on. "I was, but I'm not felling sleepy all of a sudden."

"Yeah, you should be ready for some major action!" Bryan jumped in.

"Action?" Tala asked.

"In the bedroom, duh! You've been stuck with nothing but males for two whole days!"

"I'm not following." After that comment all Kai and Bryan could do was stare at their hopeless friend... hopelessly.

"Man, dat jailhouse must'a really done somethin' to you!" for some odd reason, the boys had not noticed that the big, muscular, dark Tron was sitting on the sofa and listening to their conversation the whole time. They all turned to look at him.

"No, Tron, sadly he's been like this." Kai said with his arms crossed.

"Come on, hommie, you got a baby on da way! You cain't be ac'in like a immature punk all da time!" Tron said walking up to the rest of the guys, who seemed a lot smaller standing by him. "We gone have to toughen you up, boy."

"Oh my gosh! Tala, you kissed a boy!" Kai randomly burst out shock getting weird looks from Tron and Bryan.

"Where did that come from!?" the redhead asked.

"Just answer the question."

"That wasn't even a question!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't! Do you see a question mark before "Kai randomly burst out…"?"

"Well answer it anyway! Did you kiss a guy? QUESTION MARK!"

"No." Kai truth glared at Tala. (Jash: Ya'll didn't know he could do that, did you?) "Well, it went like-" Kai's glare went up a notch. "You see what had happened was-" One more notch. "O.k. yes! I kissed a guy!" Tala didn't think he ever felt so humiliated in his entire life! What if Tron went evil again and blackmailed him?! Then what?!

"I knew it." Kai said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Bryan asked.

"I learned not to ask." Tala said, embarrassment was written all across his face.

"I have ways." The phoenix grinned.

"Tala." Tron decided to speak. Tala just knew he was about to get it. "First rule of being a guy: ALWAYS DENY IT! I've learned this the hard way, lying will get you way further than telling the truth will." Wow, did Tron just give Tala advice?

"But honesty's the best policy." The blue eyed boy said looking like he should have had a halo over his head.

"Tala, don't listen to Tron, he deals with totally different people than we do." Kai said making Tron very angry.

The football player walked up to Kai and looked down at him. "What you think I don't know what I'm talkin' bout because I'm Black." Kai fearlessly sighed with his arms still folded, knowing that what Tron was think wasn't what he was insinuating, but he wasn't going to make a big deal of it.

"I would appreciated if you get away from me now." Kai said with his arms crossed and face emotionless. Tala was just hoping Tron didn't turn his friend into a can of Sprite.

"You think just 'cause you rich, I won't hurt you!?" the guy threatened.

"No, but I know that, because Mariah warned you that if you did hurt anyone in this mansion you'd be sorry, you won't hurt me… and I'm not afraid of you." Tala and Bryan's eyes dared from left to right, Tron to Kai. "Now back up!"

Tron's face expression was angry and hard, then a smirked tugged the corner of his lips. "I like you, kid, you got balls! That's more than I can say about the redhead punk." He backed up. "I see you can handle this on your own. I'm out! Peace." With that, he walked out the door.

"Whoa Kai! I can't believe you stood up to Tron! How did you do it?" Tala asked, knowing that if it were him, his pants would be wet right now.

"Simple. S.B.S." Kai answered still standing in that very spot.

"Super Bull Sh-t?" Bryan guessed.

"No. Strength, Balls and Stupidity."

**With Mariah**

The girls were currently at a place down town celebrating Mariah twins. The room was huge. It had streamers, decorated table, confetti in the shapes of rattles, bottles and other baby items, and presents! Yep, you guessed it, it was a baby shower! They had surprised Mariah with it. She was led to believe they were going to the mall.

"So Mariah, is Tala o.k. I know it was hard for him being in jail and all." Hilary asked. This was now the time in the party that everyone sat around and talked.

"Nothing big, but I hope he hasn't forgot everything he's learned the past four months." Mariah answered, resting her arms on her round stomach.

"What do you mean?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Well, Tala's kind of… dead to the world, if you know what I mean. He doesn't know anything about babies or relationships!" Mariah was a little embarrassed to admit that she was pregnant with the babies of a 'stuck-in-the-house' 18-year-old. "But he had been in Biovolt all his life, so… can I completely blame him?" she continued.

"Of course you can!" Mariam decided to speak up grabbing the attention of the girls. "You've been living with them for four months and what does he know about pregnancies? What does he know about relationships? What does he know about babies? Nothing!" her voice was slightly raised. "At least you tried to get to know him. I'm surprised he knew what sex was!" she finished getting a laugh from all of the girls… except the guest of honor.

"Mariam, you don't know what he's been through and you don't know how he feels about the whole situation! He **is** trying! I haven't seen you sit down and try to teach him something!" shocked looked covered the room as Mariah told Mariam off.

"Gees Mariah, chill." Mariam tried to calm her know how quick Mariah's temper was… pregnant or not.

"If you want me to chill then stay off my man!" she glared at her best friend whom she was currently mad at. The room was then filled with a thick, tense silence.

Well, what else was Kadie there for besides supporting her sister? "O.K.! How about we open the presents." Mariah's twin suggested getting a couple of agreeing 'yeah's.

Kadie got up a bought over a big blue present to Mariah. A bright smile lit Mariah's face as she saw it. For some reason, she didn't pay attention to the presents before. "This on is from Hilary." Kadie announced.

Moka, Mariah's mom, stood in front of Mariah so she could take a picture of the present. The pinkette opened the box. "A twin baby rocker!" Mariah exclaimed, pulling out a few light pink and blue parts to the rocker. There were a few happy comments from the group of girls as Moka took the picture.

"Do mine next! It's the one in the turquoise bag!" Ming-Ming shouted excitedly.

Mariah's smile stayed in place as she pulled out a four sets of cute girls clothes. "These are cute!"

"Wait! Their both girls?" Julia asked, eating ice cream.

"Yeah, I thought they were boys?" Mathilda agreed. Suddenly the whole room was puzzled.

"Um… actually we wanted the sexes of the babies to remain a secret." Mariah said, embarrassed that she didn't think about the baby shower presents before hand. She pressed her lips together.

"Well, that's what receipts are for right!?" Julia resolved. If their girls, I'll just give you the receipts and you can return the boy clothes and get girls."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Mariah said laughing with the rest of the girls. And so the presents went on. She got bottle kits, rattles, teething rings, twin strollers, bassinets and so on.

"O.k. last present." Kadie announced.

"Who's it from?" Mariah asked.

"I don't know. There's no name on it. Open it." She handed the lap sized present wrapped in black wrapping paper.

"Who wraps a baby shower present in black?" Hilary asked slightly suspicious.

"Well, only on way to find out." Mariah said, opening it. A discussed look covered her face as she pulled out two gray pants sets with blue jumper straps hang on the pants. It had blue buttons and at the middle of the shirt was a purple stripe that swooped down to belly bottom level and met back up at the back. The collars were also purple with golden star all the way around it.

"Who would put a baby in that? It should be a crime!" Ming-Ming said with the same amount of disgust.

"There's a letter." Mariah picked up a piece of paper. "It reads:

Dearest Mariah,

I'm sorry I couldn't make it to my little soldiers' first party, but I had other business to attend to. Don't you just love the uniforms? I can't wait to see my greatest creations heading my army in them. I even had them specially made so they looked exactly liked their daddy's first uniform. Enjoy.

A Special Someone"

After finishing the letter, an angry expression covered Mariah's face.

"This wreaks of Boris." Mariam sneered.

"Mariah, just throw the note and uniforms away." Kadie said holding back the anger.

"No… I want to strangle Boris with the pants and gag him with the note and shirts." The pinkette said bitterly stuffing the things back in the box. "But let's not let this ruin the party. That's what Boris would want. Now who's up for some games."

**2 Hours Later **

**Back At The Mansion**

"You guys, how is this suppose to make me manly? They're just clothes." Tala said slouching on the sofa, wearing a white wife beater and baggy red denim pants.

"Don't forget the manly shaving scars!" Bryan entered in.

"That wasn't even my fault! You cut me! I should take you to court!" the redhead yelled reminding him of his yet to come engagement with a judge and jury.

"Tal, it's not to make you manly, it's to make you look manly." Kai said smoothly.

"By cutting me with a razor!?"

"Yes." Kai said simply. "Now, we have to find some way to inflict excruciating pain upon you exemplifying your manly toughness level."

"You have to what?! No! No way?! I'm happy just being me, thank you very much." Tala said, folding his arms.

"Or we can just go to the gym and get ripped!" Bryan suggested getting an agreeing shrug from Kai.

"But we do that anyway! We exercise weekly." Tala sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But Tala, don't you wanna look like him!?" the lavender haired teen asked holding up a picture of a muscular redhead at the beach with girls at his side. "Actually I think you do kinda look like him, only he's more popular looking."

"Let me see that!" Kai snatched the magazine and started to compare Tala to the guy in the picture. Then a shocked looked appeared on his face. "Bryan actually right. Ya'll do kind of look alike. You have the same nose, hair, cheeks… weird…"

"I'm right!?" Bryan said excitedly. "I mean, of course I'm right." He continued in a masculine tone.

That's when the mansion doors burst open and Mariah walked in with French-fries in her hands and Kadie and Mariam behind her followed by what looked like ten butlers carrying baby shower presents to Tala and Mariah's room.

"Ya'll done with the baby bath?" Tala asked making Mariah giggle.

"Baby shower, you mean?" the pinkette corrected. "My mama will be here tonight. She went home to get some stuff and call some people." The pinkette said plopping down on the sofa beside Tala then un-expectantly taking his face in her hands and giving him a kiss.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"How did you cut yourself?" she asked, looking at the small scrape on his face.

"I guess you can say I was attacked with a razor." He swiftly glanced at Bryan then back to Mariah whom was smiling. Kai and Kadie sat across from them looking awfully cozy by each other.

"Mariah, don't you want to tell Tala about the thing?" Mariam asked sitting a distance away from Kai and Kadie.

"What thing?" Tala asked.

"Nothing." Mariah smiled brightly at her boyfriend, not wanting to worry him with yet another problem in their relationship.

"Mariah, don't you remember the present from--"

"Julia! Yeah, those outfits were really cute!" she glared at Mariam, hoping the blunette caught her drift.

"Mariah, what is she talking about?" the redhead male asked slightly concerned.

"I don't know." Mariah said, looking Tala in the eyes… after lying.

"O.k." he said hesitantly with a serious expression. Mariah knew he didn't believe her.

"Well, Tala, Kai and I have to split. We got something to do." Bryan announced getting up.

"We do?" Tala and Kai asked in unison.

"Yeah, remember… the thing." Bryan winked.

"Oh yeah, the thing." Tala said getting up.

"What thing?" Mariah asked grabbing his arm only for him to roughly snatch it away.

"Nothing." He said strongly, making it known to Mariah that he was angry that she didn't tell him what Mariam was talking about a few seconds ago. All Mariah could do was look at him hurt as he walked out of the room.

"Great, now he's mad at me!"

* * *

O.k. That was long. Please review! 


	14. Temper, Temper!

Jashomara- Sorry, I took so long to update, but hey, I have a life. I got me a little summer vacation in. It's been eventful to say the lease.

Thanks to **Bluestray**, **hil2378, RandomFreak **and **UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE** for the great reviews! This chapter is for you girls/guys.

**Warning!**: There is some insinuation of rape in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own beyblade.

* * *

_O.k., so lets recap over what's happened so far in the past few months, shall we?_

_I went to a party depressed, and ended up sleeping with one of the most psychotic and anti-social people in Russia… and got pregnant. I defied my loyalty to my family and shamed their name by deciding to keep the baby, but who cares about them. Afterwards, I snuck into a facility dictated by a crazy and controlling maniac named Boris, just to tell my 'lover' that I was with his child._

_He didn't believe me until I explained it and even then, he didn't want anything to do with our baby. He'd rather the baby and I dead. I got that 'hint' when he pushed me out of a three-story window on a rainy night. The next day my team left for home, but I stayed in a hotel with my best friend, Mariam. She always has my back._

_I was beyond shocked when my baby's daddy, Tala Ivanov, showed up to the hotel with his two friends, Kai Hiwatari and Bryan K- something…, to tell me that he wanted the baby and that he was inviting me to his mansion. Well, it's not his mansion, but he lives there. I'm still skeptical as to why he invited me, but I'll ask later._

_Yep, that's right! During my stay I have managed to get a sort of good relationship going. I also made some interesting friends._

_**Bryan**; a boy whom is definitely personality and racially confused._

_**Kadie**; my twin sister whom I really never talked to until this baby came up. Now she's like my best friend._

_**Kai**… sort of; Tala's best friend whom is defiantly jealous of our relationship and wants me gone, but seems to deal. He also has something going on with my sister. I guess that helps._

_**Voltaire**; Kai's granddaddy. I never thought in a million years that I'd be writing this, but he's actually a really cool person._

_**Canary**; Kai's granny. An uptight woman who knows want she wants and goes after it. She's also very sophisticated._

_**Tron**; A guy my dad and mother… I mean stepmother (I gotta stop calling her mom.) wanted me to marry. When we first met, I hated him, but ever since Tala stepped into the picture, he's been o.k._

_Finally **Tala**; my lover, my friend, my baby's… excuse me… babies' daddy (having twins). Right now though, he's not just that, but also the male that is currently mad at me for not telling me something that I really should have. Boris, that crazy dude I told you about up there, well he sent me a kind of threatening letter. To sum it up, he said he was going to take my babies and put them in Biovolt, his facility. Now Tala's mad at me._

_I wasn't trying to keep a secret from him just for the heck of it. The guy's been threatened by a football player, lectured by an old lady, put under stress by his best friend and been in jail! Like he needs another problem to handle! He can barely adjust to the fact that he's a father, but I guess I'll tell him regardless. He just came into the room. Write later._

_Mariah_

"What you writin'?" the redhead came and sat by Mariah just as she had closed her diary. Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and down on pants. His shirt was wet with perspiration from his "manly" work out with Kai and Bryan.

"Diary entry. I've had a huge set back on them. I needed to catch up." She explained, walking over to her vanity and placing the baby blue and silver book carefully on the dresser. "I suppose you want to know what Boris sent." She added flexing her sore fingers. She had written an awful lot in her diary.

"Yes. I do." Tala said sternly watching as Mariah got comfortable on the bed and was leaning back on some pillows.

"Look under the bed. You'll find a black box."

Tala got off the bed and looked under it. Sure enough he pulled out a black box. He sat it on top of the bed and braced himself for whatever he was going to see, convinced that if Mariah wouldn't tell him about it when he asked that it must have been something big. He opened it. The uniforms caught his eye first even though the note was on top. The pinkette could visibly see the rage and fury in his eyes and was cautious to see what he would do after reading the note.

**Half an hour later at Biovolt**

"Boris!" a thunderous yell of and enraged teen echoed through the halls and corridors of the abbey. "Show your face!" a redhead marched furiously through the brick place and to the office of the person he was looking for. Door collided with wall as Tala burst into the domain of none other than Boris (Whatever his last name is.).

People were sitting down at a round table staring at Tala. They seemed to have previously been in a business discussion. "Tala, what a nice surprise." The purple haired what-cha-ma-call-it said in his creepy voice.

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here! Where do you get off threatening my babies?!" he yelled with no volume control what so ever. Everyone in the room seemed to have no clue what was going on and was a little scared. Boris smiled and glided up from his chair.

"Tala, this is not the time."

"I don't give a damn what the time is! I want answers!"

The evil thing gave a low frustrated sigh not letting anyone hear it or know that he was annoyed. He put back on that repugnant fake grin and clasped his hands together. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry, but this meeting must be cut short. We will postpone it until tomorrow and I will inform you on the time." After everyone was out of the office Boris quietly shut the door.

"Where do you get off…" Tala growled in his throat. "Boris, those are my children. Not yours! I would appreciate it if you stayed away from them and Mariah." He said in a low and deadly voice.

Boris stayed silent for a while before chuckling evilly. "Tala…" he purred. (Jash: Ew… that thing purred!) "Think about what you're saying. If you weren't able to save yourself from my wrath, what makes you think you can save your children?" he stepped closer to Tala, making the redhead step back.

"How did you find out they were twins?" Tala asked.

"I have sources." Then, in an instant his face turned from being fake and calm to a malignant glare. "You little bitch, how dare you defy me! Look at everything I gave you! Think about all the things I've taught you!"

"What? You mean the headache you gave me every day of my life, the pain you taught me how to inflict on people with a tiny spinning top!?" he snorted.

"Yes!" he said with that crooked grin. "Let's not forget that it was I who educated you on how to make children in the first place. Except this time, you used a girl instead of Kai." Boris knew this was a very sensitive spot for Tala. He knew all the painful memories that the teen struggled with from his past of being raped and tortured. "To bad I wasn't there to watch like usual."

That was it, Tala had snapped! He launched forward to attack Boris and managed to get a good punch in the face, but after that, Boris caught his fist and began to bend it backward. Tala refused to cry out in pain like Boris wanted, no matter how excruciating the pain. _Not this time! _He resisted.

"See Tala, you were never able to beat me and you never will." He bent it back a little more, but the redhead would not fall to his knees. Just then, when Tala was on the brink of giving Boris what he wanted, the office door once again burst open.

"Get you hands off him!" came Kai's voice and before Boris could crack a grin, Kai's fist collided with Boris's jaw and the purple haired 'it' had no choice but to let go. The force from the blow sent him flying back until he had a head on collision with the table. "Boris, if you ever touch him again I swear on Voltaire's grave that there will be a huge price to pay!" the slate haired teen swore even though Voltaire had yet to given to the grave. "Come Tala!"

"But Kai, he-"

"Come Tala!" Kai yelled, forcefully grabbing Tala's arm and leading him out of the office, making known that he was very upset. After they had walked a distance, Kai said, "What the hell were you thinking, Tala!? Confronting Boris all by yourself!"

The redhead snatched his arm from his now furious best friend. "Kai, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you to came to my rescue, I was perfectly fine!"

Kai snorted. "Not from my standpoint!" then he once again grabbed Tala's arm, only for him to snatch it away… again.

"Kai, I have children now, and am not about to be treated like one by an ego maniac who happens to be younger and shorter than me. I can take care of myself and my family just fine!" Now they were outside and Tala was heading for his sparkly, pink Mustang. (Mariah had it re-painted purely for her amusement.)

"Too bad your girlfriend doesn't think so!" Kai yelled back, heading for his own black BMW.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Kai smirked even though on the inside he was tearing up. "I'm not psychic Tala, I don't know where you are all the time." with that he got in side the car and slammed the door, leaving Tala to put the pieces together.

After he realized what Kai said, Tala got inside his car and slammed the door, then rode off in the opposite direction as Kai, refusing the ride the same route as him even if it means a longer trip. Very mature…

**At the Mansion**

"So, do you plan on marrying him?" Moka, Mariah's mom, asked as she sat across from her daughter in the front room.

"I… don't really know him that well. I know now that sleeping with him wasn't the best choice and I know that you have every reason not to support me, but Mama, I need help." Suddenly Mariah's reasoning expression turned into a distressed one. "Mama, I don't know the first thing about raising a baby! I can barely change a diaper! And Tala… he doesn't even remember being a child!-"

"Mariah!" Moka held up her hand. "What in your right mind would make you think I wouldn't support you?" she questioned. "No, I don't support what you **did**, but I will help you Mariah. You should know that. I know how hard it is being a young mother, believe me."

Tears were now in the golden eyes of Mariah. "Mama… I'm so scared." The younger pinkette admitted and began to walk over to her mother whom had her arms stretched out in hug position. She embraced her pregnant daughter and held her as close as her four month developed twins would allow.

"I know Mariah, I know." She let Mariah cry for a few more minutes before letting go and lifting her head. "But I'm not taking all of the weight off you. If you're old enough to have unprotected sex with a guy that you barely know then you're old enough to take care of what you made. Understand?" she wiped away Mariah's tears.

"Yes ma'am." They both smiled at each other. Just then the mansion doors opened and through them came a still angry redhead. He stormed right past them and to the stairs.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Moka yelled to get his attention. It worked. He stopped and looked at her, face red as ever. "No hello or anything?"

"Hey." Tala said and then continued up the stairs.

"Get down here, I need to talk to you!" the mother pinkette yelled to the maddened teen.

"Later." He yelled back, not looking at her or stopping this time.

"No, I say now!"

"Tala, what's wrong?" Mariah asked remembering how he stormed out of the mansion after their previous conversation. "What happened?" she question, worried.

This time he completely ignored them and went his way. After he was long gone Moka raised and eyebrow at Mariah. "You are not marrying him."

"Mama, he's really not like that." Mariah tried to reason.

"No, no. He has a temper on him and he is not someone that I want around my grandchildren or my child." Moka said determined. It was kind of her first impression of Tala because last time they didn't really get to talk and that was some impression.

"Their his children." Her daughter re-informed.

"Isn't he going back to jail anyway? I have nothing to worry about." Moka said smiling.

"No, he's not going back to jail because he will win his case." Mariah said trying not to raise her voice too much. If there was one thing Moka use to and still does get on Mariah about, it's mouthing off.

"How?"

"I'm testifying on his behalf." Silence filled the room after that. Moka did not like what she had just seen or the fact that her daughter still wanted to be with this guy who seemingly needed to be in an anger management class.

"You're leaving this mansion tonight." Mariah's mouth gaped at those words.

"Give him a chance! That was just one impression!" the pregnant teen stood up.

"Mariah the first time I saw this guy he was getting out of jail!" Moka bellowed.

"Because Daddy set him up!" Mariah shouted back.

"And now this! You're leaving tonight! I didn't want you to stay here in the first place when you told me you were."

"Mama!"

"Don't backtalk me! I'll help you pack your stuff." Mariah knew that it was no use trying to change her mother's mind. That's where she got her strong will and determination from. The two started to head up stairs to go pack when Bryan came into the front room.

"Hey Mariah, do you know what happened between Kai and Tala?" he asked following the two up the stairs. When he got close enough, he saw the tears streaming down Mariah's face. "What happened, Riah?"

"I'm leaving." She said simply, freezing Bryan in his place.

"Leaving? Why? Did Tala do something to you? I can straighten him out." The lavender haired teen said, making his voice deeper and puffing out his chest. He followed the two all the way to Mariah and Tala's room. Moka was shocked when she saw the redhead sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What are you doing in here?" Moka asked.

"It's my room." Tala informed with a little more attitude than Moka liked. "I think I have a right to my room."

After counting to ten, taking a deep breath and deciding against kicking this grown mouth little boy's ass, Moka looked down at her pregnant daughter. "And this is your room?" she took another deep breath when Mariah nodded. "You two are sharing a room?"

_Tala, why are you being such an ass hole?_ Mariah asked inside of her head. Her face now displayed anger. Here she was, trying to defend him and he deepens his hole by further disrespecting her mother.

Seeing that the situation was turning ugly, Bryan decided to step in. "Tala, I don't know if you know this, but this is Mrs. Moka, Mariah mother." He informed, hoping that Tala would think before he said another word.

"I don't care who she is." Tala growled with his head still down in his hands.

"Um… he…"

"That's o.k. Bryan, you don't have to make excuses for him." Moka walked fully into the room. Mariah walked to her dresser and started taking out clothes.

Now Tala decided to lift his head to see what they were doing. At first he assumed they came up to confront him about his behavior, but he heard moving around. When he saw Mariah putting all of her stuff back in her suitcases he asked, "What are you doing?" A little calmer than his previous statements.

"She's leave, Tala." Bryan informed making eye contact with his friend hoping he would understand what he had just done.

"Why?" he asked even though he had a pretty good guess.

Mariah zipped up her suitcase with a stern face expression, making it known that she was ignoring him. Tala looked to Bryan for a straight answer. "I'm not sure. When I saw them, she just said 'I'm leaving.'"

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here." Mariah said, zipping her third/last suitcase. She decided to leave some clothes and come get them later as an excuse to see Tala when he got his act together and was ready to apologies.

"Can I help you with your bags?" Bryan asked politely hoping that Mariah and her mother would reconsider staying.

"Thank you, Bryan. At least we have some gentlemen around here!" Moka said as she began walking out of the room door.

Upon coming into the front room, Mariah noticed her very angry twin sister and best friend. "Come girls, we're leaving." Moka announced.

"Yes we are. I don't know what Kai's problem is, but I'm sure he can solve it on his own." Kadie snapped walking upstairs to pack her bags. "These men!"

"Not men! Boys!" Mariam corrected, following Kadie.

Within a half an hour all the bags were packed and in Moka and Kadie's cars. None of the girls brought a lot with them. However they did buy tons of outfits while they were there, but resolved to leave them at the mansion seeing as it was the boys' money that paid for the stuff.

"Bye Bryan!" they all yelled and headed off.

At the sound of the engines Kai came out of the kitchen, which was where he was, and into the front room. Tala had been helplessly watching them pack from the sofa. "Where are they going?" Kai asked.

"Home… for good." Bryan informed looking rather infuriated, from Kai and Tala's point of view. "All because of you twos' attitude! From what I heard, Mariah's mom doesn't want anything to do with you, Tala. She also doesn't want you in babies' or Mariah's life and is hoping you get incarcerated." his biggest word all story. "And Kai, Kadie's says she's totally done with you… period." Tala now seemed really interested in the floor while Kai put on his indifferent mask. "Ya'll say I need anger management courses and look where your anger's got you."

"I don't care about Kadie! There are millions of other girls dieing to be with me." Kai said rather arrogantly, arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's only because they don't know you." With that said, Bryan headed up stairs leaving the boys to their thoughts and to wallow in their self-guilt.

After everything was said something came upon them that hadn't been in the Hiwatari mansion for a while. This new thing that just didn't seem to belong. It had not been there for what seemed like forever… Silence… Total and complete silence.

Tron wasn't bursting through the door trying to kill Tala. Canary wasn't lecturing the soon to be parents on how to raise a baby. Voltaire wasn't reliving his 'romantic' teen years. Mariam wasn't laughing at any of Bryan's lame gangsta impressions. Kadie and Kai weren't quietly talking out of everyone's sight. Mariah wasn't making a big scene about anything and everything under the sun, and Tala wasn't freaking out about being a daddy… nothing… just silence. The things that Kai and Tala called annoying were now the thing they were wondering if would ever return. They would be missed…

And you ask, what would that very developed and highly mature Kai Hiwatari say in this situation? He turned to Tala whom was still sitting on the sofa and said, "You know this is all your fault, right?" Very mature…

* * *

So… hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Please review! Later! 


	15. The Tala Ivanov Trials Part I

O.k. As much as I didn't like one of the comments I got, I must update! I didn't have internet for a while that's really what took so long… So without further hesitation, the next chapter.

Bare in mind that I know close to nithing about court cases.

* * *

It had been two months since the girls had left the mansion, meaning Mariah was peeking on seven months pregnant. Our favorite boys were trying to adjust back to life without the girls and the babies, but they knew it wouldn't feel the same for a long time. Everyone had quietly slipped back into their anti-social, unexciting selves.

They were all currently dressed up in suits and standing in an incredibly busy building with people running left and right. Some were crying, a lot were angry, but others seemed indifferent. Tala took a deep breath as he stood outside of the heavy, brown door where his future would be decided. Yes, he was in a courthouse and yes, he was next to be tried. There seemed to be more than jelly beans bouncing in his stomach at this time, more like tiny balls of fire. He had already visited the bathroom more than twice that day and his stomach was now completely empty or so it seemed.

Kai and Bryan stood along side him, wanting him to win just as badly as he did if not more. They all knew hoping wasn't enough; strangely it worked with getting him a lawyer. A guy named Sikes just showed up and decided to help Tala about two weeks ago. He's one of the best lawyers in Russia, who happened to be from New York originally. He had never lost one case and Tala was hoping this one would be a synch for him.

It was also previously understood that Mariah's dad was rich and would stop at nothing to see Tala incarcerated. Even if it meant hiring an American lawyer, which he did. Tala could have fainted when he saw the court case before his, let out and the defendant being led away in handcuffs screaming about an unfair hearing.

Fear bulleted through his body when he heard those fateful words, "All members of the 'Lee Chou Sr. versus Tala Ivanov' case may enter."

Tala gulped. "Tala, we'll be right behind you. Remember, the Hiwatari's are one of the riches families in the world. If you lose, you could always pay your way out." Bryan said with a bright smile and thumbs up.

Kai stepped on his foot leaving Bryan to yelp in pain as he gently guided Tala inside. "You'll be fine Tala, just tell the truth." He said calmly, ignoring Bryan's fowl words towards him. Tala walked to his desolated seat with a desk in front of him. He looked behind him for one more comforting smile from Bryan and a slight ghost of a hint of a smile from Kai.

His lawyer had just walked in and had taken a seat beside him. He also noticed Mariah's dad, Lee Chou Sr., glaring at him from the other side of the room. He took a deep breath.

"Just chill, I'm going to make this so painless, it'll be a breeze." He comforted with a heavy New York accent. Tala nodded. It's a good thing he was over his phobia of black people because this guy looked like a gansta. "Just don't look at him." A wave of fear came over Tala as he saw a blur of pink on the other side of the courtroom.

_Great, she's on his side. There's no way I'm winning this case. _He began to panic again. _I'm going to be stuck in prison for fifteen years, fifteen gray, long, torturous years._

"All rise." The bailiff said, snapping Tala from his thoughts. Everyone in the courtroom stood, as much as he wanted to see Mariah he knew he couldn't turn his head or he might look straight into the fierce eyes of her father. "Court is now in session." They all took a seat with the exception of Tala and Mr. Sikes. "Tala Ivanov is being tried on the count of Statutory Rape." He announced. Then, following Mr. Sikes's lead, Tala sat down.

It didn't take long for Tala to notice the t.v. cameras. _This is going to be aired on television? You gotta be kidding me! _"Hey Mr. Sikes! What's with the cameras?" he whispered.

"Kid, do you know who know who Lee Chou is?"Tala was guessing that was a rhetorical question. "Do you?" he asked.

"Oh, um… no." the redhead answered. Guess not.

"He's the founder of Chou Down Restaurant's; the next biggest thing since Wal-Mart and Disney World!"Sikes informed. This was a very famous restaurant, it wasn't just Chinese food either, but it had delicates of all cultures… weird for a racist guy.

"Oh." Was all Tala could think of.

"Tala Ivanov, how do you plead?" Judge Maples asked.

Mr. Sikes gestured for Tala to stay seated and silent while he stood. "We will plead, not guilty, your honor." He said strongly.

The Judge nodded, then continued. "Mr. Claws, are you ready to present your case?" Judge Maples asked. She was a Russian female judge who took her ob very seriously and was famous for it.Yay, female empowerment!

"Yes." Mr. Claws, Mariah's dad's lawyer, got up and went to the front of the courtroom. "Well, let's get right down to business, I call to the stand Mariah Azule." Mr. Claws said, and the very pregnant teen slowly and reluctantly went to the stand.

"Please raise your right hand." He instructed, Mariah did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help ye (or the) God?"

"Yes." She said, a little embarrassed that all the people were staring at her; she didn't realize so many people were there. She was trying to avoid the gaze of a certain redhead, she wanted so badly to look into those deep blue orbs of his, but she just could do it. Mariah knew that if faced with a question that could put him away for good, she had to tell the truth. Getting trapped in his gaze would only make matters worse.

**Mariah's POV**

I know Tala's staring at me right now, but I can't bring myself to look at him. I'm not mad anymore, I really never was, just disappointed. I take a deep breath as my father's lawyer is about to start talking.

"Miss Azule, can I call you Miss Azule?" he asked. I nodded slightly. He smiled at me. Ew… "Miss Azule, where were you on the night you conceived your children." Oh, I hate talking about this. Why did I even come, I could have refused, couldn't I? And more irritatingly, why are these people that I don't even know in the room. I growl under my breath. I hate spectators.

"I was at a party, thrown by the head of the BBA, Mr. Dickingson." I answered. This guy won't stop smiling at me and it's very agitating and creepy. I don't want to look into the audience or the jury and I really don't want to look at Tala. I know, I'll stare at the clock. Instead of looking at the clock I see the courtroom door open. That's when I saw Ray and Salima walk in. What the heck are they doing here?!

"And at this party, were there any adults?"

"Yeah." I answered in an awkward, high-pitched voice.

"There were?" Mr. Claws asked, a little confused.

"Objection!" Tala's lawyer, a black dude who kind of looks like he's in the mafia, called out. "The witness has already answered the question." Cool! He's from New York! His accent gives it away.

"Sustained. Mr. Claws please ask your next question." Judge Maples ordered.

"Yes, Your Honor." He nodded, with my peripheral vision I could see him looking slight off thought possess. "Um… who were the adults?" I was hoping he didn't ask that.

"There were a few actually. Ya'll are claiming that Tala is an adult, that's why we're here isn't it?" I asked innocently, arousing a chuckle from the jury and onlookers. There was even a faint smile on the Judge's face.

"A rephrase of question is in order." Judge Maples said.

"O.k." The lawyer said, faintly flustered. "Was there any adult who was there ultimately for supervision purposes?"

"Um… no." I answered. The room was full of hostility once again. I had only just realized that in avoiding Tala's gaze I was subconsciously avoiding my father's too. Great, now I'm concentrating on not doing it making me more likely to do it.

"Where there alcoholic beverages?" he asked.

"Objection!" Tala's lawyer opposed again. "What does this have to do with my client or Miss Azule?"

"Are you going somewhere with this councilor?" the judge took the question right out of my mouth!

"Yes, Your Honor." He said slightly bowing the way karate fighter would do before battling the opponent. "I was just pointing out the two key thing that brought this moment to be." He explained. "Miss Mariah, how did you and Mr. Ivanov get alone or wherever you were when you had sexual intercourse." Is he insinuating that I'm some kind of freak that would do it in public?! That was maddening. Why can't this be over?!

"I was sick of the party and decided to go up into a room by myself." I really didn't want to go over this… for like the ten thousandth time!

"Why were you sick of the party?"

I don't want to tell him about the Ray thing, this is irrelevant! Can I object!? "I had my heart broken by a guy who I really liked." I said as quickly as possible. It didn't help at all that that guy was in the room.

"So you were depressed!?" the lawyer burst out surprising me a little.

"Yes."

"And when you went in, what happened?"

This is so humiliating. Now I see why people who get raped _for real_ never fess up. "When I went in the room, I didn't see him at first because the lights were off. After I closed the door, I turned them on and saw him. I was slightly shock, but too depressed to care. I went over and sat on the opposite side of the bed."

"And did you know if Mr. Ivanov was intoxicated?" he asked cutting me off. I have never been so happy to be interrupted.

"Not then."

"When did you know?"

Dang it! This was such a long time ago, it seems like. When did I know? Oh, I remember! "After he had laid down beside me. I saw some empty glasses on the nightstand. I can't remember how many though." For your FYI.

"Did he act drunk?" he asked.

"No, not at that moment."

"When did your began to think, 'oh he's had one too many drinks.'?"

I remember this little shocker well. "When he started to rubbed my back while I was crying and was comforting me."

"Well, how do you know he was drunk and he just didn't want to get into your pants?" that was a shocker.

"Objection!" Tala's lawyer said again. "Rewording is in order."

"Sustained. You're on thin ice Mr. Claws."

"How do you know, he wasn't just being nice to have sexual intercourse with you?"

Yeah, how do I know that? He carried on perfect conversation and he remembers stuff from that night too. "Because he never acts like that… nice I mean."

"Well, on all other accounts when you had seen Mr. Ivanov you had been with your team and he was with his. On those accounts you two barely said a word to each other anyway. Am I right?"

Dang it! He is right. "Yes." I answered.

"So who's to saw he wasn't intoxicated and was totally sober? Who's to say he was only playing nice guy to get what he wanted and leave." He turned to the jury and asked. "Two more questions, Miss Azule. How do intoxicated people act, from what you know?"

"Kind of crazy." I answered, knowing this was about to get bad.

"Kind of crazy." He repeated. "And if you could describe the way Mr. Ivanov was acting in two words, what would they be?"

Oh man. There is no way out of this, Tala's getting crucified. "Nice… calm."

"Thank you Mariah, you may step down." Man was I glad to do that, but I think I just got Tala in big trouble. "Nice, calm? Do these sound like the characteristics of a drunken man? In Mr. Ivanov's written claim, he says he was slightly tipsy… What do you think jury?"

* * *

**Jashomara:** Oh man, Tala's going to prison! Poor Tala! –tears- 

**Lady J:** We don't know that for sure yet. The trial is not over! Hope that Sikes is some good. Hold on Tala!


	16. The Tala Ivanov Trials Part II

-Singing- I'm going to high school! I'm going to high school! Wish me luck!

Mad thanks to **Bluestray** and **UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE **for reviewing! You two have stuck with me evening through my bumpiest chapters and if I could do something else to thank you, I would. So, mad thanks!

In this chapter…We shall see what happens to Tala. His fate just might be decided in this chapter so don't turn from the screen… This time, it's for real! Dom dom DOM!

* * *

Mr. Claws, Mariah's dad's lawyer sat down after leaving the jury with much to think about, but this case was not yet over. Right now, a lot of people were not on Tala's side, but now Mr. Sikes was standing and approaching the front.

"Very nice presentation Mr. Claws, I applaud you." He said smiling getting Tala a little confused.

_Who's side is he one?_ The redhead thought, not knowing that Mr. Sikes was actually mocking Mr. Claws, not really applauding him, but that's Tala for you.

"Very nice and well put, but what does that prove? That my client wasn't drunk? Meaning he is a very responsible young man. Being a responsible young man, he must know that it is indeed illegal for an adult to be with a minor." He said. "I call to the stand, Tala Ivanov." He announced.

**Tala's POV**

I was nervous and shaking the whole way up. What I say here, could determined my entire future. I think I'm going to faint. After I swore in, Mr. Sikes was ready to begin and I was ready to throw up.

"Tala Ivanov, please share with the jury and members of the courtroom, your side of the story. How did you get where you are?" he asked me.

I didn't know he was going to ask me that! Do I really have to tell him? "Do I have to say?" I whispered to Mr. Sikes and the judge.

"Yes, you're that defendant, you must answer all the questions… if you want your freedom, that is." The judge informed. I frowned and looked at Kai and Bryan for some level of comfort and support.

"Kid, do you want to be free?" Mr. Sikes asked me almost in a threatening way. Hey, didn't I see him on that one mafia movie?

"Yes." I answered. He nodded his head for me to start telling my side. I took a deep breath. I have to tell the truth. I gulped and look straight into the eyes of Kai. I didn't want to look at Mariah; she'd make me nervous. Plus, she avoided my gaze while she was up here, so I'm returning the favor.

"I'll start after my best friend, Kai Hiwatari, announced that he was leaving the Demolition Boys, my team, and going back to the Blade Breakers. My hopeful stare turned into a glare as I remembered all the emotions that I felt that night.

**Flashback**

Kai walked off the stage after completing his little announcement, rather proudly, and sat right by me. I was at a table in the corner of the room along with Bryan, Spencer and Ian. I kept a stern, angry look on my face making it known that I was pissed beyond boundary.

"You're mad at me." He said smiling.

"No." I said calmly after I finished my second glass of white wine. "I'm pissed at you!" Bryan and the rest of the Demolition Boys got up and decided to let us talk alone, knowing how heated things usually get between Kai and I in these sticky situations.

"Tala, it's not like you'll never see me again." He chuckled with that same smile stuck on his face.

I folded my arms, insinuating that I was not having that for an excuse. "Kai, you always do this!" I exclaimed loud enough to express my anger, but quiet enough for no one else to hear. "How many times must you betray us?! Why?! You're suppose to be my best friend!" his smile had now faded, as he saw that his smooth talk had no avail.

"Tala, you don't know how hard it is working for my grandfather-"

"Kai, don't give me that shit! **Please** don't give me that shit!" I yelled a little louder than I needed to, a lot of people heard me and turned to see what was the big deal. I sat back in my chair. "You don't think I'll make a scene, is that why you decided to give us this little surprise at a party? You don't think I'll make a scene?" I said in the process of grabbing two red wines from the tray that Ming-Ming was carrying around and sipping from one.

"Yes. Yes Tala. I know that you will make a scene." He said as calmly as possible.

"I don't even know why I put up with you. You know what, I don't care. Go with the Blade Breakers, stay with them forever!" I said, gulping down the first wine glass a little faster than I should have.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?!" Kai asked as if he couldn't believe it. You betray me twice and you expect me to stick by you forever.

"Yes, Kai Hiwatari, I am breaking up you!" Oo… I think I said that a little bit too loud.

**Interrupted Flashback**

"So… you and Kai Hiwatari had a previous _relationship_?" Sikes asked with a slightly horrified look on his face.

"No!" I shouted not realizing that these people didn't speak in me and Kai's language, not Russian, but our own language that we made up. I glanced around the courtroom and everyone seemed really shocked, except Kai, none of this embarrassing best friend stuff ever fazes him. "You see, when Kai and I say breaking up; it's just another way of saying, I don't want to be your friend anymore. It's just something we use to do when we were little and we kinda stuck with it."

Mr. Sikes and everyone else still didn't know what to make of it, but he gestured for me to finish. Mariah was looking very unsure at the moment. Kadie had just whispered something to her.

**Flashback Continues**

Kai grabbed two wines and followed me to the stairs. "You can't break up with me, not here anyway!" I was already half way up the stairs when I stopped to look back at him.

"I just did!" I yelled not caring if anyone heard or not. He followed me all the way up to the empty room on the second floor and shut the door behind us. "Get out! I came up here for a reason; to be alone!" I yelled at him.

I sat on the bed and Kai came and sat next to me. He put the glass of wine that he had finished on the way up here on the nightstand. I put my two there as well.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay at Biovolt a day longer. That place drives me crazy, Tala." He explained in a very calm voice.

"Yeah, so leave your EX-best friend at the crazy place!" I made sure I over pronounced 'ex'. "Get out." I said after he reached cross me again to put down the second wine glass on the nightstand.

Then he began to leave. Before he stepped out of the door he said, "I love you."

I countered with, "Whatever."

**End Flashback **

"So you and Kai had no relationship going on?" Mr. Sikes asked once again. This was the most uncomfortable subject I have ever talked about in public. Is it too late to plead guilty?

"No." I really hate how the cameras were all up in my face. I feel slightly faint.

"And when Mariah came in, how many glasses were on the nightstand?"

"Six, I believe." I nodded upon remembering.

"But how many glasses did Kai leave in the room?"

"Two." I answered.

"And how many glasses did you have?"

"Two."

"That only makes four, how did the other two glasses get in there?" he asked. I didn't feel like going through another embarrassing flashback so I took the lazy way out.

"Bryan (K-something) came up to see if I was o.k. and he brought two up with him." I explained.

"And who drunk them?" Is he trying to prove that I wasn't drunk?!

"Bryan."

"So, do you believe that you were drunk that night?" he is trying to say I wasn't drunk.

"I was a little tipsy, yes." I answered sternly.

"How many drinks did you have that night?"

"Four."

"Now that may seem like a lot, but a man of Tala's height and muscular body build up, it would take a lot more than a couple drinks to get him to sleep with a girl, don't you think." I'm about to lose it, where is he going with this!? "So maybe, it wasn't him calling all the shots, what if it was Miss Mariah?"

"Mr. Ivanov, did you know that Miss Mariah was younger than you?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Did you know how old she was?" That's when it hit me!

"No, she told me that she was 16, but I found out later that she was 15." I realized I could win this!

"So she lied!? O.k., new scenario! You said earlier that your little fight with Kai got out of hand and you were a little louder than you wanted to be! Let's say, Miss Mariah over heard your little squabble and she saw you go up into that room and Kai come down, which left you alone. Then Bryan went up and he soon left, correct?"

"Yes." I was answering to the Bryan thing, not to the Mariah trying to set me up thing. I hope the jury knew that.

"Now, Tala was all alone. Miss Mariah was feeling depressed and lonely herself having her heart broken and all. Why not go screw around with this guy whom just had an argument with his best friend. Why not make the guy that had just broke her heart jealous, by getting with this guy who seemed to be easy enough." I looked over at Mariah and saw that she looked a lot of levels above pissed. He was trying to make her look like the bad guy… girl and was doing a good job. I wasn't worried though because she's not the one on trial.

"Tala, you may step down. I understand that the guy who broke Miss Mariah's heart is here. Please come up." I pasted by Ray as I was going back to my seat. I didn't know he was here!

After he was sworn in Mr. Sikes started again. "This won't take long. State your name for the record."

"Ray Kon." He said calmly.

"Ray Kon, you know my client Mr. Ivanov don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Ray answered.

"Would you please describe your relationship with Tala Ivanov?"

"We hate each other." He said with that same oh-so-perfect chuckle. _I hate you too ass hole. _

"They hate each other! Perfect! Here's a girl who had her heart broken by a guy and wanted to get back at him. I know, how about by sleeping with the guy he hates. It was all too perfect." Wow, he's good! How did I get a guy like this to be my lawyer… for free! "Now, please describe to the jury you and Miss Mariah's relationship."

"Well, we _were_ best friend. Until I heard about the case, I thought we were still best friends, but she didn't even let me know that she was pregnant!" Ray finished. _Aw… pour Ray._ I thought with a sneer.

Mr. Sikes smiled again. "Ah ha! So doesn't it hurt you even a little that she would go and do this? Sleep with one of the people on your most hated list and then not tell you that she was carrying his child?"

"Yeah, it kind of does." He said with a hint of sadness. _Oh, suck it up you sissy!_

Mr. Sikes nodded again. "That is all." Then he sat down, without dismissing Ray. Mr. Claws then got up.

"Ray Kon," Mr. Claws said, "seeing as you and my client were once best friends, does this seem like something she would do? Because from my understanding, she and Mr. Ivanov also had differences." He asked.

"No! Mariah would never do this. Not only does it shame our tribe, but it goes against everything she herself believes in. Plus, if there was anyone she hated more than Kai and Bryan, it was Tala." he exclaimed with a touch of disappointment in his voice. _Shut up! You don't know Mariah anymore!_

"Coming from a friend! Her ex-best friend, the guy she grew up with. Was she really that heart broken that she would put her future in jeopardy? She's in the eleventh grade and already has colleges begging for her to come, she's an honor student, she's arranged to be married! So, why would she just soil her good name by having sexual intercourse with a low class Russian who lives off of his **boy**friend's grandfather." Then he coughed as if trying to make that last comment sound like a mistake. "Excuse me, I mean _best friend's_." _Oo… If I wasn't already of trial!_ I growled.

"Objection! He's insulting my client!" Mr. Sikes shouted… as if he wasn't guilty of the same.

"Sustained." Judge Maples said. "Councilor, check yourself."

"Yes, your honor. Ray Kon, you may step down." He said and Ray stepped down out of the box. I glared at him as he was walking down, he just did that famous Ray smile, like he wasn't intimidated, which he probably wasn't, but I know he wanted to give me the finger. One day I'm going to prove that kid isn't as wonderful and kind as everyone thinks he is.

Oh, Mr. Claws is talking again, I better listen. "And now I call to the stand, Boris (What ever his last name is.)." Oh hell no! How did he get on my case!? He smiled at me walking up to the stand. Man! _I need a Cheeze It_.

* * *

Ha! Cliffhanger! How do you like them bananas?! Boris is going up to the stand! Hope Tala will be o.k., but something tells me this will go terribly wrong. Cheeze It's are very comforting in these times.

On other accounts…Am I doing a good job when it comes to real cases and trials? I've never seen a real one and I don't think Law & Order counts.

Pretty please review!


	17. Daddy?

O.k., I've been gone for a good little minute, but I'm back now and the trial must go on! Good luck Tala! Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Last Time on Babies Change EVERYTHING!:

* * *

**Tala's POV

Oh, Mr. Claws is talking again, I better listen. "And now I call to the stand, Boris (What ever his last name is.)." Oh hell no! How did he get on my case!? He smiled at me walking up to the stand. _Man!_ _I need a Cheeze It_.

**Now:**

"What!? Why is he here!?" Kai stood and yelled outraged, but was brought down by Bryan who shook his head.

"Mr. Hiwatari, is there a problem?" Judge Maples asked while eyeing Kai and slightly leaning across her judge table thing.

"Yes, that guy is evil and psychotic!" Kai answered, but I don't think that was the answer Judge Maples was looking for.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I like for there to be order in my courtroom. I will have no more outburst from you or you will be thrown out of my courtroom, is that clear!?" she asked sternly, making sure Kai got the picture.

"Yes, Your Honor." he said with a slight attitude and I could still hear him mumbling words under his breath behind me. I really hope he can control his temper because I need him right now.

Now, back to the evil thing. I can't stand him; I can barely look at him. I feel so helpless, I hate this feeling. I'm going to go to prison for sure! He has more dirt on me than a sand box!

"Mr. Boris, state your name for the record." Mr. Claws started. _Must… resisted… kicking that lawyer's ass…_

"Boris (Whatever his last name is. He's not important.)." That name makes me cringe.

"O.k. Mr. Boris, how do you know Mr. Ivanov?" I rested my eyes on the burgundy table before me, not able to watch the trial. I could feel the cameras rolling and watching my every move. Don't these people have lives!? I feel kind of dizzy.

A wave of anxiety and nausea came over me all at once and my breathing is becoming slightly irregular. A few minutes later I noticed my head was completely down and that I was staring at my lap. I also became aware of the fact that I hadn't been listening to the trial at all and it had to have been about five minutes. I've learned from previous testimonies that a lot can be said in just five minutes.

Suddenly I hear everybody gasp and I could have swore that Kai was growling. My head snapped up just in time to see a picture of Kai and I in a full on lip-lock on the projector! What!? No! It's not what it looks like! I bit my lip so hard that blood started to dribble from it. Aw man! There goes that nausea!

"You wanna tell me about this?" Mr. Sikes leaned over and asked me in an outraged voice. I was speechless. My whole body went numb and I seemed to have been going deaf. Wait! Why is it getting dark?!…

**Mariah's POV**

I object! Can I object, what does Tala and Kai going out have to do with the trial!? Wait! What's wrong with Tala! Is he dead?!

"Tala!" Forget this shit! I stand up and walk as fast as the seven-months-developed twins in my stomach would allow to him. I'm near tears when I get there because he's slumped over the desk and his eyes are closed. If it weren't for Kai and Bryan jumping over the little wall that separated them and catching him he would be on the floor. "Tala! What happened!?" I asked looking up at Kai who was now holding him bridal style. I was kind of shocked when Kai looked up and glared at me, but I must remember, he hates because Tala loves me, but I thought he was over that.

Suddenly, I feel someone's hands on my shoulders. I look back to see that it was the lawyer! "Get your hands off of me!" I yelled at the middle-aged dude. Who does he think he is!?

"Mariah, come sit down!" Father ordered, is that all he knows how to do? Order people around? "Moka, make her sit down." I guess so.

"You don't tell me what to do!" My mama and I yelled simultaneously. He was also outraged and stood to protest. This started a whole new fight between my mama and Mr. Wong… I refuse to call him my father any longer. They started to argue over who was the worst parent, just like the old days. And also like the old days, I was the center of and fuel to the argument.

Suddenly the courtroom was filled with a cacophony of noise. Everyone seemed to be in there own argument, even the news people. I think they were arguing over who stole whose news story last week or something. It was so loud even the judge's mallet couldn't be heard. And there I stood, looking around quietly. So many upset people. So much chaos. Of course it wasn't all because of me, but I still felt like I played a big part.

Through all this noise and confusion, I noticed Judge Maples beckoning me to come over into her room along with the jury who just finished entering. I think Kai and Bryan took Tala out of the room.

Just when I was about to go in I saw policemen after policemen spill into the tiny little courtroom to take over. Chaos follows me…

When I get into the room and close the door, it becomes totally quiet. What was this, a sound proof room?

"Please, take a seat." Judge Maples gestured to an end chair and a rectangle table inside this room with another judge podium, which she sat at. "Sweetheart, tell me why you're here." She told me. Was this legal?

"Well, Tala and I were at this party-" I started.

"No Sweety," she cut me off in a very calm voice. "Why are you here, in this courtroom. By the way you nearly flew over to Mr. Ivanov, I can tell that you care for him."

I looked down and blushed slightly. "I do." I admitted. "It's _Mr. Wong_ who doesn't like him." I said, getting angry again, making sure the judge caught me drift when I called _him_ by name.

"Why?" the judge asked.

"Because Tala's Russian, and _Mr. Wong _isracist."

"So, let's jump to the point." Judge Maples said. "Did you or did you not tell… Tala that you were 16?" she asked seriously.

I hesitated, wondering if I could get locked up for this, but then I realized, if they were to lock everyone whose ever lied about their age, the women's prison would over flow. "Yes, I told him I was 16."

Judge Maples reached beside her and pulled out a big, black book. After opening it and looking through many pages, she put on her glasses and began, "Chapter 7, subtopic 9 under Statuary Rape says "if the victim is of sixteen years of age and admits to consensual sex he/she is responsible for their own well being."" (A/N: I made that up.) Then she took off her glasses. "O.k. Mariah, you may leave. I will further inform you and Mr. Ivanov when we will have a proper hearing. I think it should be as soon as possible, so Mr. Ivanov can see his babies when they are born. Trust me, you won't need extra stress after." She smiled. I was happy to hear that she basically said Tala would win. "You may leave."

By the time I got back out the room was a mess. It was mostly paper that caused it to look so bad. Everyone had left except for my sister and Mariam.

"Are you o.k.?" Kadie asked.

"I'm fine. I think Tala's going to win this. Now, where is he?" I asked still worried.

Kadie snorted, "Can you believe that idiot, Kai, didn't even take him to the hospital. They took him back to the mansion." She rolled her eyes at the dumb move. "But Bryan says he's fine now."

"Good." I sighed.

"It's about to start snowing up a real storm!" Mariam stated looking out of the courtroom window, that I hadn't even noticed. "We better head home."

"Mama's waiting in the car." Kadie informed.

**At The Mansion**

**Normal POV**

Tala sat up in his bed to drink the water Kai had just brought him. "So, what happened?" he asked for the forth time.

Kai sighed. "Mariah's dad's lawyer made some excuse why it was relevant to know that we were going out and Boris said he had proof."

"Yeah, um, just a little question." Mr. Sikes who had, for some reason, followed them back to the mansion asked. "Why were ya'll kissing in the first place!?"

"Let's just say Boris is an extremely sick and twisted, gay thing. One day he just got bored of watching video porn, so he decided to make his own…" Tala said looking down, not able to face anyone at the moment.

"Well, why didn't ya'll tell the police?" Mr. Sikes asked. "Why didn't ya'll tell your grand father?"

"The police wouldn't believed us. They'd just think we were rebellious teens trying to escape. Voltaire knew about it to some extent, he just didn't want his empire to fall because he had invested billions into Biovolt." Tala finished.

The room was quiet for a while. Everyone dwelling on their own thoughts. Mr. Sikes was the first to stand. "Well, I can't do anything about that, but I have something for you, Tala." He opened his brief case and took out a small box. "My work is done for now." He was about to leave.

"Wait, what if they continue the case!" Tala shouted after him.

"I'll know and I'll be there, Lil' Red." He yelled over his shoulder from down the hall.

Bryan, Kai and Tala sat in silence starring at the box. Not really thinking anything.

"Wait, why'd he call you Lil' Red?" Bryan realized what he had heard.

Tala blinked twice, his face not displacing any emotion as he tried to think back to the place where people called him that. "Where was it…" he mumbled under his breath. Then it hit him. "Oh my gosh! I think I know who-! But I'm not sure about- But I think I do-!" he exclaimed trying to rip open the box. Inside was a DVD and a picture of a guy with red hair and blue-ish green eyes who looked very much like Tala. There was a lady beside him with mid-waist black hair and blue eyes, which really seemed to pop. But the most noticeable thing about her was that she was pregnant. They both looked like teens. Bryan walked over to the two.

"Hey, that's that dude we saw on the magazine." The lavender haired male pointed out. They all looked at each other in disbelief. "I wonder who the lady is though." Tala knew exactly who she was. He took the DVD out of the case.

"Mama." He answered in a babyish voice. "Put it in." he pointed to the DVD player on top of t.v. on his dresser. Kai put it in and the man in the picture appeared, seemingly, out on a beach with females in bikini's and tipsy males behind him. Tala knew that if that lady was his mom, that that picture was indeed eighteen years old, but the man didn't really seem that aged.

"Hey Tala, guess who I am! Your dad! Sorry, I couldn't see you in person, but I got tipped off that you need some help. I hope Sikes did a good job. He's not exactly a trained lawyer, but let's keep that between me, you, and the New York Mafia." He chuckled.

The guys in to room all sent each other shock glances.

"He's never lost a case though." He continued. "Um…" he scratched the back of his head. "Now what?" he seemed to be asking the person holding the camera.

"Maybe we should go someplace less crowded and noisy!" a feminine voice shouted over the party going on around them. 

Then the camera went blank for a moment and came back on inside and nice sized, quiet front room.

"Sorry, 'bout that. I'm havin' a party. Why did I decide to do this now instead of later? Because this is the only free time I have." He sighed. "Um… by the way, my original name is Mozel Tov Raizer. Don't ask, my mother was on crack when she named me." He said seriously. 

The males watching the tape didn't know if that was a joke or not.

"Don't tell your son that!" came the female voice again. 

"You wanna talk!?" he slightly raised his voice, not to be intimidating though. He sighed. "Anyway, that name wasn't working for my modeling agency so the re-named me Flare Raizer. You got your last name from your mother, who isn't here." The unseen female then sighed.

"Great! Now he's gonna think she's dead."

He leaned his head back and sighed loudly. "Your mother whom is not dead!"

"Do you want your son to see you acting like a child?!" came the protesting voice.

Bryan turned to Tala and said, "This chick kinda reminds me of Mariah." He chuckled. Getting a smile and nod from Tala and a frown from Kai.

"Quit asking all of these rhetorical question! And really, I don't know if she's dead or not so-" 

Then the screen went black again and came back on soon after.

A young looking lady then backed up and came into view along with Tala's father. "Hi Tala, I'm Jade! I'm half- Hawaiian half-Russian, very perky and excitable-"

"J, this is not your myspace profile, o.k., I am talking to my son… sort of."

"O.k., I'll leave you two alone." Then she left the room despite Flare's protest claiming he didn't know what to say.

He sighed again. "That was my girlfriend, isn't she a charm?" he smiled lightly, but it faded soon. "Listen, Tala, I'm sorry it took so long before I actually made contact with you… if you want to call it that. I wouldn't blame you one bit if you threw this DVD away. I just want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. I've been telling myself for the last fifteen years that I was going to go see you, but… I never got around to it…" he then looked up and straight into the camera.

At that moment it seemed like he and Tala were looking into each other's eyes. 

"Sorry, for not being there. I wish… really wish I could turn back time and change it but I can't. When I left your mom…" he trailed off.

"I was sixteen, a dope boy. A baby was the furthest thing from my mind. I shouldn't have disappeared like that though. It was probably the biggest mistake my life. I was dead wrong for that, I know. But at the time I thought I had fixed everything." He then pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I love you, Tala, can't wait to meet you… it might be sooner that you think though. I heard you were making me a thirty-four year old grandfather… That's not cool! I got some words for you!" He laughed. "Until next time, son." 

Then the t.v. went black again.

"Wow, Tala, your dad is rich and famous…" Bryan pointed out the obvious. He was the first to snap out of the thinking state, they all knew it wouldn't have lasted. Kai was about to go get the DVD out before it flicked back on.

It was back out on the beach somewhere in the mist of the party. "Oh Tala, before I leave you I want to just spin out some random stuff. First off, have you seen your sister? Last I heard she was in Australia… just wondering if ya'll met at one of those beyblading thingies. Anyway, her name is Rala Raizer… I don't know what _her_ mother was on. She should be turning 15 on April 16 next year. The second thing is, I heard you were best friends with Kai Hiwatari, well, his mom is here." He said looking out into the crowd of people dancing. "… Somewhere… He was almost your brother once."

Tala and Kai sent terrifying glances towards each other.

"Third, Merry Almost Christmas!"

The boys all looked at each other. "Christmas? When did December get here?" Tala asked forgetting all about the fact that Kai's mom and Tala's dad almost hit it off. Kai looked at the calendar on his i-phone.

"Ten days ago! We have 15 days to go shopping!" he yelled.

"I can't believe we forgot about Christmas!" Tala yelled jumping up from his bed. Suddenly they were all in a rush to grab some new clothes, money and run out the door.

Then Bryan realized something, "You guys, when was Thanksgiving?"

* * *

Hm… I'm really beginning to wonder if I should continue this story. Most of ya'll probably don't even remember it. Oh well, please review! 


	18. The BIG Day!

Oh yeah! I got over one-hundred reviews! Go me, go me! This story has gone on way longer than expected… like all of my other's, but this one is closer to an ending.

* * *

**Tala's POV**

Christmas was a lot of fun, but not as much fun as shopping for Christmas. Yeah, shopping! I still can't believe we talked Kai into wearing that mini-skirt. That was a mistake. Ever since that gay guy told him he had nice legs he hasn't stopped trying to show them off. I think my best friend is endanger of becoming a straight cross dresser. Um… o.k. another thought… Bryan actually gave me good advise and told me to get Mariah a twenty-two karat diamond necklace as an 'I sorry' present, which she excepted eagerly.

I sigh, must not think of Mariah at the moment. Um… what about that black BMW that Kai bought me. He's always over doing stuff… rich people. Um… another subject… um… So, politics… no…

O.k., the alphabet, A, B, C, D, E, F,…

"Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" came the from the very frustrated female next to me who was currently squeezing my hand so hard I think the bone marrow is seeping out of my bones. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Sweetheart, at the volume you're screaming I'm pretty sure the people outside the limo are listening.

You see, right now we are on the way to the hospital because my very pregnant girlfriend is… going into labor… yeah…This is suppose to be one of the happiest moments of my life, but right now, I just want to go into a secluded area and… take a nice, calm, nap.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" why is she yelling for me, all I can do is sit her and be her personal human squeeze toy. At that moment Mariah grabs my chin and turns my head so I have to face her. I had never seen so much fury and rage in a person's eyes. I'm scared… Though her teeth she hissed, "I… hate… you!" Then she pushed my head the other way, which I was happy to look to. I forced my mind to go back to just moments before this.

**Flashback**

"So, your dad gave a video to Mr. Sikes who gave it to you?" Mariah confirmed.

"Yeah." I answered from my position on the bed that we share in Mariah's mom's house. After Mariah forgave me for my uncontrolled temper, on Christmas, I came to live with them. Mariah's mom still wasn't that happy with it, but Mariah's the spoiled one.

"He seems like the busy type. All around the world, women falling at his feet, no time for family. I wonder if he's going to come to our wedding or pay someone to come and tape it." Wedding? I guess Mariah saw my worried and confused expression and added, "But, that's not our main concern right now." She smiled and stepped away from the mirror that she had been modeling in front of for the passed five minutes. She can't stand up that long anymore, she used to be in the mirror for at least thirty minutes.

Her exposed swollen stomach had not suffered many stretch marks, unlike what those scary videos showed. Thank God for coco butter! Last night Mariah and I tortured ourselves by watching a video of a women going into labor… never again… I had a nightmare.

My pregnant girlfriend sighed as she looked at the calendar that said she was only a week from labor. I put my hand on hers comfortingly, "Everything's going to be fine." I assured her.

"February 4th, 11 days until your birthday. Then I'll be dating a nineteen-year-old!" the pinkette mused. If it took her mind of the painful labor she would have to go through, go ahead, muse. I'd rather not think of it because it is that fact that got me into jail.

I was almost afraid to knock her out of her happy state, but I had to know, "Ar- are the babies kicking?" I asked, a little unsure if I should remind her of labor right now.

She chuckled, "Like their in their own personal karate class." She sighed slowly and moved to rest her back on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Can I feel… again?" For some reason all I've been wanting to do lately is feel the babies kick. Just the thought that I helped make these tiny creatures that will grow up someday is so amazing… it almost makes me want to cry, but I am so not crying. Mariah places my hand over the spot and it isn't long before I feel a thump. I smile. But I wonder. "What does it feel like to you? Does it hurt?"

"No. It almost feels like I'm hungry actually. Kinda weird." She gave me a half smile.

"Is… that a hint for me to go get you something with pickles?" I ask already rising from my spot.

"It wasn't, but will you be so kind?" I give her a smile and walk out of the room into the front room, where Kai is reading and Bryan is playing the Wii, and to the kitchen. Usually she likes pickles and French fries, so that's what I'll fix. As I walk back up the stairs I began to think about these mixed menus that women like when they're pregnant. Maybe it's because the baby wants one thing and the mom wants another. Hm…

"O.k., here your pickles and—are you peeing on the bed?" Mariah is sitting on the edge of the bed that is soaked in what is sure to be pee.

"Tala, it's time." After those words came out of her mouth I felt like the helpless husband in the movie. No, that's a lie, actually, I felt like fainting.

**Flashback Ended**

We are now rolling Mariah to the emergency, baby room place while she yells and screams threats of hate and fury at me. Mariam and Kadie are on their cell phones calling… everyone, like Mariah ordered. Who everyone is, I don't know. Mariah's mom is trying to keep her calm and Bryan and Kai… have just stopped walking.

"Hey, why have you stopped?!" I came to a halt as well.

"TALA… GET YOUR ASS… UP HERE?!" Mariah yelled, between breaths, from the wheelchair.

"This is the waiting room, Tal." Kai informed with slight sadness in his tone. Before I can protest, he starts again, "Mariah doesn't want us in there watching her have a baby. We have to wait."

"B-but, I need you. Don't I count?" I wined. There was no way I was going in alone.

"Tala, there comes a time in every man's life when he has to be… a man. And now," Bryan made a dramatic pause. "Is not me and Kai's time." They plopped in the waiting room chairs simultaneously.

"No!"

"Mariah, needs you right now. Go." Kai said calmly. "Just text me if it gets to much." I roll my eyes after I here Mariah shriek my name again.

"You're a brave man Tala!" Bryan shouts behind me. "Just don't think about fainting and you should be o.k."

Moaning, I jog to the room. Just follow the screams. When I get to the room there are three girl doctors and one guy. "NO! I DON'T WANT THE GUY IN HERE!" My girlfriend bellowed. Is she actually refusing labor because a guy was in the room? Wow. Aren't there laws against this?

"Mariah, he's just helping." Her mom explained.

"NnnnnnnnnnnnOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mariah screamed, breathing out of control. I think she kinda resembled a raging bull at the moment. After Mariah let out another agonizing scream the male doctor gave up and walked out. I took my place back by Mariah and gently stroked her left wrist. She looked furiously at my hand, then back up at me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she took at breath, I snatched my hand away before she bit it off. "THAT'S WHY I'M IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

At that moment another female doctor stepped into the room. "Mariah, just breath. Keep breathing." The, I guess, head doctor told her. Wow, her blue eyes are really stunning. They contrast with her dark hair and brown skin very well. She's beautiful!

I don't know what the stubby doctor with a bun just shot in Mariah's blood stream, but she's calming down a whole lot.

I hesitantly took Mariah's left hand again and she squeezed it, not as hard as last time. "It's going to be o.k., Riah." I whispered to her. She looked at my tiredly, but managed to give me a small smile. I kissed her slightly sweaty forehead and continued to watch the doctors work.

After pretending to look at something out of the window while the doctors checked… inside Mariah, I felt a little calmer. I was now massaging Mariah's hand while a doctor talked.

"Well Miss Mariah, it seems that your babies decided that they want to come out a week before they're due, but that's fine. We're ready for them!" a blond doctor, Dr. Peyton, exclaimed. "Are you ready!" she yelled, making it sound like a football game.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The female in labor responded… is she still in labor? "Am I about to have the babies now?" she asked.

"We have to wait until you're fully dilated. That's why you're feeling all those contractions. As you noticed while coming in here the contractions are getting longer and stronger, that means you are almost there." the pretty doctor responded. I thought contractions were something you did in math. ???

It's strange, she didn't have a nametag. "So, you're Tala!" she smiled brightly at me.

"Yes." Was all I could say. That's not fair, she knows my name, but I don't know her's.

"I'm glad you're staying with Mariah. Yeah, I can tell, you're one of the good ones." Then she turned to Mariah. "You better hide him under your bed." The two chuckled. Another doctor came in and started doing doctor talk with Mariah's mom and the pretty doctor.

They did this for quite some time. I was getting tired of standing. I pulled up a chair and sat, Mariah's hand now resting in mine. Doctors came in and out of the room. They had paper work and were asking questions. Like every five minutes Mariah would wince in pain and squeeze my hand. Subtractions, I guess… Then suddenly, Mariah screamed like she did when we were coming here.

"I think that means the babies coming!" The pretty doctor smiled. She then went back in Mariah's… area and then took her hand back out. "She's ready!" Her gloved hand was all wet and stuff so she switched gloves. Ew… What was all of that wet stuff? On second thought, maybe I don't need to know. I looked down to see Mariah looking up at me with fear, pain and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be o.k. I'll help you through this as much as I can." I smiled at her. I just wish I could be the one in labor right now. I know it sounds weird, but that's how I feel. Mariah tried to hold back another scream as she started to squeeze my hand again.

"One of the babies is in position." The pretty doctor said looking down there. I'm getting that uncomfortable, sick feeling in my stomach. The same one I had last night watching the tape, but intensified.

**Mariah's POV**

I'm so beyond scared right now! Super painful contractions are coming like crazy! I have Tala to my left, Kadie and Mama to my right and doctors in front of me… all female. But, that's not important. I squeeze Tala and Mama's hand tighter. Ow! Huge contraction! "I don't want to do this anymore." I whimper. All these important looking machines seemed to make the moment more unnerving.

I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. All this time I had been waiting in the line, watching as I got closer and closer to it. Now I'm on, strapped in and the conductor can't hear me yell 'let me off!'. I'm trapped.

"Mariah-sweetie," no, here comes that fateful sentence. "When I say push, I'm going to need you to push. O.k."

My brain is screaming, 'No, not o.k!', but my head didn't get the memo and nodded. I'm scared, I'm scared! I won't, I can't! I start to breath hard again. Jou (Tala: the pretty doctor.) checks something in my "birthing area" and then she asks, "Are you ready?"

"Is anyone really ever ready?" I whimper again. I feel like I'm about to cry.

"O.k., push!" The word echoed through my head and my body reacted. PAIN, PAIN! And lots of if. I scream, I squeeze, I push. I wanna kick, but two doctors are holding my feet back. OH MY GOD! I am dieing! Does anybody care that I'm dieing!?

I had been in the second part of labor a.k.a 'the pushing part' for what felt like five hours. This is really tiring. Push, push! I want to quit!

Now came the really big one. My Mama, Kadie, and the doctors seem to be saying words of encouragement, but I am not focusing on that right now. The only words I here is, "The baby's crowning!" I don't know who said it and I don't care! Baby better get its butt out, NOW! I feel Tala move forward, to see I guess. He told me he didn't wanna see. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ripping pain! Not cool! COME ON!

"O.k. Mariah, one more good, hard push!" Jou instructed. In the glimpse I took when I opened my eyes to take a deep breath, I saw Kadie readying the video camera, sweating as if she were the one in labor. I saw my Mama still talking to me. Sorry Mama, not listening at the moment. And Tala had the most confused, awestruck, horrified look on his face. It made me want to laugh, but back to that last push. Push, push, push, push, PUSH!

Suddenly I hear the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Crying… I open my eyes to see a red baby crying. The most beautiful sight ever.

**Tala's POV**

I just witness the most horrifying sight I have ever seen IN MY LIFE! It just came popping out all sudden like. I feel dizzy. Then I realized, approximately ten seconds ago… I became a father. I'm a dad? I'm a dad. I'm a dad! I'm going to faint.

"February 4th at 8: 24 p.m." a doctor announced. Wow, it's that late. Didn't we leave the house at five something? One doctor handed me this paper apron thing and told me I had to put it on if I wanted to hold the baby and I had to wash my hands.

"Tala, do you want to cut the cord?" One of the doctors handed me some scissors. Cord? What cord? Oh, maybe it's that 'A' word cord. The pretty doctor held up the baby… boy! It's a boy! YES!

"Am I gonna hurt him?" I ask. I am cutting of a part of his body.

"Na, go ahead." The pretty doctor prompted.

"Him?" Mariah asked still looking exasperated.

"Yep!" I smiled widely at her. After I cut the cord, the doctor handed him to me and I handed him to Mariah. "You worked hard for him."

"Yes, I did." She smiled at our new baby boy. Wow, this moment is so unexplainable I'm not even going to try. Just know that I am beyond happy.

Only then did I notice the small video camera Kadie was holding and the digital camera Moka, Mariah's mom, was using. "Smile." The other pinkette waved from behind the camera. Mariah and I put on the best smiles we could.

"Sorry, but we have to break up this moment. We still have one more baby to deliver." I got the baby out of Mariah's arms and gave him to a doctor who took him out of the room.

"Where is she going?" I asked, confused. That lady just took my baby.

"They have to go clean the baby up and make sure he's alright." Kadie explained to me.

"Oh."

"O.k. One more!" Mariah sighed at this announcement. The pretty doctor had just got finished doing an ultrasound and said that the second baby was in position. Doesn't Jiggly Puff have an ultrasound on Pokemon?

In that instant the room was tense again with the excitement that labor brings. "Hey, where's Mariam?" Mariah asked, anger flashing across her face.

Kadie shrugged. "She said something about being queasy around needles." Mariah had an I.V. in her arm. I'm use to needles; Boris and Voltaire stuck me all the time. The thought Boris made me cringe. No more think of him for the day.

The doctors are back in position. "O.k. I feel the head!" Doesn't that hurt Mariah? "Don't panic Mariah, remember, the second birth only takes, at most, 17 minutes." The pretty doctor explained, making me feel so much better. Mariah seemed to be less tense too. "Ready?" Mariah nodded. Dramatic pause!… "Push!"

Mariah squeezed my hand tightly again and began to push. "You don't want to see the second one being born?" Dr. Peyton asked me. She's the one that convinced me to watch my baby boy being delivered. The hesitantly walk up, far enough so I can see with out letting go of Mariah's hand. It wasn't long before I saw and head pop out. Wow, one is coming faster. I still got that woozy dreamlike feeling though.

"Mariah, unless up plan on having more children, this is the last push you will have to do. Come on." The pretty doctor encouraged. My eyes got wide when I saw the second baby pop out. I will never get used to that.

"February 4th at 8: 42p.m." (Jash: I like fours and twos.)

"YAY!" The doctors, Kadie and Moka started to cheer. Mariah heaved a deep sigh and dropped back on her pillow. I got to cut another cord! Yay!

"Mariah," I called. She opened her eyes slowly. "It's a girl." The pinkette just gave me a smile and plopped her head back on the pillow. This father stuff isn't so hard.

**Later**

**Mariah's POV**

I'm a mommy! I look down at the soft pink haired angel in my arms sucking my breast. They got my hair and Tala's eyes and nose. I didn't know it, but a lot of people were waiting outside. When I told Mariam and Kadie to call everyone I didn't know they would actually call EVERYONE!

Lee, Ray, Max, Tyson, Hiro, Kevin, Tron, Hilary, Emily, Ming-Ming(oh God!), Mystel… and probably some more, but I wouldn't because during the time everyone was cooing and googally making faces at the babies, I was SLEEP! But everyone's gone now, except Mama, Kadie, Kai and Bryan. Mariam wanted to do some catching up with Max. It's like she completely abandoned me today.

Then I hear Tala groan for the fifth time, knocking me out of my thoughts. Jaden was giving him a hard time. He's been crying ever since I gave him to Tala.

"Mariah… he doesn't like me." The redhead concluded, hurt.

"Yes he does, he just doesn't know you." I comforted him. "Here, take Jaria." He gives me Jaden and takes Jaria off my lap… who begins to cry.

Tala sighs. "They don't like me!" he exclaims. Then he walks over to Kadie and puts Jaria in her arms. She still didn't stop crying.

"Tala, Mariah has been carrying these two for nine months. It's only natural that they want to stay with her." Jou enlightened him upon hearing his whining. He looked at her with same puppy dog pout. He's so cute! "They'll get used to you in time." Kadie then gave Jaria back to Tala.

"Let her get use to you. Try sitting down and bouncing." My sister advised. Tala sat down in his chair beside my bed still holding Jaria. He holds her like she's so fragile she will break. She's still crying. "Try to rock or move your leg a little…like you're nervous or something." Tala wasn't getting it. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh boy!" came from Kai who was sitting on a hospital sofa.

Jou chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll learn in time."

Just then another doctor walked in. "Dr. Ivanov, do you want those papers now, or shall I just set them on your desk?" Ivanov? Jou seemed to have frozen as well.

After a couple seconds, she spoke, "P-put them on my desk, please." Then the doctor went about her way, the curiosity in the room undetected by her.

"Ivanov?" Tala questioned standing up, still holding the baby carefully. It's strange, Jaria has calmed down. I guess she wants to listen, too. "Is your last name Ivanov?"

"Yes."

"Dom dom DOM!" Leave it to Bryan...

* * *

Haha! Cliffie! I forgot the pregnancy wasn't the end of the story. Hehe, I forgot my own ending, but don't worry, I remember now. You have at least two more chapters comin' at ya! 


	19. I Want My Babies Back!

Hey guys! Yep! I'm at it again. Reading this story is so weird. It has seen so much of my maturing. In chapter 12, I was **just** getting out of middle school. Now it's chapter 19 and I'm about to be a junior in high school!

I have a whole different way of thinking now. Can someone explain to me why I was so obsessed with race back then? OMG! And all the OC's. I hate OC's. Lol. Well, for all of you who still are reading this fic, here you go...

Please R&R

* * *

A thick air of anticipation settled over the room as they all waited for some sort of answer from Tala's new found relative. Jou's blue eyes were glued to Tala's confused and beautiful face. She remembered all the days leading up to Mariah's labor when she would spend hours in the mirror, practicing what she would say to her son when she had the chance. All those excited hours seemed to prove in vain because presently, there was nothing in her head.

Mariah tilted her head to the side in a pondering motion. _So she's Tala's mother? That's probably why she wanted to deliver the babies so badly._ She smiled to herself looking at Jou's bewildered expression. She seemed to be trying to gather the right words to say to her son. Then the pinkette's attention turned to the male standing beside her. His stone expression said it all. He obviously wasn't as happy to see Jou and she was to see him. _Maybe it's just the shock._

Just as Tala was about to ask for the female's identity once more, the wide sterile door swung open revealing Dr. Peyton. Jou felt relieved to have something to busy herself with while she sorted her thoughts out. She didn't expect to be so dazed and of guard. She turned to her fellow co-worker.

"We need to examine the babies for a moment to make sure they're slight premature birth did not affect them." Dr. Peyton spoke as two other nurses entered the room to relieve the infants of their mother and auntie's care. Mariah eyes met with the beautiful angel's in her arms. They wanted to take the babies again? The nurse approached her beside opposite of Tala.

"Wait." Jou protested before the nurses could get the infants. "This isn't standard procedure."

"Yes Dr. Ivanov, for twins, it is." Jou had just joined the hospital a little after she heard her son was expecting, Dr. Peyton was way most experienced there and in their over all career, she was older. She couldn't really argue.

Mariah held Jaden protectively to her chest. She trusted Jou, and if she said it didn't seem right, they were not taking her children. The new mother waited for Jou's consent before handing the little boy over to the nurse. Kadie followed suit, slowly and gently gliding Jaria into the nurse's arms. Then they all left the room.

Mariah could confidently say she already felt empty when her children were not around. The room was still silent except for the machine beeping in the pinkette's ear every time her heart beat. It was nighttime, but still, all of the vibrant flowers shinned brightly from across the room. Many people had brought flowers, balloons and more baby presents along with them to give to Mariah and Tala. There were so many, it made her feel crowded and she had Mariam and Bryan take some of them back to the mansion. But she was very thankful.

She slid her hands over her now empty stomach. They were so much apart of her now, Jaden and Jaria out of her presence was like missing an arm or leg. A feeling no mother enjoyed. Mariah was no different.

Jou's mouth was turned down in a dissatisfied frown and the pinkette didn't know if it was because of Tala or Dr. Peyton.

"Yo!" it came from Bryan, catching everyone's attention and tearing Mariah from her thoughts. "So, Lil' Red, how's it feel to have a baby mama!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Bryan, I thought you dropped that stupid gangsta act." He asked coolly, feeling a headache coming on from all the commotion lately.

"It ain't stupid." He said definitively, while slouching down in the hospital sofa to get into character. "While 'Riah was in hur screamin' bloody murder and mess, I met my dawg Jamie! He tight, yo. I feel a whole re-inspiration comin' on." Tala's eyes widened at the fact.

"You met Jamie?" the redhead asked, walking over to Bryan, mentally slapping himself for forgetting Jamie was supposed to get out two months after he did. Silently praying that the ex-convict didn't inform the big mouth Russian on what happened the last time they talked.

"Yeah man, he said you and him waz homies. And if you his homie, then he ma dawg too, ya dig?"

Tala furrowed his eyebrows at this, for he didn't actually understand what Bryan said, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah dawg, like er'body you eva knew in yo life waz out dere! Here I thought you waz some lonely, pathetic, friendless, insecure, anti-social, gutless, ball-less--"

"Ok Bryan. I get it." Tala halted the onslaught of insults as he walked back to Mariah's bedside as she lay seemingly deep in thought. She looked so different without the huge mountain of baby sitting on her abdomen now. He gently took one of her hands that was resting on her stomach.

"Hm." Kai started, staring at his folder arms. "The idiot is right. There were a lot of people out there that I wouldn't have guessed you knew. I was… shocked."

"'Ey yo, I ain't no ijit! One day you gone be happy you gat somebody like me 'roun', you heard?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kai waved his hand in a dismissive manor, knowing if he went on insulting Bryan, the annoying teen would only pissed him off more. This would cause him to have to disturb many mothers and hospital staff by forcible trying to throw the lavender hair teen out the window… which does not open for unknown reasons.

Tala made it a point to put out all other conversations and goings-on in the room, and focus on the pinkette whom was subconsciously biting her bottom lip due to nervousness. "The babies will be fine. This is the best hospital in Moscow." The redhead soothed.

Mariah nodded, only half hearing her children's father.

"I'll… go check on them if you want." Jou offered.

Mariah perked up. "Yes, that would make me feel loads better." She smiled. Jou nodded, and with that, left the room.

**With the Babies**

"Um… I'm sorry. We don't have record of a 'Boris' as the children's guardian." A middle-aged lady with thin rimmed glasses and slightly messy brown hair typed on the computer while talking to a talk, dark man.

"No, I am their grandfather. Tala Ivanov is my son. Surely your records have that." Boris, the evil from down under, spoke smoothly to the naïve woman at the desk. "I was just stopping in, he doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to surprise him, but I just couldn't wait to see my little darlings." Spencer and Ian smirked inwardly while standing behind the menace.

They kept watch to make sure no one who knew them spotted them in the nursery section of the hospital. The lady sighed, frustrated with this creepy man talking to her. He had been bothering her for about 30 minutes and counting. It was uncomfortable and weird how he started the conversation with a series of compliments to her features. It made her shiver inwardly and outwardly with disgust.

She was relieved when she saw those fateful words on her computer screen that would let this man leave her in peace. "Oh," her eyebrows rose in an almost sarcastic surprise. "Lookie here, it says that you are Tala Ivanov legal guardian. Go right through that door." She pointed to the door leading to all the newborns.

Of course he already had knowledge of where to find the infants, for he had taken several from that very hospital over that past years. Dr. Peyton would have surely handed them over to him, but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. He had knowledge of how fretful Tala could get in these situations, for all he knew Tala could have tipped some staff off about him.

Just as he was about to enter the door, the lady chimed, "Oh, they can't go inside with you. It's against hospital policy. Infants are extremely susceptible to germs and other organisms which can harm them."

"But I can't hold both of the twins." Boris thought quickly, glancing around suspiciously at all the passing nurses.

Just then, Jou walked up to the desk and pressed herself to it eagerly. Boris had full knowledge of who she was, and immediately tensed.

He couldn't just go inside quickly and snatched the babies because the secretary might panic and shout for him to stop. Then when they find out who he is, they will have full surveillance on the infants and he'd never get to them. But if he stayed, and Tala or Mariah told Jou anything about him, she could recognize him and his plan would still fail. He chose to act as natural as a whacked-out weirdo like him could act and stay put.

"Hi Lola," Jou greeted, excited about meeting her son and even more that she would get to see his children in a few seconds. They were so adorable. She paid no heed to the three up to no good, idling by the entrance to the nursery. "I was wondering about the tw--"

"Dr. Jou!" an urgent voice came from down the hall, interrupting her question. "You are needed! A client just went into cardiac arrest and Dr. Peyton is no where to be found!" Immediately, Jou ran down the hall to where the male nurse was leading.

Boris let out a slow, unnoticed breath. _Yes, the plan is still in play. Stupid women. _He could barely hold in his smirk that would explode on his face at any moment. "Um, Miss, the door." He gained her attention.

The lady sighed. She really wasn't up to fighting with this guy, he gave her a bad vibe. "Ok, only one can enter with you." She gave in.

"Thank you, ma'am." He did a slight waist bow that only made the lady cringe. "Come Spencer." Then he lowered his voice. "Ian, you stand guard. Make sure the strange looking nurse who just ran off does not come back here." At that, the two dastardly males entered the infants' zone.

Boris calmly walked throw the stark, white hallway with his hands in his pockets and the giant Spencer in toe. _203… 204… 205…_ he counted down the doors.

**With Jou**

She had just finished saving yet another patient's life, taking the place of her absent co-worker. This left Jou very unsettled. She was sure Peyton's pager should have gone off. If she couldn't take care of her own patients, there was no way Jou could trust her with her grandchildren. After disposing of her surgery gloves, Jou hustled back in the direction of the desk.

**With the Rest**

Mariah's worried expression was bedridden until finally, she had had enough and those beautiful golden eyes turned to her boyfriend. Tala stared back at her trying to be strong and not show his locked up anxiety. His hand was slowly numbing, as the pinkette had been squeezing the life out of it ever since he put it in her possession.

"Tala, something's not right. Your mom should have been back by now with my babies!" her eyes pleaded to him.

"She's not my mother." He said sternly, before his face relaxed. "But I'm sure she just ran into some work. _Clearly_ while she was in here she forgot she actually had a job to maintain and that she wasn't just a visitor." He sneered, not deciding how he truly felt about his "relative" just yet.

"Yo Tala, Mariah is a mama, now. You know gurlz be havin' dat mama's intuition junk."

"That's _women's_ intuition, you fool." Kai corrected rubbing his aching temples. "And it's not real. It's just something females claim for a certain sense of pride."

"Eat your heart out you cold bastard." This came from Mariam. "Ever sense we got here you been ridin' poor Bryan."

"Yeah Kai, why you all on my jock?!" Bryan yelled, happy Mariam was back on his side, feeling a sense of justification.

"Because you're an imbecile." The bluenette retorted through clenched teeth.

"Man, why you so racist! Always tryin' to keep a brotha down!"

"What are you talking about? You're Russian! I'm Russian! How am I racist?"

Tala could see Mariah's temper starting to rise again and her eyes darted from Kai to Bryan. He soothingly massaged her shoulder with the hand she was holding, replacing it with the other hand.

"Why you usin' all these _terms_ and junk? Tryin' to confuse me! I see you Kai, I see you."

"What are you blabbing about?! What terms?"

Mariah started to wrenched the pristine blankets of the bed, suppressing the rising scream in her throat.

"Yo racist terms that you always be usin'!"

"Yeah Kai, you are kinda racist." Mariam agreed, nodding vigorously. "No, you no what Kai, you're not only racist, you're people-ist."

"Shut up!" Mariam bit back, shirking a few sizes under Kai's death glare that he was trying so hard no to whip out. "I am not racist! I'm Russian! This fake idiot," he grabbed Bryan by the shirt. "Is Russian! Not please enlighten me! WHAT IS SO RACIST ABOUT THAT!?"

"I'M GOING TO _**ENLIGHTEN**_ ALL OF YA'LL IF YOU DON'T **SHUT UP**!" Mariah finally snapped, screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she grabbed Tala's shirt and brought him down her eyes level. In her most threatening voice, she hissed, "Go. Get me. My. BABIES!" At that Tala, fearing for his life, ran out the door as if the red hair on his head was actually fire. Kai followed him, but the redhead didn't noticed until his ears stopped ringing.

"That Bryan is so stupid." Kai muttered under his breath, continuing to massage his throbbing head. Yelling definitely didn't make his killer headache better.

"I don't even see why you still argue with him." Tala chuckled slightly.

**With Jou**

She had just made it back to the desk seeing as she had to make another quick stop for a patient. She had been picking up all of Dr. Peyton's slack. _When I get my hands on that chick… _she seethe in he head, managing a calm and cheery appearance on the outside. "Hey Lola, I'm back. Do you have any idea where Dr. Peyton is? She hasn't been making any of her rounds." The frustration drizzled slightly into her words.

The midget who was waiting and watching for Boris knew he would have to stall the woman. "Dang it!" he said under his breathe.

**With Boris**

_304… 305… 306!_ "Here we are." He announced to no one in particular, merely reveling to himself. He and Spencer exchanged twisted, evil grins before the purple haired troll put his hand on the doorknob, twisted it and pushed the door open.

The room was dark and bleak, only light from the moon outside the window filtered in. When he and Spencer were inside he eyed the lone silhouette on the other side of the room.

"What took you so long?" the female hissed in a hushed voice. "People will wonder where I've been. And if Jou goes to the nursery and sees that these two are not in there and I'm no where to be seen--"

"Silence, Dr. Peyton." Boris cut off the angry woman. "Where are my babies?" he asked in that authoritative and threatening tone he used to control people.

Dr. Peyton felt increasingly uncomfortable being in a dark room with either of the two, especially when no one knew she was there. "They're over here. I put them to sleep with some meds, so they shouldn't cry while you're making your way out."

His head then snapped towards the woman. "Who told you to knock my children out?" in one motion his hand came down on the woman's face.

She held her cheek in shock, pain and fear. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd make it easier on you." She apologized.

"Don't you ever touch my babies unless I authorize you to!" he growled walking over and taking the sleeping Jaden in his arms. "Spencer, get the other one." The blond did as he was told.

**With Jou **

"Um… could you please direct me to the Ivanov twins? They're my grandchildren." Jou smiled brightly.

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed in surprise and disgust, getting the notion that she was somehow involved with the repulsive Boris.

Ian saw this as his chance to distracted her. Using his midget powers, he ran up to the model-talk woman. Jou couldn't help but be caught off guard when she felt something like a dog or cat rub against her leg. She let out a high pitched, "Ep!", clutching her chest in shock.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The boy apologized. "But you seem really nice and none of the other nurses will help me." He thought he sounded sincere and by the way Jou smiled at him, he knew he was successful. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she needed to get to her grandchildren as soon as possible.

"What's your problem deary?" she asked stooping down. Ian hated it when people did that, but put on a false smile.

"It's kind of embarrassing." He faked a timid persona and made imaginary circles on the floor with his foot looking down.

"Go ahead. It's ok."

_Yes, it's working. Master Boris is right, nice people are idiots. Hehehehe._ He thought to himself. "Well, I was born prematurely and when I turned four the doctors told my mother I would always be this size. And well…" Man, this dude need a Grammy for this. "I can't reach the bathroom door and I _really_ have to go."

**With Kai and Tala**

"Kai, you can't just take your anger out on people just because your girlfriend isn't sleeping with you. You see my position. Is getting laid really worth is?" Tala and Kai cruised down the hall of the hospital, unknowing of what misfortune was taking place at this very moment.

"YES! Tala, the last time I got laid was a whole month ago. It's giving me a headache! And so is Bryan! And so is the clean, sterile, squeaky, boring, cold hospital! I swear Tala, if I didn't love you…" he trailed off.

"Kai are you sure you haven't contracted some STD that's giving you a head—Hey, is that Ian with Dr. Jou?" Kai looked to where Tala was pointing and realization smacked them both in the face.

When the big nosed rat saw the two, his eyes widened immensely. "Oh no!" He had no choice, but to run. No doubt they would squeeze him for information. But his worst feel was being stuck with Kai! He remembered being tortured for no good reason when he was his roommate in Biovolt. "Oh no!" Ian scream again, more to chase away the flashbacks. A shiver ran down his spine as he took off.

Tala scrambled to the desk. "Where are my babies?!"

"Sir, calm down-" the poor tortured lady started, but Kai grabbed her by her blouse.

"Listen lady, we have reason to believe that a sick twisted freak is going to kidnap them so if you don't tell me where those children are now, so help me God!" he said in one breath.

"He went in there." The secretary gasped out.

Hearing this, Jou took off in the direction of the nursery, adrenaline pumping through her. Tala and Kai followed closely behind.

The frazzled secretary breathed out. "I have GOT to get another job!"

**With Boris **

He and Spencer were just entering their black getaway car when Ian nearly ran into it.

"You guys were just going to leave me!?" he yelled out of breath. "…With Kai in there!"

"You're expendable and trustworthy. We knew it wouldn't be a problem." Boris said, cradling baby Jaden before placing him in the blue and duck covered baby car seat he had bought. "Spencer, lock experiment number T3 in her car seat and be careful." He warned, walking around to the driver's side while the other two slid into the back seat.

He started up the engine with a malicious smirk. "This was way too easy." And with that, he drove off with Jaden and Jaria out cold in the back of the stolen black Cadillac.

* * *

Whoa! Ok, I basically stayed up all night for you guys/girls. I hope you liked it.

Please review. I'd really like to know how many people are actually interested in seeing this story finished.

So pretty please review. More reviews, faster update! ;)


End file.
